


Cruel World

by AMAZINGmadness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerbonds, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Romance, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Vengeful Levi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman savait parfaitement que le monde était cruel. Il était froid, dur et tranchant. Il daignait parfois vous offrir quelques cadeaux, quelques instants de joie pure, d'allégresse, pour tout aussi vite vous les reprendre, vous les arracher. Ce n'était pas si grave. C'était une roue, un cycle sans fin.Et puis, Mikasa savait se battre. Et, elle connaissait bien ce monde. Elle pouvait le vaincre, se transcender. Elle pouvait très bien se sauver et sauver tous ceux qu'elle aimait.N'est-ce pas ?(SPOILERS animé saison 3 et future saison 4. Non-canon compliant à partir de la fin de la saison 3.)
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue - Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je sais, je suis toujours sur plusieurs fics inachevées, et j'ai le culot de vous sortir une nouvelle fic. Eh bien. J'assume totalement mes fautes.
> 
> Merci Netflix pour m'avoir proposé de visionner Attack on Titans. Il va s'en dire que j'ai avalé les trois premières saisons en quelques jours à peine, puis que je me suis jetée sur les scans, tant l'univers m'a plu. 
> 
> Cet OS (il y aurait peut-être une suite, ou alors, des fragments pouvant s'y rattacher, je ne sais pas ... nous verrons !) est très long (+ de 13 000 mots ...), mais je ne me voyais pas le couper au milieu, cela aurait été contre-productif ! En effet, des éléments de flashback sont insérés tout au long du texte (Mikasa est assez friande des petites réminiscences lorsqu'elle se trouve au cœur de l'action, je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqués !), et sont bien signalés.
> 
> **ATTENTION, CET OS TIENT COMPTE DE LA SAISON TROIS DE L'ANIME !  
>  De plus, ayant lu les scans jusqu'au chapitre 131, je me suis bien régalé sur la suite, et certains éléments de la future saison 4 y sont incorporés. J'y apporte toutefois de gros changements pour coller à l'histoire (j'espère que cela ne vous déconcertera pas trop). **
> 
> Egalement, dans cette fic, je considère que Mikasa et ses amis ont déjà dans les 19/20 ans lors de la saison trois de l'anime. Levi a environ dix ans de plus qu'eux.
> 
> J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Je vous invite à me donner votre avis !
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter :  
>  **Let us burn, de Within Temptation** (un véritable hymne au Bataillon d'Exploration),  
> & **(I Just) Died in your arms - Epic Trailer Version, de Hidden Citizens.**
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

Le monde était cruel.

Mikasa l’avait toujours su. Depuis son plus jeune âge, la cruauté avait été là, dans des actes quotidiens, des mots et des gestes communs auxquels elle n’avait jamais pensé, trop imprégnés de normalité. 

Les insultes qu’elle n’avait jamais compris (« Salope d’asiatique ! », « Les Ackerman sont des traitres, vous devriez tous brûler en Enfer ! »), les actes qui avaient ponctués son enfance (sa mise à l’écart systématique par les autres enfants de l’école, les remarques sur la forme de son visage, les regards et gestes des hommes lorsqu’elle et sa mère osaient s’aventurer en ville). Ses parents la vivaient souvent avec une force modelée par l’habitude, dans un sourire et avec un brin de fatalité qui ne l’avait jamais questionné. Les choses étaient ainsi faites. Leur nom, leur appartenance, leur apparence, ne seraient jamais remis en question. Il fallait vivre avec. Survivre aux côtés de cette cruauté et la subir.

Il avait fallu l’attaque, le meurtre de ses parents et son enlèvement par des trafiquants d’êtres humains pour qu’elle le comprenne tout à fait : le monde était cruel, n’avait jamais cessé et ne cesserait jamais vraiment de l’être. Sa vie en serait à jamais ponctuée, remodelée. Et, non, il ne fallait pas vivre aux côtés de la cruauté et la subir, non : si elle le faisait, si elle empruntait ce chemin, elle aussi finirait bientôt dans une tombe, dans ce sol fait de terre et de roches, dans l’enclos de ces murs, n’est-ce pas ? Il fallait faire plus que cela. 

La cruauté … Modelée par les insultes, par les coups, par les gestes. Par l’égoïsme, l’aveuglement et le désespoir. La cruauté ne prendrait jamais vraiment fin, quoi qu’elle puisse faire.

Elle devait se battre, comme Eren le lui avait appris. Elle devait être forte. Elle ne devait pas juste la subir : elle devait la surpasser, la transcender.

Elle courrait aveuglément dans les rues de cette ville qu’elle ne connaissait pas, au milieu de ces automobiles et de tous ces gens qui se rassemblaient, convergeaient vers un même point d’intérêt. Les passants la haranguait, la fustigeait, car elle ne prenait pas garde à les éviter ou non, s’enfonçant en la vague informe et joyeuse qui badinait autour d’elle sans aucun égard. Cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Son équipement tridimensionnel frappait ses jambes, sa ceinture lui serrait si fort la taille qu’elle en aurait pour sûr les marques gravées dans la chair. Le tout était dissimulé sous le long manteau noir que le Bataillon avait revêtu à leur arrivé à Mahr, et qu’elle portait serré autour de son corps. Elle pensa l’utiliser, s’attacher au bâtiment le plus proche pour avancer plus vite dans cette marée humaine et passer de toits en toits, mais le bourdonnement et l’ombre qui commença à couvrir la rue l’en dissuada : un grand ballon, un de ces dirigeables utilisés par les armées de Mahr, volait au-dessus d’elle et parviendrait rapidement à la localiser si elle osait utiliser son équipement. 

L’urgence la prenait à la gorge, l’empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Son cœur lui semblait prêt à jaillir de sa poitrine, à remonter dans sa gorge et à l’étrangler.

**MAHR – Quelques minutes plus tôt.**

_Elle observait les rapports étalés sur la table, face au Major Hanji, lorsqu’un grand fracas les fit tous sursauter. Mikasa se redressa, les sens en éveil, une main déjà sur la garde de son arme, alors que Connie s’adossait à la porte qu’il venait de claquer derrière lui._

_\- Ils ont été attrapés._

_Il transpirait. Ses yeux étaient fous, brillaient d’une panique qui plongea leur petit groupe dans un questionnement profond et un peu fébrile. Ils échangèrent tous des regards incertains, des pensées qu’ils n’osaient vraiment formuler. Mikasa sentit son cœur accélérer, et manqua de faire un pas vers la porte lorsque le regard de Connie croisa le sien._

_\- Comment ? Je pensais que-_

_\- Ils ont Historia._

_La nouvelle les laissa tous abasourdis. Historia ? Que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire ?_

_Ils étaient tous positionnés sur Mahr depuis plusieurs jours, œuvrant à trouver des alliés, des solutions. Eren avait été infiltré dans l’armée et s’y complaisait depuis un moment, et avait été récemment rejoint par le Caporal Levi après que des alliances aient réussies à être forgées, afin de consolider leurs positions._

_Connie parlait-il … Avançait-il qu’Eren et Levi avaient été démasqués ? (Son sang manqua de geler dans ses veines, sa raison sembla un instant se faire obscure, noire et inextricable). Que venait faire Historia là-dedans ?_

_\- Mais … Elle est sur l’île de Paradis, dans l’enceinte des Murs, comment- ?_

_\- Hitch a fait parvenir un message. Annie s’est réveillée. Elle a échappée à sa surveillance. Elle était dans l’enceinte du Mur Sina, elle a très bien pu s’en prendre à Historia et l’enlever._

_Connie posa ses mains sur ses genoux, se pliant en deux dans l’espoir de reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration erratique fut la seule chose qui parvint à transpercer le lourd silence qui s’était abattu sur eux, les enveloppait dans une chape de plomb intenable._

_Mikasa sentit parfaitement les regards se poser sur elle. Toutes ces attentions, tous ces gestes qu’ils n’oseraient jamais vraiment faire, mais auxquels ils pensaient tous. Elle pinça les lèvres, releva le menton sans y prêter garde. Elle savait bien que son visage, impassible, n’allait pas trahir le chaos qui faisait de son corps un marasme sanglant._

_Hanji frappa son poing contre la table en maugréant une insulte entre ses mâchoires serrées. Ils restèrent stoïques, figés face à cet éclat peu inhabituel._

_\- Attendez. Ce n’est pas tout. Vous n’entendez rien ?_

_Ils tendirent tous l’oreille et, parvinrent, après quelques secondes, à entendre les carillons, ainsi qu’une mélodie étrange qui tenait plus d’un chant patriotique qu’à une réelle volée de cloches. Jean, chancelant et un peu hagard, fronça les sourcils et avança dans le coin du champ de vision de Mikasa, la mine sombre._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? C’est … une chanson ?_

_Connie avala difficilement sa salive._

_\- Elle est diffusée partout dans la ville. J’ai entendu des gens en parler alors que je revenais ici : elle annonce des évènements importants. Chaque citoyen doit se rendre sur la grande place pour y assister._

_Il sembla à Mikasa qu’Hanji, toujours assise face à elle, avait blêmie._

_\- Ils disent que c’est une exécution. Ils vont tuer le « soldat le plus puissant de l’Armée de Paradis ». Pour l’exemple._

_Et, cette fois-ci, elle ne put ignorer les regards, les attentions, l’horreur et la pitié qui se mêlèrent, qui saturèrent soudain l’atmosphère, la rendant poisseuse et sale. Mikasa sentit son esprit se couvrir d’un voile obscur. Sa vision se fit ensanglantée._

_\- Ils vont tuer le Caporal Levi._

Les rues de cette ville n’en finissaient pas. Leur cachette était située en périphérie de la ville, dans un quartier malfamé où les soldats n’osaient pas vraiment s’engager. Cela leur avait permis de rester anonymes, mais se révélait aujourd’hui être loin d’un avantage. 

Les badauds vaquaient çà et là en piaillant joyeusement, insouciants. Mikasa avait beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin parmi eux, à les éviter bien assez pour qu’aucun ne sente l’équipement qu’elle portait autour des hanches – ce qui l’aurait aussitôt démasqué. 

Elle allait arriver trop tard. 

La pensée s’imprima dans son esprit. Elle battit contre ses tempes, véhémente, impossible à ignorer. Ses muscles étaient gorgés d’une adrénaline brûlante, ses membres tremblaient si forts qu’elle manqua plusieurs fois de chanceler et de faire le mauvais mouvement. Elle ne courrait pas assez vite. Son souffle était erratique, modelé sur le rythme de ses battements de cœur affolés. 

Elle n’allait jamais y arriver.

Elle n’était bonne à rien.

**DISTRICT DE TROST – Trois ans plus tôt.**

_\- C’est un idiot !_

_Un reniflement perça au-travers des élucubrations enragées de Sasha, dans ce réfectoire vide déserté des soldats pour la soirée, trop occupés à cuver le vin de leur dernière beuverie dans des coins. Sasha marchait de long en large, les poings sur les hanches, et la regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de colère qui aurait dû la rendre furieuse. Pourtant, Mikasa resta appuyée contre la table du réfectoire sans bouger, sans même daigner relever les yeux vers elle. Elle se sentait amorphe. Vide._

_Leur régiment avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à fêter leur prochain départ pour Shiganshina. L’alcool, comme à l’habitude dans ce genre de célébration – seule ressource dont ils ne semblaient jamais manquer -, avait coulé à flots, et avait rapidement enivré les petits soldats de la Brigade. Armin avait passé une partie de la soirée à rire aux côtés de Sasha, Connie et Jean. Mikasa, comme à l’habitude, était restée en compagnie d’un Eren qui avait méthodiquement cherché à se perdre dans l’ivresse avec application._

_Mikasa avait à peine touché un verre du bout des lèvres. Le goût de l’alcool ne lui plaisait pas, de même que de se voir ainsi perdre tout contrôle sur ses pensées et ses actes. La désinhibition l’effrayait autant que la révulsait. Tout le contraire d’Eren, qui profitait de chacune de ces occasions pour terminer dans le pire état possible._

_C’est ce qui s’était passé ce soir-là. Un Eren ivre qu’elle avait dû raccompagner jusqu’à sa chambre, qu’elle avait dû presque porter, qui s’était fait colérique sous sa protection vive. Il avait dit des choses terribles. Il lui avait hurlé dessus sans qu’elle ne trouve rien à y redire, sans qu’elle ne parvienne à faire autre chose qu’à l’écouter et attendre qu’il se taise et accepte enfin de se coucher._

_Des idioties. Des choses sans sens. Qui repassaient en boucle dans son esprit, qui lui lacéraient le cœur et les entrailles, qui l’avaient vu s’échouer ici, dans ce réfectoire déserté, avec pour compagne d’infortune une pauvre Sasha encore ivre qui n’hésitait pas à insulter celui qui la faisait ainsi pleurer sans réellement savoir ce qu’il avait pu lui dire, dans une solidarité qui tétanisait un peu Mikasa._

_\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?_

_La voix du Caporal Levi résonna dans l’espace clos et vide, froide et tranchante. A son entente, Sasha stoppa immédiatement de déambuler et de proférer des insultes créatives envers Eren. Elle pâlit même un peu en le voyant s’approcher, toujours drapé de sa cape, une main serrée autour d’une tasse assurément emplie de thé brûlant. Mikasa se redressa imperceptiblement, incapable, toutefois, de tout à fait sortir de ses pensées et lui porter toute l’attention nécessaire, son instinct de soldat agissant pour elle._

_\- Eh bien … C’est-à-dire … Caporal-_

_\- Braus, tu n’es pas censée t’entrainer aux aurores demain ?_

_Sasha gigota, mal à l’aise, et se tourna vers Mikasa, comme jaugeant d’un regard si elle pouvait réellement la laisser. Cette dernière, emmitouflée dans son écharpe, une partie de son visage ainsi cachée par l’étoffe, ne fit que légèrement hocher la tête dans sa direction, incapable de réellement réfléchir._

_\- Je … Oui, je … Je vais aller me coucher, Caporal._

_Sasha s’éloigna rapidement, dans un trot alcoolisé qui manqua de la faire s’étaler plusieurs fois dans le processus. Sa démission avait été sans risque, elle n’avait pas cherchée à rester longtemps, à combattre. Mikasa n’en fut pas réellement déçue : après tout, ce n’était pas comme si elles étaient réellement amies._

_\- Tout va bien, Ackerman ?_

_Les doigts froids de Levi tapotèrent son bras nu, sa peau frôla la sienne, et cela fut suffisant pour la sortir de ses pensées. Elle sursauta, releva les yeux vers lui, sa silhouette plus proche, juste en face d’elle, son regard vide la scrutant avec application. Elle manqua de reculer, de s’en approcher, indécise, perdue. Elle manqua d’en sangloter plus encore._

_\- Je suis désolée, Caporal._

_Elle tenta d’essuyer ses larmes avec discrétion, ne parvint qu’à rendre son geste rageur et aveugle. Il la regardait, figé, froid. Il recula sa main au bout d’un instant, laissant une trace presque brûlante sur sa peau. Il détourna le regard en soupirant, le ton de sa voix se faisant trainant, presque ennuyé._

_\- Cela à quelque chose à voir avec Jäger ?_

_Mikasa n’osa pas répondre. Cela ne semblait, de toute façon, pas réellement être une question._

_\- Je vous ai vu vous disputer dans la cour. Cela semblait … violent._

_\- Ce n’est rien, Caporal, je vous assure._

_Elle parla rapidement, se redressa et passa ses mains légèrement moites sur son pantalon, évitant son regard._

_Il était sûrement le plus mal placé pour écouter ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, et elle ne lui en voulut pas pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas réellement pouvoir entendre ce qu’elle avait à dire. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines._

_Et … Elle ne voulait pas parler d’Eren avec lui. Surtout pas avec lui._

_\- Je suis désolée, veuillez m’excuser._

_Elle se redressa rapidement, fit un pas de côté pour éviter sa silhouette si proche et s’avança, passa près de lui. Il la rattrapa au moment où elle allait le dépasser, sa main s’enroulant d’une poigne ferme autour de son poignet, l’empêchant d’avancer davantage._

_\- Attends._

_Sa voix ferme ne laissait place à aucun commentaire. Elle pinça les lèvres, gênée, mal à l’aise en sentant ses doigts – gelés, brûlants – ainsi fermés autour de son poignet, de sa main. Il était plus petit qu’elle et, pourtant, elle se sentit soudainement minuscule sous son regard, sous sa proximité. Elle eut du mal à déglutir, à faire tout autre chose qu’à attendre là qu’il la lâche._

_Ses yeux gris semblaient furieux. Mikasa se demanda un instant pourquoi il était si en colère contre elle._

_\- Tu tiens beaucoup à Eren. Je peux le comprendre. Mais, ne gâches pas ta vie pour lui._

_Sa voix froide semblait également entrecoupée de colère. Elle tremblait un peu, assez basse pourtant pour que Mikasa ait à tendre l’oreille pour tout à fait s’en rendre compte. Ses mots réveillèrent un peu de colère en elle, et elle tira un peu sur son bras, dans l’espoir de lui faire relâcher sa poigne._

_\- Vous ignorez tout de nous. Vous ne savez pas-_

_\- Je l’ai entendu. Il hurlait si fort qu’il était difficile d’ignorer ses mots._

_Il claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de parler, apparemment ennuyé. Mikasa ferma la bouche, soufflée par la gêne._

_Oh … Quelle honte. Avait-il réellement tout entendu des mots d’Eren, de sa colère froide et sourde, de ses accusations ?_

_« Les Ackerman sont des esclaves. La seule raison pour laquelle tu me suis partout, tout le temps, me protèges comme une mère poule, c’est parce que c’est dans ta nature ! Tu es obligé de suivre, de t’attacher à quelqu’un, tu ne peux pas vivre sans ça ! »_

_**Est-ce que c’est ce que je suis ? Une marionnette ? Un esclave ? Incapable de raisonner par moi-même ?** _

_« Tu es morte ce jour-là, dans la cabane, Mikasa. Et, ce qui t’a remplacé …me dégoûte. »_

_**Est-ce qu’il a raison ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment morte ce jour-là ?** _

Non. Non ! Elle ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

Elle était un soldat, elle était tout à fait capable d’y arriver, elle avait réussi à s’en sortir jusqu’ici, n’est-ce pas ? Elle allait y arriver. Elle était la « femme qui valait cent soldats ». Elle était connue et reconnue pour ses exploits. Elle était une Ackerman. Tout cela avait un sens, n’est-ce pas ? Elle allait arriver à temps, et elle allait les sauver tous les deux, elle devait y croire.

Eren. Levi.

Eren était un idiot suicidaire, dont les idéaux avaient été peut-être un peu biaisés par Sieg et ses fichus partisans, mais il restait son frère. Sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas l’abandonner. Elle avait encore une dette à payer, n’est-ce pas ?

Et, Levi …

Elle dérapa au coin d’une rue, manqua de peu le mur de briques et poussa du bras les hommes et femmes autour d’elle pour pouvoir se créer un chemin. Elle serra les dents, exaspérée et à bout de nerfs en les entendant s’exclamer et se plaindre, la repousser à leur tour. Mikasa reprit sa course avant que quiconque ai pu mettre la main sur elle, se saisir de son manteau. Elle releva les yeux en entendant la musique, l’envolée de voix, se faire plus proche.

Enfin, la place fut droit devant elle. Une foule dense y était déjà rassemblée, exultant, vibrant d’une excitation certaine. Les cloches carillonnaient, vibrant jusque dans sa tête. Elle avisa rapidement le centre de l’action, cette tour certainement conçue pour le guet, un point en hauteur en haut d’une grande et belle bâtisse en pierres qui devaient servir de refuge et de point de replis en cas d’attaque. Elle dû ralentir, passer de la course à une marche rapide, et jouer encore plus des coudes pour pouvoir se rapprocher, la tête levée, les yeux noirs cherchant dans la foule et les gardes le spectacle qu’ils étaient tous venus observer.

Elle le vit soudainement. Il lui apparut, clair et précis, et elle faillit s’arrêter. Son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu’elle crut un court instant qu’il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à contenir la détresse, la panique qui rongeait ses entrailles depuis plusieurs minutes déjà : elle sentit ses yeux s’emplir de larmes, ses membres se mettre à trembler.

**DISTRICT DE TROST – Trois ans plus tôt.**

_Il ne fit rapidement aucun doute à Mikasa que le Caporal avait effectivement bien entendu les mots empoisonnés d’Eren à son sujet. Levi l’observait avec une franche exaspération. Il paraissait effrayant, la mine soudainement si sombre, l’expression devenue dure et froide, loin de sa constante impassibilité ... Mikasa l’entendit parfaitement grincer des dents, manqua de tressaillir au son, de s’enfuir sous la honte qui monta soudainement en elle._

_\- Ce sont des conneries. J’espère que tu en as conscience. Jäger est un crétin._

_Elle manqua de rétorquer, de simplement lui hurler au visage qu’il ne savait rien, qu’il était tout autant incapable de la comprendre. Que savait-il d’Eren, d’elle ? Que savait-il des Ackerman et de toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur leur compte ? Elle-même ne savait rien, n’était sûre de rien. Peut-être avait-il raison : elle était peut-être un esclave, elle était peut-être une marionnette. Peut-être que tout cela n’avait aucun sens._

_Peut-être que c’était juste l’œuvre du chaos. De la cruauté. Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas aussi forte qu’elle l’avait pensée, jusqu’ici._

_\- Je crois que tu es juste amoureuse de lui._

_Mikasa manqua s’étouffer avec sa salive, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se redressa, les poings serrés, les yeux emplis d’une colère un peu gênée, se dégageant cette fois fermement de la prise autour de son poignet, s’arrachant à ses doigts dans un geste brusque._

_\- N-Non ! Il est … Eren est comme mon frère !_

_Il haussa un sourcil. Son expression froide, tranchante, calma immédiatement Mikasa. Elle ne comprenait pas ses mots, en quoi tout cela le regardait, pourquoi l’opinion et le coup d’éclat d’Eren l’intéressait. Avait-il peur pour son unité, pour leur adhésion ?_

_Il devait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre que, malgré les mots d’Eren et la peine qu’elle en ressentait, elle n’allait pas lui tourner le dos. Eren était sa seule famille, désormais. Qu’importe ce qu’il puisse faire, ce qu’il puisse dire, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que rester à ses côtés._

_Levi l’observait toujours, silencieux et attentif. Ses yeux gris restaient fixes sur son visage et elle se surprit à rougir plus encore, gênée et déstabilisée par cette inspection. Elle manqua de piétiner sur place, incapable de savoir quoi faire de son corps, de ses jambes trop longues et de ses mains. Elle soutint pourtant son regard avec le peu de défi qui lui restait encore, incapable de lui laisser avoir un total contrôle sur elle._

_Levi ne s’attardait jamais trop sur elle, plus maintenant. Il restait courtois, froid. Il était un nabot obstiné, incapable de supporter la moindre interférence ou rébellion. Il ne l’aimait pas pour cela, elle le savait. Au fond, elle pensait réellement qu’il ne l’avait enjoint à joindre son unité que parce qu’elle était douée, et surtout parce qu’elle allait de pair avec Eren._

_Une conclusion décevante. Elle devait l’avouer._

_Levi était intéressant. Elle le trouvait intéressant. Il était fort, savait lui tenir tête et n’avait pas peur de dire tout ce qu’il pensait. Ses exploits sur le champ de bataille forçaient respect et admiration, son charisme était indéniable. Il n’était pas si repoussant pour un nabot aux mots si vulgaires et au comportement si odieux. Il était donc un peu idiot, selon Mikasa, de ne se sentir qu’une pièce d’un puzzle rapporté, juste un soldat comme les autres. Idiot et profondément désespérant de ne représenter que cela à ses yeux._

_Idiot d'avroi cru qu'il y avait bien plus, entre eux._

_\- C’est … Je … Il m’a sauvé la vie. J’ai l’impression de ne pas encore avoir réglé cette dette._

_Elle détourna les yeux d’instinct, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard, refusant pourtant de les baisser. Elle manqua presque la soudaine lueur qui fit briller son regard, celle qui le rendit plus humain, plus vivant, mais disparu si vite qu’elle se demanda réellement si elle l’avait bien vue. Les doigts de Mikasa vinrent légèrement desserrer l’écharpe qu’elle portait autour du cou, dégageant un peu son visage encore rouge._

_\- Je pense que je ne la règlerai jamais. J’ai de plus en plus l’impression qu’il ne veut pas être sauvé. Son rejet … m’a semblé plus désespéré que véhément._

_Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant la silhouette vacillante de son ami, son visage figé dans une colère noire, ses yeux verts brillant d’un désespoir qui lui contracta à nouveau le cœur. Avait-il réellement dit tout cela pour la blesser, la punir ? Pensait-il réellement ses mots ? Ou, alors, cherchait-il simplement à la protéger, à l’éloigner ?_

_Ce qu’il avait entendu dans cette grotte de la bouche de Kenny et de Reiss l’avait bouleversé. Il ne lui avait rien dit, avait préféré tout garder pour soi et se confier à Historia, mais elle savait que tout cela pesait lourd sur sa conscience, et aurait de nombreuses conséquences sur la suite des événements. Il était triste de penser qu’elle n’était plus une confidente, elle qui lui avait pourtant toujours tout dit, jusqu’à ses pensées les plus obscures. Encore une fois, tout cela était blessant. Encore une fois, elle sentit son cœur se contracter à la pensée._

_Mikasa sortit de ses pensées en entendant Levi soupirer, en le sentant se rapprocher. Il posa sa tasse de thé intouchée sur la table à côté d’elle, effleurant sa hanche dans le processus. Lorsqu’elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, elle put s’apercevoir qu’il s’était rapproché, et que la lueur dans son regard était revenue et brillait désormais d’un éclat ardent. Elle faillit en rester bouche bée, se reprit avant que ses lèvres s’entrouvrent dans une question muette._

_\- Dans tous les cas, il n’avait pas à s’en prendre à toi de cette manière. Tu es … Bon, tu es … Tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites bien mieux, tu es tellement … Je veux dire …_

_Ses mots la firent rougir. Elle l’observa avec une surprise grandissante, incapable de savoir ce qu’elle devait faire._

_Il se mordit la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux, et elle se demanda réellement s’il était gêné, si le « plus grand soldat de l’Humanité » se tenait réellement devant elle en cherchant ses mots, en bégayant comme un adolescent pris en faute. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, étonnée, et ses yeux s’élargirent un peu en le voyant détourner le regard, et – impossible – rougir un peu à son tour._

_\- Caporal ?_

_Il releva les yeux en soupirant, apparemment exaspéré par sa propre faiblesse. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu’était-il en train de se passer ?_

_Sa main était toujours proche de sa hanche, hésitait. Elle l’observa, la détailla, se demandant ce qu’il souhaitait faire, ce que cela ferait s’il osait avancer, s’il osait la toucher. Son cœur s’emballa. Ses yeux noirs remontèrent de son bras à son torse – si proche -, jusqu’à son visage – trop proche également -, face au sien, ses yeux gris agrandis par une lueur qu’elle ne connaissait pas, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses joues pâles un peu colorées par l’embarras._

_L’action se fit soudaine. Mikasa ne sut pas réellement ce qui lui prit, ce qui provoqua son geste : elle se pencha. Elle crut un instant qu’il allait se dérober, qu’il allait reculer : une soudaine panique crispa les traits du Caporal, un élan qu’elle ne pensait jamais voir sur son visage et qui aurait pu la faire sourire si l’instant ne lui avait pas paru si solennel, si étrange. Pourtant, lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent finalement sur les siennes, il ne bougea pas. Elle sentit même sa main – enfin - se serrer sur sa hanche, son bras passer autour de sa taille, les rapprochant._

_Elle était plus grande que lui, ainsi, et elle convint de s’appuyer à nouveau contre la table lorsqu’il la fit reculer d’un pas, se mettant un peu plus à son niveau. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, le cœur battant la chamade, le sang bouillant dans ses veines, leurs corps désormais si proches qu’elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qu’il dégageait, les muscles rouler sous sa peau et sous ses vêtements, et-_

_\- Non, attends._

_Il la repoussa soudainement et fermement, éloignant son visage, la forçant à dénouer ses bras de son cou pour pouvoir reculer d’un pas. Etonnée, gênée, Mikasa lui adressa un regard un peu perdu, rougissant de plus bel en pensant et réfléchissant à son geste, à leur proximité._

_Qu’avait-elle fait ?_

_\- Je suis désolé. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela._

_La voix de Levi sembla trembler, encore, et il détourna rapidement le regard, son visage, le rouge toujours aux joues, le regard brillant d’une manière inédite._

_Il semblait aussi choqué qu’elle par son geste. Tout aussi déstabilisé. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard cherchant un point loin d’elle où se fixer, et elle se surprit à sourire – un peu – en le voyant si gêné, aussi perdu qu’elle semblait l’être._

_\- Mais, je-_

_\- Je suis ton supérieur et nos règles sont strictes à ce sujet. Et … je suis aussi un Ackerman, Mikasa._

_Sa voix baissa au fur et à mesure de ses mots, et elle dû tendre l’oreille pour réellement les comprendre et les assimiler._

_L’information ne l’étonna pas. Ce n’était pas comme si elle n’y avait pas pensé : après tout, l’homme qui l’avait élevé était un Ackerman, n’est-ce pas ? Et, à en juger par les mots de Levi, ce qu’elle avait pu entrevoir de l’homme, il n’aurait jamais accepté de prendre cette charge s’il n’existait pas un peu de lien entre eux. Et puis … Kenny lui ressemblait, pas seulement sur le plan moral, pas seulement dans leurs attitudes et façons d’être. Leur regard, la couleur de leurs yeux, la forme de leur visage … Comment, lui qui était toujours si observateur, avait-il fait pour passer à côté de l’évidence pendant toutes ces années ?_

_Son absence de surprise sembla le prendre au dépourvu. Il l’observa avec un froncement de sourcils sévère, son regard revenant balayer son visage avec une certaine froideur, la seule lueur dans ses yeux gris indiquant qu’il hésitait un peu, qu’il était déstabilisé par la situation. Il reprit dans un raclement de gorge._

_\- J’ignore quels sont nos liens de parenté – il ne reste plus que nous deux, n’est-ce pas ? -, si nous sommes même tout à fait apparentés. Dans le doute, je préfère-_

_\- Je ne te pensais pas sensible aux ragots._

_Le recours au tutoiement lui vint si naturellement qu’elle ne parvint pas à s’en empêcher et retenir les mots avant qu’ils ne quittent ses lèvres. Elle les pinça en voyant son regard s’assombrir un peu, l’exaspération et la colère reprendre leurs droits sur son visage. Elle croisa les bras autour d’elle, elle-même désormais plus furieuse qu’encore réellement gênée, se redressant et le forçant de reculer d’un nouveau pas, le dominant à nouveau de sa plus haute taille – sous son agacement accentué._

_\- Cela n’a rien à voir, Mikasa. Les officiels, nos supérieurs, savent que nous appartenons au même clan. Cela pourrait se retourner contre nous. Et puis, si tu fais cela uniquement pour te remettre du rejet d’Eren …_

_\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !_

_La rage mal contenue dans sa voix coupa immédiatement l’envie au Caporal d’en dire plus. Mikasa l’observa refermer la bouche, pincer les lèvres, soudainement plus hésitant. Il ne dit rien, son regard perçant se contentant de la scruter une seconde de plus, avant de reculer._

_Mikasa sentit ses yeux perler de larmes, chose qu’elle ne comprit pas, et ce fut avec un fort sentiment d’incompréhension, de colère et de frustration qu’elle se décala, et passa à côté de lui dans la claire intention de prendre la fuite. Il n’y avait, de toute manière, plus rien à dire, n’est-ce pas ?_

_\- Bonne nuit, Caporal. Nous nous verrons demain à l’entrainement._

Ses membres se figèrent, et elle fut incapable de faire un pas de plus, tétanisée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : là, en haut de cette tour, à environ douze mètres au-dessus du sol, se tenait Eren, libre et sagement appuyé contre un muret, tournant le dos à un homme à genoux, attaché par les bras par de lourdes chaines. Il avait la tête baissée, mais Mikasa su immédiatement qu’il s’agissait de Levi.

Que se passait-il ? Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

\- Regardes, Maman ! Ce sont les démons de Paradis ! 

Mikasa baissa ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés par la peur et la panique vers la petite fille qui manqua de lui rentrer dans la jambe, avait la main liée à celle d’une femme qui rit un peu sous son exclamation. 

\- Nous allons voir ça de plus près, trésor. Avances, l’exécution va bientôt commencer.

Son cœur battait si fort qu’elle pouvait entendre son sang pulser jusque dans ses tempes. Il lui semblait être remonté dans sa gorge, prêt à l’étrangler. Elle fit un pas en avant, manqua de trébucher. Elle releva les yeux vers la tour, vers ces deux hommes qu’elle chérissait si fort et qui allaient …

Eren ne semblait pas paniqué. Il se tenait droit, flegmatique, appuyé contre un muret, le visage inexpressif et le regard perdu à l’horizon. Il n’était pas enchainé. Il n’était pas en train de cracher du sang sur le sol. Il n’était pas menacé – ne semblait pas l’être – et, vraiment, où étaient les gardes, les soldats Mahr qui auraient dû se trouver avec eux, les encercler ?

Ils n’étaient pas menacés. Ils n’étaient pas sous le joug des armes de l’ennemi. Levi était là, attaché, blessé, sous le regard indifférent d’Eren, sous son inaction latente.

Mikasa sentit ses jambes se remettre à bouger. Elle avança à nouveau, telle un automate, les yeux fixés vers la tour, se cognant dans les gens sans réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait vraiment.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle ressentie la tension se faire plus lourde, le nœud dans ses entrailles se contracter, la rage se mettre à brûler dans ses membres. Elle tira sur les pans de son manteau en serrant les mâchoires, le jeta au sol. Son mouvement brutal fit retourner les regards vers elle, faisant lever les inquiétudes et les questions.

\- Une démone ! Il y a une démone ici !

Quelqu’un hurla sur sa droite, aussitôt rejoint par un chœur d’autres lamentations et plaintes. Son équipement tridimensionnelle était bien visible, caractéristique de qui elle était, mais elle ne s’attarda pas sur les cris et les insultes. Elle était à cent mètres de la tour : elle pouvait les atteindre avant même que le premier soldat soit sur elle.

Elle n’attendit pas d’en avoir le cœur net, d’y réfléchir davantage : elle se muni des deux armes à feu qui avaient remplacées les épées dans son équipement, appuya sur la gâchette et lança le premier filin de métal vers le bâtiment le plus proche. Elle s’envola bien avant que la première main soit sur elle.

Le mouvement entraina une panique immédiate : les cris fusèrent, les gestes vers elle se firent légion. Mikasa se concentra vers son objectif, atterri sur le toit du bâtiment dans une roulade, se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et couru vers le prochain toit, le regard toujours levé vers la tour qui se rapprochait, n’était désormais plus qu’à une soixantaine de mètres. 

Et, Eren ne bougeait pas. Pire, même, il se redressa assez pour la regarder, l’observant avancer vers eux avec le même flegme, sans bouger, sans tenter de l’aider, d’aider Levi.

Avait-il perdu la tête ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n’agissait-il pas ? 

Il allait déclencher une guerre, provoquer plus de morts encore. Etait-il en train de s’allier à Sieg, aux Mahrs, espérait-il ainsi sauver ce qu’il restait du Peuple d’Ymir ? Etait-ce une espèce de message, un geste de soumission et d’alliance pour les Mahrs et les peuples du Monde entier ? L’exécution en direct d’un des derniers espoirs de Paradis … Cela revêtait un certain sens, n’est-ce pas ?

Etait-ce de sa faute … _à elle_ ? L’avait-elle encouragée dans cette voie ? Savait-il pour … ?

Le nœud qui comprimait son estomac se serra.

Cela ne suffisait-il pas ? Fallait-il encore une guerre pour qu’ils comprennent tous enfin ? Combien de leurs camarades devaient encore mourir pour qu’ils espèrent retrouver une vie normale, un peu de calme et de paix ?

Elle sauta dans le vide après avoir pris assez d’élan, un câble s’accrochant haut sur la tour. On la visait désormais, et elle manqua de peu de se prendre une balle, dû réaliser une vrille dans sa descente pour éviter une nouvelle salve de tirs. Elle atterrie enfin sur le haut de la tour, grimaçant légèrement lorsque l’effort se réparti mal dans sa jambe et son genou gauche, incapable pourtant de s’y attarder maintenant qu’elle avait atteint son but.

Eren resta derrière Levi, l’observant avec une pointe de tristesse qui lui donna envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Le Caporal, lui, venait de relever la tête, et Mikasa manqua de laisser passer une exclamation horrifiée entre ses lèvres en voyant son visage tuméfié, le sang qui s’écoulait entre ses lèvres, de coupures sur son visage. Elle choisit de ne pas s’y attarder en sentant l’urgence se faire véhémente, en entendant une nouvelle salve de tirs dans leur direction, en voyant le regard furieux de Levi se poser sur elle. Elle devait les sortir de là.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Levi la regardait, fixement, et jamais la jeune femme n’avait vu tant d’émotions, tant de peine, de rage et de soulagement dans son regard et sur ses traits pâles. Il semblait comme soulagé de la voir, comme terrifié de la savoir là. Il tremblait de froid, le haut du corps à peine couvert des lambeaux de ses vêtements, les bras tendus et attachés soulevés par des spasmes musculaires qui devaient être affreusement douloureux.

Elle ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi, si peiné, si étranger à lui-même. L’inquiétude fut suffisante pour la faire avancer à ses côtés, venir s’agenouiller au plus près de la silhouette recroquevillée du jeune homme.

\- Levi ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Ackerman !

Sa voix était cassée, et la jeune femme ne savait pas si c’était à cause de l’émotion, ou tout simplement parce que ses cordes vocales accusaient un choc quelconque. Mikasa l’observa soupirer, passer son regard sur son visage, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, comme s’il tentait de se rassurer. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, la rage et la nausée au bord des lèvres.

Il ne semblait pas avoir été torturé. Son visage portait bien la trace de coups récents, mais rien qui ne soit trop inquiétant, et mis à part quelques ecchymoses sur les côtes et au cou, il semblait être en assez bonne santé. Elle manqua lui rétorquer quelque chose de venimeux, comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait quelque chose pour autrui sans se soucier de lui-même, mais ses mots se perdirent sur sa langue, dans sa gorge, lorsqu’elle aperçut Eren se rapprocher d’eux, darder sur elle un regard d’une obscurité si prégnante qu’il la laissa sans voix.

\- Mikasa … Tu ne devrais pas être là.

**DISTRICT DE TROST – Trois ans plus tôt.**

_\- Ackerman. Arlert._

_Mikasa descendit de son cheval à la suite de son ami, l’observant un instant grimacer sous l’inconfort de leur monture et les heures de chevauchée qu’ils venaient d’affronter, sensible à son état. Le Caporal Levi semblaient les avoir attendus : comment expliquer, sinon, qu’il se trouvait dehors à une telle heure de la soirée, sous une pluie fine qui semblait déjà l’avoir trempé ? La constatation fit bondir le cœur de Mikasa, manqua de la faire sourire._

_\- Caporal Levi._

_Armin semblait exténué. Il portait les si précieux documents trouvés dans les ruines de la maison des Ackerman dans une sacoche à son épaule, et ne se pria pas de s’en ôter et de la lui tendre dès que leurs montures furent attachées à l’abri, puis prises en charges par de nouvelles recrues qui s’étaient hâtés de les rejoindre à leur approche._

_Mikasa remercia son ami d’un sourire, s’en voulant un peu de l’avoir presque poussé à l’accompagner – Armin avait insisté, notamment lorsqu’Eren avait préféré repartir pour la capitale avec ce qu’il restait du Bataillon d’Exploration plutôt que de l’accompagner, et avait tenu à venir avec elle malgré les récents évènements, l’acquisition du Titan Colossal et la mort qu’il avait affronté de si près. Ils avaient rebouchés le mur Maria, libérés Shiganshina, trouvés les secrets de Grisha Jäger. Elle serra la sacoche contre elle, brisant son salut._

_\- Vous avez fait vite. Arlert, peux-tu … ?_

_\- Oui, bien sûr._

_Levi resta froid et impassible, invitant d’un regard Armin à déguerpir, ce qu’il fit sans se faire prier. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit immédiatement le chemin du réfectoire, sans pourtant manquer de se retourner vers elle alors qu’il s’éloignait dans le dos du Caporal, afin de lui offrir un clin d’œil qui manqua de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel._

_Mikasa et Levi restèrent ainsi un instant à se faire face, dans un silence simplement brisé par les bruits environnants et la pluie. Le Caporal semblait tendu, nerveux. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible qu’à l’habitude, mais elle ressentit une certaine tension dans son aura, une prise qui l’inquiéta un peu._

_\- Tu ne portes pas ton affreuse écharpe._

_Cette simagrée d’échange cordial manqua encore de la faire sourire. Elle serra fortement la sacoche dans sa main, repoussant ses cheveux trempés par la pluie de son visage. Son écharpe était soigneusement rangée et pliée dans la sacoche, enroulée autour des quelques documents qu’elle avait su rapporter de son village. Le regard de Levi s’attarda sur sa nuque découverte, et elle manqua d’en rougir, prit sur elle pour bouger un peu et entrainer son regard vers ses yeux._

_\- Elle est trempée, Caporal. Avez-vous un instant à m’accorder ?_

_L’endroit était désert, et il aurait été plus simple de discuter ici plutôt qu’à l’intérieur, où la promiscuité ne permettait que peu d’intimité, mais la pluie n’avait pas l’air de vouloir cesser et elle était déjà trempée, ses vêtements dégoulinant d’eau. Il sembla peser, un instant, ses quelques mots. Elle put voir le questionnement sur son visage, l’hésitation, avant qu’il ne finisse par soupirer, cédant à sa volonté, sous son soulagement._

_\- Allons dans mes quartiers._

_Mikasa cacha sa surprise, et le suivit du même pas décidé qu’il s’était imposé. Une entrevue dans les quartiers personnels du Caporal était dangereuse, même à cette heure de la soirée. Leurs camarades et les gradés devaient bien certainement être en train de diner dans le réfectoire proche, mais il y avait toujours un risque de croiser quelqu’un dans les couloirs. Et, ils n’étaient pas des moins reconnaissables._

_Elle comprenait, désormais. Le Major ne leur avait-il pas fait la leçon lorsque les nouvelles recrues avaient intégrées leurs rangs, quelques jours plus tôt ? Les relations au sein même du Bataillon étaient prohibées. Tout cadet pris sur le fait serait immédiatement renvoyé. Elle imaginait qu’il en était de même pour un gradé. Etait-ce cela que Levi redoutait, qu’on les voit, qu’on apprenne qu’ils s’étaient embrassés ? Avait-il peur d’être renvoyé à cause d’elle ? Pourtant, il la guidait dans les couloirs, lui ouvrant la voie, avançant rapidement vers le bâtiment réservé aux officiers sans sembler prendre garde à ce qui les entouraient._

_Elle, en tout cas, n’avait pas peur. Il n’était, de toute façon, plus question d’avoir peur._

_Ils s’arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes, au fond d’un couloir mal éclairé. Le Caporal ouvrit une porte et se mit en retrait, l’invitant à entrer, ce qu’elle fit sans attendre. Le deux pièces était minimaliste : un lit aux draps parfaitement faits, une table et deux chaises, une armoire, la salle d’eau à la porte fermée sur sa droite. Mikasa avait déjà eu l’occasion d’entrer dans les quartiers d’Hanji, et la différence entre les deux endroits la laissa un instant songeuse. Le Caporal ne semblait pas véritablement apprécier tout ajout trop personnel dans sa décoration._

_\- Tu voulais me parler, Ackerman ?_

_La jeune femme releva la tête, bougeant d’un pied à l’autre avant tout pour se donner une contenance. Elle avança d’un pas, hochant la tête, et Levi dû voir quelque chose dans ses yeux, car il se retourna un instant pour fermer la porte, les séparant du reste du monde, les enfermant dans une certaine confidence._

_\- Tu es trempée. Enlèves ta cape, tu fous de l’eau partout._

_Elle s’exécuta devant son regard ennuyé, retirant le vêtement de ses épaules pour le lui tendre. Il l’emmena dans la salle d’eau, où il dû certainement l’étendre dans le but de la voir un peu sécher. Mikasa resta sur place un instant, un peu gênée, le reste de ses vêtements tout aussi trempés : jamais Levi n’accepterait qu’elle s’asseye sur une chaise dans cet état._

_\- Je suppose que tu as trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant dans ton ancien village._

_Il pointa du doigt la sacoche qu’elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, et elle baissa les yeux vers elle avec un peu de surprise, l’ayant presque oublié – un comble – devant la situation._

_\- La maison de mes parents a été pillée. Il ne restait pas grand-chose … Mais, je me suis souvenue que mon père cachait parfois un peu d’argent et des documents sous une lame du plancher, dans ma chambre, sous un pied du lit._

_Elle vit les sourcils de Levi se hausser, l’incrédulité venir doucement figer ses traits. Elle décroisa ses bras et jeta son regard dans celui du Caporal, se lançant une fois pour toute, s’avançant bien assez pour poser la sacoche sur la table et l’ouvrir, en sortir le contenu qui était toujours entouré de l’écharpe d’Eren._

_Le Caporal s’approcha un peu, pas assez pour se tenir à côté d’elle, apparemment méfiant. Il l’observa mettre l’écharpe de côté, poser un petit carnet, des documents épars sur la table, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l’expression indéchiffrable._

_\- Ta mère faisait partie d’une grande famille, semble-t-il._

_Il fit un léger geste de la tête vers une feuille qu’elle tentait de lisser du plat de la main, et représentait une espèce d’arbre généalogique très étudié et magnifiquement calligraphié. Mikasa ne se souvenait pas l’avoir déjà vu, mais le nom de sa mère y apparaissait, ainsi que le sien, tout en bas de la dernière branche._

_\- Le clan Azumabito. Les quelques papiers qu’elle possédait parle d’Heazul, mais je ne sais pas ce que c’est._

_Elle remarqua les sourcils de Levi se froncer davantage, son regard s’adoucir, se perdre au-dessus de son épaule. Elle continua, pointant du doigt d’autres documents pour appuyer son propos._

_\- Mes parents ont toujours été persécutés et se sont installés dans ce village pour échapper aux histoires. Ils m’ont toujours dits qu’ils en ignoraient la cause. Mais, ce document-ci atteste qu’ils mentaient._

_Elle se retourna vers lui, montrant avec emphase un document signé de la main du Roi Fritz, attestant des services rendus par le clan Azumabito, leur allégeance à la couronne. Levi écoutait sans réagir, le regard tourné vers le vide. Il finit pourtant par parler, dans un murmure léger, au ton neutre._

_\- Les Azumabito et Ackerman servaient tous deux le Roi Fritz._

_Mikasa sourit légèrement sous ses mots et hocha vivement la tête._

_\- Et ces deux lignées étaient toutes deux protégées contre l’effacement de la mémoire. Nos familles ont servies le Roi pendant des décennies, n’ont rien oubliées de ce qu’il s’est passé avant notre venue derrière les Murs. Elles s’en sont ensuite détournées. Elles ont été persécutées pour cela._

_\- Mikasa, je ne vois pas-_

_Le regard de Mikasa remonta immédiatement vers celui de Levi. Il avait murmuré ces mots, doucement, et, si la jeune femme n’entendit aucun reproche dans sa voix, elle fut légèrement désemparée par la dureté de son regard, par l’absence de compréhension._

_\- Attends._

_Elle souffla ses mots, un peu décontenancée par l’absence de réaction du Caporal. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait tout dire, si elle devait vraiment expliquer tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête, tout ce qu’elle ressentait. Mikasa se sentait au bord de l’implosion, noyée parmi ses émotions, ses secrets, ses actions. S’en libérer, se confier, lui avait paru, sur l’instant, être une bonne idée. Désormais, face au regard dur et inflexible de Levi, elle n’en était plus si certaine._

_\- Mon père était orphelin. Là, regardes : il a conservé tous les documents quant à son adoption. Il n’était pas réellement un Ackerman, pas par le sang. Il a été adopté par eux, a été formé par eux._

_Elle vit Levi cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, assimilant apparemment l’information. Il ne réagit pourtant pas, les traits de son visage restant figés, sa posture similaire. Mikasa, ne sachant pas si c’était là une bonne ou une mauvaise réaction, s’empressa de continuer._

_\- Mes aptitudes, toutes ces histoires autour de l’effacement de la mémoire, du … « déclic » … Cela ne me vient pas des Ackerman, mais des Azumabito. Je pense que l’on peut penser … que nos aptitudes sont similaires. Eren parlait de tests, je ne sais pas comment il a pu savoir cela, mais peut-être est-ce le cas ? Peut-être que les Fritz ont manipulés nos deux familles ?_

_Elle rassembla les documents, plus pour garder ses mains occupées et les empêcher de trembler, et lui jeta un regard avide, attendant quelque chose, n’importe quoi, une émotion quelconque qui saurait lui prouver qu’elle avait bien fait, que lui aussi avait attendu ces informations décisives et lui en était reconnaissant._

_Un sentiment de panique, de dérision, s’empara d’elle alors qu’elle ne percevait toujours pas de réaction dans le regard de Levi. Elle avait imaginé du soulagement, de la compréhension. Elle avait imaginé de la curiosité, de l’espoir. Cette incertitude figée, cette inertie choquée, lui renvoyait l’aberration de sa situation, l’horreur de son comportement : en fait, qu’importe qu’ils soient des Ackerman, ou de toute autre lignée, n’est-ce pas ? A ses yeux, était-ce bien cela qui avait de l’importance ?_

_Mikasa repoussa ses cheveux trempés vers l’arrière, plus pour occuper ses mains et empêcher ses doigts de trembler que dans un réel soucis de confort, passant toujours d’un pied sur l’autre, laissant le stress et la panique faire trembler sa voix, craqueler son ton._

_\- Enfin, je … Je n’ai pas pu trouver d’autres documents, j’espère que cela est suffisant._

_\- Mikasa …_

_Levi avait soupiré son prénom et s’était avancé d’un pas, se tenant désormais près d’elle, son regard gris passant enfin sur les documents accumulés, les preuves qu’il sembla prendre dans leur globalité, accepter sans une question._

_Et, soudain, enfin, ses épaules se détendirent. Mikasa n’eut aucun mal à sentir son soulagement. Il ne fit aucun geste vers elle, comme elle-même n’osa pas bouger, pas tout de suite, mais l’œillade en coin qu’il lui jeta, le soulagement dans ses yeux, fut suffisant pour provoquer en elle une bouffée étrange, un sentiment qui la poussa à tendre ses doigts vers lui, à caresser du bout des doigts sa main si proche de la sienne._

_\- Je ne suis pas une Ackerman. Je ne suis ni ta cousine, ni ta nièce, ni quoi que ce soit d’autre. Nous ne sommes pas apparentés._

_Levi avait tourné son regard vers elle et la dévisageait avec une flamme, un incendie qui la laissa sans voix, transcendée. Il semblait enfin comprendre où elle voulait en venir, enfin comprendre ce qu’elle avait souhaité lui dire pendant tout ce temps. Il semblait l’accepter. Mikasa sentit l’émotion la gagner. Elle sentit ses joues brûler, et son sourire s’agrandir encore. Elle savait, désormais, ce qu’elle avait à faire._

_Elle se tourna légèrement vers le Caporal et posa sa main sur sa joue, se sentit faible et stupide en voyant ses doigts gelés trembler sur la peau chaude de l’homme. Il posa ses doigts contre les siens, les yeux perdus dans les siens, et Mikasa sentit ses doigts se réchauffer, cesser de trembler. Une chaleur inconnue, étrange, se répandit dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine. Sans qu’elle n’y pense, son corps se redressa, elle se mordit les lèvres._

_\- Tu as fait tout cela dans l’unique but de pouvoir m’apporter la preuve de notre non filiation ?_

_Le Caporal, s’il ne souriait pas, avait un regard brûlant, bien plus doux que tantôt, et il entoura sa main de ses doigts chauds, réchauffant un peu le cœur et le corps de la jeune femme. Elle sentit, sans qu’elle ne le veuille, son pouls s’accélérer et sa respiration s’approfondir. Le sang lui monta aux joues, elle ne put l’empêcher, ni le camoufler aux yeux de Levi. Lequel su, bien sûr, repérer son trouble, et son visage s’ourla enfin d’un sourire, le premier depuis le début de cette entrevue, ce qui n’aida pas Mikasa à recouvrer ses esprits._

_\- Eh bien, non, pas seulement, je veux dire …_

_Mikasa reprit une respiration tremblante, mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu’elle s’était rapprochée de Levi. Oh, il était proche. Sûrement trop. Il l’observait, cette fois-ci dans son intégralité, de ses yeux à ses jambes. Mikasa ne se sentit pourtant pas menacée, honteuse sous son regard, c’était sûrement même l’inverse. Ses joues ne décolorèrent pas : l’éclat dans le regard de Levi embrasait ses yeux._

_\- Tu vas devoir passer quelques jours au mitard. Pour insubordination._

_Le murmure franchit ses lèvres, franc, ferme._

_\- Je le mérite._

_Le souffle de Mikasa se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était là, sous ses doigts, il était dans la même pièce qu’elle et, si elle aurait dû en ressentir de la panique – c’était une situation inédite, effrayante -, la sensation n’évoquait en elle que de l’appréhension et de l’excitation._

_\- Je devrais … Je veux dire, Armin et Eren vont s’inquiéter …_

_Son visage se tenait si proche du sien qu’elle pouvait tout voir des défauts et des qualités de ses traits. Ses joues à lui aussi étaient un peu rouges – là où Mikasa avait l’impression que tout le sang de son corps avait migré jusqu’à son visage -, mais il ne semblait pas apeuré, ni incertain dans ses gestes. Il passa à son tour une main sur sa joue, et elle retint son souffle lorsque le geste s’abaissa jusqu’à sa nuque, sa clavicule découverte._

_\- Armin doit sûrement être avec Hanji et Eren est déjà au mitard._

_L’électricité était omniprésente, l’énergie circulait, se débattait, la tension était à son comble. Mikasa su ce qui allait se passer bien avant que cela ne commence. N’en avait-elle pas rêvé ? Ne faisait-elle pas que cela, ces derniers temps ?_

_\- Ah …_

_Ses lèvres si proches, si proches qu’elle put sentir son souffle contre les siennes, son regard, sa main … La jeune femme laissa ses doigts caresser la joue de Levi, se perdre dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle ferma les yeux._

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Mikasa laissa ses doigts se serrer dans ses cheveux, laissa son esprit se vider. C’était plus doux que leur premier baiser, moins approximatif. C’était également plus chaste que ce qu’elle avait espéré. Leurs lèvres s’épousaient, se rencontraient, mais Levi semblait se retenir, et elle-même ne savait pas comment lui montrer. Il finit d’ailleurs par se reculer, à un moment, en la sentant lui tirer les cheveux un peu plus fortement, à la fois surpris et amusé par sa manière de faire et par sa réaction._

_Elle avait les joues très rouges et le souffle court. Elle se tenait droite sur ses deux jambes, une main perdue dans sa nuque et l’autre resserrée sur le devant de son uniforme, ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules. Levi laissa sa main descendre de sa clavicule jusqu’à sa hanche, ses doigts voletant au-dessus de son flanc, la faisant frissonner et se rapprocher de manière instinctive._

_\- Levi …_

_Il sourit, un peu moqueur, ses yeux gris s’animant de clarté, et la jeune femme en fut quelque peu vexée : ce fut elle qui s’approcha, cette fois, écrasant leurs lèvres plus violemment. Elle ferma les yeux en le sentant tirer sur sa hanche pour coller son corps contre le sien, et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour maintenir son équilibre, approfondissant leur baiser alors qu’il passait un bras autour de sa taille._

_De mémoire, Mikasa ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi proche de quelqu’un, avoir même embrassé quelqu’un de cette façon – excepté dans ses rêves, bien sûr. C’était déroutant, et assez excitant, elle devait l’avouer. Dangereux, tellement dangereux, alors qu’ils étaient tous deux dans un corps d’armée qui interdisait de telles relations._

_Il appuya assez sur ses hanches pour la faire reculer. Elle s’exécuta sans réfléchir, incapable de penser, jusqu’à ce que ses mollets ne butent contre un meuble. Elle sentit alors son corps basculer vers l’arrière sans qu’elle ne puisse le contrôler. Ils tombèrent sur le lit sans cesser de s’embrasser, sans sembler y prêter une quelconque attention. Sa taille était toujours maintenue d’une prise de fer par Levi, dont les lèvres ne quittaient pas les siennes, et elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou pour le maintenir tout contre elle, appréciant de le sentir si proche, si fort, si décidé et définitif dans ses actes. « Plus de retour en arrière », pensa-t-elle. Après cela, difficile de lui dire qu’elle ne ressentait rien, qu’elle n’éprouvait rien. Après cela, difficile de se détacher de lui. Cela ne lui fit pas si peur que prévu. Cela lui tira une force, une audace, qu’elle n’aurait jamais crue possible._

_Le jeune homme la maintenait sur le lit, son corps soudé au sien, portant appui sur son coude pour que son poids ne l’étouffe pas. Il caressait ses flancs, serrait sa hanche, il passa sa main sur l’arrière de son pantalon et descendit sur sa cuisse, relevant sa jambe sur sa propre hanche, comme pour l’inciter à nouer ses jambes autour de lui. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête, détacha un de ses bras pour venir poser sa main sur la poitrine du Caporal, l’incitant à se stopper, ce qu’il fit au bout de quelques secondes._

_Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Mikasa sentait son corps entier brûler, de son ventre à ses reins, de sa poitrine à son visage. Elle l’observa un instant avec un sourire, lui ainsi penché sur elle, lové contre son corps, le visage hésitant entre surprise, détermination et frustration. Elle n’avait jamais vu ses yeux exprimer tant d’émotions, son visage s’ouvrir ainsi sur tant de sentiments. C’était rassurant. C’était tout à fait ce qu’elle avait espéré._

_\- J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_Elle rit un instant, le souffle encore court, passa ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle le repoussa plus fermement, et cette fois, il accepta de reculer, la laissant se redresser, quitter le lit sur lequel il l’avait déposé._

_\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous précipiter._

_Levi hocha lentement la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il eut toutefois un peu de mal à se détacher d’elle, laissant une main sur sa hanche. Mikasa le rassura en posant sa main sur la sienne, ses lèvres s’étirant dans un sourire._

_\- Je dois passer quinze jours au mitard, après tout._

_\- Qui est l’abruti qui a pris une telle décision ?_

_Il parla doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et Mikasa oublia de répliquer, se contenta de sourire. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, et elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu’elle pensa, un instant, qu’il allait sortir de sa poitrine._

_Était-ce le début d’une histoire ?_

Elle releva les yeux vers Eren, ses mains posées sur les épaules de Levi, tentant d’analyser la situation, de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Levi était solidement attaché, les chaines étaient épaisses, tout comme les cadenas qui les retenaient. Elle pouvait peut-être faire sauter les serrures grâce aux armes à feu qu’elle portait à la ceinture, mais l’action restait dangereuse – même si elle tirait parfaitement, des éclats pouvaient rebondir et le blesser. Elle portait bien un couteau, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait parvenir à crocheter toutes ces serrures avant de se faire attraper.

Levi respirait rapidement, son pouls était élevé. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère, sa panique, dans son regard et dans les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il chercha à croiser à nouveau son regard, mais elle s’en détourna en observant Eren les regarder avec une méfiance accrue, une hostilité qu’elle n’avait jamais penser voir sur son visage.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n’aidait-il pas le Caporal ? Pourquoi n’agissait-il pas ? 

Cela n’avait aucun sens.  
Oh. Si, bien sûr que si, bien sûr que tout cela faisait sens.

\- Eren ! Eren, arrêtes !

Elle se releva d’un bond, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et marcha d’un pas décidé vers son frère adoptif, passant sous l’une des chaines qui retenait le bras de Levi pour tenter de l’inciter au calme, à la raison. Elle leva les deux mains en un signe d’apaisement, de paix, notamment lorsqu’il recula d’un pas, n’appréciant apparemment pas de la voir s’approcher. Mikasa, tremblant d’une peur qui lui semblait muée de désespoir, s’efforça d’étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire.

\- Laisse-le partir. Tu n’as pas à faire cela.

Car, tout cela était de sa faute, n’est-ce pas ?

Il n’y avait pas d’autre soldat sur ce toit. Les plus proches étaient postés sur le bâtiment qui se trouvait en diagonale, à au moins trente mètres d’eux. Il y en avait peut-être dans la Tour et la bâtisse attenante, mais ils restaient invisibles, cachés ou tout simplement absents. Les laisser ainsi seuls semblait idiot : Eren pouvait se changer en titan, il pouvait arracher ces chaines facilement et s’enfuir avec le Caporal, semer les soldats et disparaitre sans heurts. Il aurait dû le faire.

Pas s’il était de leur côté. Pas s’il avait fait le pas de trop, franchi la ligne de pensée qui séparait ses camarades du reste du monde. Pas s’il avait cru Sieg. Pas s’il s’était rangé à son avis plutôt qu’au leur, plutôt qu’à leur décision.

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais, je ne peux pas le laisser partir, je dois le faire, je n’ai pas le choix.

Eren semblait calme. Il parla doucement, sans animosité, sans menaces, les deux mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, aussi flegmatique que possible. Le cœur de Mikasa manqua un battement. Eren et ses mots lui amenèrent un sentiment d’inconnu, d’angoisse profonde, qui fit dresser les cheveux derrière sa nuque et courir la chair de poule sur ses bras. Tout cela lui semblait impossible. 

\- Bien sûr que si ! Nous allons trouver un moyen, s’il te plait, nous allons-

\- C’est fini, Mikasa ! Nous avons perdus ! Ils ont Historia, ils vont la tuer si je ne le fais pas !

Eren réagit, cette fois, et ne manqua pas d’élever la voix, de retrouver toute la hargne et la rage qui le caractérisait, que Mikasa connaissaient si bien. Elle vit ses yeux verts reprendre vie, redevenir les deux orbes d’espoir que la jeune femme avait toujours aimé, préservé. Mais, la vie les quitta aussi vite qu’elle y était apparue, et son regard redevint bientôt fade, morne et vide. Il chassa son éclat d’un geste de la main. Mikasa sentit toute couleur déserter son visage.

\- C’est sa faute. Je lui avais dit de ne pas venir, de ne pas les provoquer, je vous avais dit de me laisser faire. Je n’ai pas le choix.

Non. Non. Cela n’avait aucun sens. Mikasa sentit son poing se resserrer autour de son arme à feu qu’elle gardait baissée. La colère commençait à monter, se forger au désespoir de leur situation, à cette pièce inextricable qu’elle ne voulait pas jouer, ne voulait pourtant pas abandonner. Elle serra les mâchoires.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

Eren soupira, apparemment ennuyé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Ecartes-toi, Mikasa.

Sa voix s’était faite plus froide, menaçante. Mikasa sentit l’urgence, la peur, la colère former un carcan autour de sa gorge. Elle redressa son arme, tentant d’oublier la moiteur de ses paumes, la sueur froide qui lui dégringolait l’échine.

\- Tu devras me tuer, moi aussi.

Un cliquetis de chaînes leur prouva que Levi entendait tout de leur conversation, mais Mikasa tenta de ne pas y penser. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui, là, maintenant. Elle devait trouver une échappatoire, une sortie. Elle devait trouver un moyen de tous les sortir de là.

Où étaient les autres ? N’avaient-ils pas tentés de la suivre ? Pouvait-elle espérer voir quelque renfort se montrer pour les aider ?

\- Ils ne laisseront rien au hasard. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’ils souhaitent commencer par Levi ? Laisser le « dernier espoir de Paradis » et la « femme qui vaut cent soldats » dans la nature … Je pensais t’épargner, je pensais que ton instinct de conservation l’emporterait sur le reste. Ne me force pas à te tuer aussi. Vas-t’en.

Il cracha ces derniers mots, les traits de son visage soudainement contractés d’une colère sombre, d’une ombre qui manqua de la faire reculer. Était-il si idiot pour penser qu’elle allait le laisser là, pour penser qu’elle allait laisser Levi à ce triste sort ? Elle serra sa main plus fort autour de son arme, rapprocha l’autre du couteau qu’elle portait à la taille, soudainement animée d’une colère féroce, d’une rage aussi sombre que la sienne.

**AU-DELA DES MURS, ÎLE DE PARADIS – Deux ans plus tôt.**

_\- Qui suis-je pour toi, Mikasa ?_

_La question la prit au dépourvue. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux, qui volaient en tous sens sous le vent plus vif maintenant qu’ils s’approchaient de la côte et de la mer, la replaça derrière son oreille. Ils trottaient mollement, pas pressés d’arriver à destination maintenant que toute menace avait été éradiquée et que leur chemin s’était fait calme._

_Leur première expédition hors des murs depuis la chute du Mur Maria. Une expédition destinée à voir la seule chose qui les avaient tenus hors d’haleine jusqu’alors, avides et impatients : cette mer qui les faisait tous rêver._

_Son cheval avançait au même rythme que celui d’Eren, au milieu de la formation. Ils n’avaient que peu échangés lors de la mission, certainement trop tendus – à bien y réfléchir, ils n’avaient pas plus échangés que cela, ces derniers jours -, ou perdus dans leurs pensées. La question la laissa donc surprise, et un brin déstabilisée._

_\- Tu … Tu es mon frère, Eren, non ? Tu es … de la famille._

_\- Ah. Je vois …_

_Elle haussa doucement les épaules, les sourcils arqués. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Quelle réponse cherchait-il ? Elle se sentit un peu gênée de le voir détourner le visage, son regard autrefois si vibrant devenu plus morne, plus sage depuis plusieurs mois, et évitant clairement de croiser le sien. Elle qui le connaissait si bien, autrefois, avait désormais beaucoup de mal à lire en lui, à comprendre certaines de ses réactions._

_Elle osa risquer un coup d’œil vers Levi qui chevauchait devant eux, et sembla avoir entendu leurs mots car il était légèrement tournés vers eux. Il fronça les sourcils, et elle ne put que pincer les lèvres, incapable de comprendre le mauvais pressentiment qui creusa son ventre, la laissa décontenancée face à la réaction d’Eren._

_\- Pourquoi cette question ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Oublies-là._

Eren était son frère. Il avait été, pendant longtemps, sa seule famille. Ce n’était plus le cas aujourd’hui.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, menacer l’homme qu’elle aimait, la menacer, elle. Il n’avait pas le droit de faire cela, d’essayer de lui prendre cela. Elle n’était pas un esclave. Elle n’était pas son esclave. Il n’avait pas le droit de faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres, cela allait au-delà des principes même qui unissaient leur Bataillon, leur dernier bastion de l’Humanité. Il n’avait pas le droit de faire cela, lui préférer Historia, leur préférer sa propre survie.

\- Tu es un idiot si tu crois qu’ils te laisseront vivre en paix après tout cela. Tu pourras tous nous tuer, nous livrer, cela ne changera rien : tu es un Eldien. Ils finiront par te tuer, toi aussi.

Eren haussa des épaules à son tour, leva le regard vers l’horizon, la place noire de monde, les soldats en faction qui les tenaient en joue. Ses yeux, vides, ne semblèrent s’accrocher à rien.

\- Je n’ai pas beaucoup d’espoir quant à ma survie, ni la vôtre, mais j’ai foi en celle d’Historia. Et, celle de notre fils. Ils m’ont donnés leur parole : ils les laisseront vivre si je suis leurs ordres.

\- Leur parole ne vaut rien ! Nous sommes ta famille, nous pouvons- !

\- Non.

Les mains de Mikasa tremblèrent. La voix d’Eren n’appelait aucune réponse, aucune répartie. Il avait fait son choix. Il était apparemment déterminé à le mettre en action, à suivre son idéal jusqu’au bout. Quoi qu’il en coûte. Mikasa sentit les larmes – traitresses, faiblesses – monter, emplir ses yeux noirs. Tout cela ressemblait à un cauchemar.

\- Alors, tues-moi. Tues-moi et laisses-le partir.

Un nouveau cliquetis de chaînes répondit à sa voix tremblante, cassée. Levi hurla son prénom.

\- Mikasa !

Eren roula des yeux, apparemment bien ennuyé par l’intervention du Caporal. Il siffla entre ses dents, sortant ses mains de ses poches pour balayer l’air d’un geste vain.

\- Il se vengera. Cela serait inacceptable.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr, c’était là une réponse adéquate, une idée envisageable. S’il s’en sortait, Levi n’aurait de cesse de pourchasser Eren et les siens pour les faire payer. Comme elle-même le ferait si elle ne parvenait pas à le sauver. Bien sûr qu’Eren savait cela. Bien sûr qu’elle avait commis un faux pas et était tombée dans le piège, qu’elle s’était jetée là-dedans sans réfléchir, incapable de croire que celle qu’elle considérait comme son frère de sang puisse à ce point la trahir.

Mikasa sentit son bras retomber sur le côté, son arme à feu tomber au sol. Sa gorge lui semblait avoir doublé de volume, elle se sentait incapable de respirer normalement, de parler. Elle sentit une larme tomber de ses yeux qui ne parvenaient plus vraiment à voir, qui roula sur sa joue. Eren affichait un air plus contrit, et il eut une mimique de moue désolée, qui sembla achever la jeune femme, briser ce qui lui restait de cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, Mikasa. J’aurai préféré que cela se termine autrement-

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Ses gestes furent instinctifs.

Elle devait se battre. C’était cela, n’est-ce pas ? Le Monde était cruel. Les gens mourraient. Mais, non, elle pouvait se battre. Elle savait le faire, elle avait déjà réussi à se sortir de situations bien plus critiques. Elle était la « femme qui valait cent soldats ». Elle pouvait y arriver, se sauver, les sauver. En sauver au moins un d’entre eux. Et, si elle devait n’en sauver qu’un … Son choix était déjà fait.

Elle avança d’un pas rapide, coupant Eren dans son énième tirade. Elle mit toute sa force vers l’avant alors qu’elle avançait le couteau qu’elle avait pris en main et dissimulé dans sa manche dans un geste rapide et précis. La lame se planta dans son cou, s’y enfonça jusqu’à la garde.

**ÎLE DE PARADIS – Quelques jours plus tôt.**

_\- Je pars avec Eren._

_Levi siffla ces quelques mots, baissant le ton pour éviter qu’on ne les entende – comme partout en ces lieux, les murs avaient des oreilles. Mikasa manqua de rétorquer, prit sur elle pour se contenir, ne pas laisser son exaspération prendre le pas sur le reste. Elle pressa ses mains contre ses yeux, les passa sur son visage. Elle sembla immédiatement plus fatiguée et expressive, son regard, assombri par la colère, se levant vers le sien._

_\- Non ! C’est moi qui dois y aller !_

_Levi roula des yeux, très visiblement agacé. Ils étaient sur le mur qui les séparait des dunes de sable et du tout nouveau port de Paradis. Entourés par le Bataillon d’Exploration et l’Etat-Major venu spécialement pour l’occasion. Mikasa soupira, prenant sur elle pour garder un visage inexpressif, sachant bien qu’elle ne devait pas paraitre réfractaire aux décisions des gradés, et surtout pas laisser voir à quel point celles du Caporal, son supérieur direct, l’agaçaient._

_Elle ne se pria pourtant pas de faire de son regard quelque chose de plus noir et de plus mauvais, de faire de son sourire une piqûre virulente, notamment lorsqu’ils furent dos au groupe, tous deux avançant lentement vers leur prochaine affectation. En retour, Levi laissa tomber son impassibilité une seconde, son exaspération, sa colère, venant immédiatement déformer ses traits._

_\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je suis toujours ton supérieur._

_Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel, lasse._

_Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années. Deux. Ou trois, peut-être, elle ne se souvenait plus précisément – ce n’était pas grave, parce que Levi n’avait pas non plus un don pour les chiffres et les anniversaires. Ils n’avaient été que peu séparés pendant ce laps de temps, Mikasa jouissant d’une place privilégiée dans l’escadron recomposé du Caporal – il se chuchotait même qu’elle parviendrait bientôt à avoir sa propre équipe, et par là-même une promotion qui ferait d’elle une Capitaine. Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de ces longs mois à tuer les derniers titans de Paradis, à ériger des barricades, construire des infrastructures, former de nouveaux soldats et parader dans les rues de Paradis. Une certaine forme de paix qu’elle avait appris à découvrir et apprécier, malgré tout._

_\- Je veillerai sur lui._

_Levi chuchota sur un ton plus tendre, plus prévenant, cherchant à attirer son regard. Il avait repris son impassibilité légendaire, mais Mikasa ne put s’empêcher de remarquer tout ce que les autres ne voyaient pas dans ses yeux : l’amour, l’appréhension, l’inquiétude._

_Bien sûr qu’il avait su qu’elle allait se porter volontaire pour un tel projet, bien sûr qu’il l’avait devancé pour prendre sa place et la protéger – comme toujours. Elle soupira, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, agacée de s’être laissée ainsi coiffer au poteau par ce nabot._

_Elle manqua de le dire : « Je veux surtout que tu veilles sur toi. Que tu reviennes. » Elle le pensa, fort, mais n’osa pas dire les mots tout haut. Il les connaissait, après tout. Il savait tout d’elle. Non ? Il allait revenir, tout allait bien se passer. Le mauvais pressentiment qui lui tiraillait le ventre n’avait pas lieu d’être, les rapports entre Levi et Eren s’étaient améliorés au cours des années, ils allaient veiller l’un sur l’autre. Son frère ne savait pas pour eux deux, comme personne d’ailleurs, mais il allait veiller sur Levi._

_Des pensées qui n’avaient pas de fin, des murmures fugaces qui n’avaient pas de sens. Elle n’y pouvait rien. Il était de toute façon assez grand et fort pour se défendre. Elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter._

_Elle coula un regard vers lui, manqua de sourire. Elle devait partir dans les heures qui suivaient à cause d’un rendez-vous important dans l’enceinte du Mur Sina et, si elle se dépêchait, peut-être serait-elle rentrée à temps pour leur dire au revoir avant leur départ ? Elle devait se concentrer là-dessus. Tout allait bien se passer._

_Tout allait bien se passer._

Le sang coula sur ses mains tremblantes. Elle sentit à peine les larmes déborder de ses yeux, rouler sur ses joues, son regard écarquillé par la panique et la détresse captant celui d’Eren, toute la désolation, la souffrance et la rage qui comprimèrent soudain ses traits. Elle lâcha le couteau, la laissa là, profondément enfoncée dans le cou d’Eren. Elle recula de quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de comprendre, de tout à fait savoir ce qu’elle venait de faire. 

Des cris résonnèrent sur les toits environnants. Des impacts de balles volèrent à nouveau autour d’eux. Mikasa se baissa par réflexe, laissant son instinct prendre le pas sur la raison, sur ses pensées qui semblaient n’avoir plus de sens. Les yeux écarquillés, les membres tremblants, elle se souvint soudainement de sa mission, et rampa jusqu’à Levi, heureusement toujours indemne.

Mikasa repassa sous la chaine pour lui faire face, se redressant assez pour pouvoir étudier la serrure et la chaine qui lui retenait le bras droit. Elle dû toutefois abandonner son étude lorsqu’une balle vint siffler à son oreille, finit sa course dans le muret derrière elle, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Le visage de Levi, qui avait perdu toute impassibilité, se tordit davantage de rage et de désespoir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Fiche le camp !

Elle reprit son arme à feu d’une main tremblante. Elle pouvait tout à faire tirer dans une chaine - et le fit, même, à un moment, tentant de viser le poteau de fer qui le retenait, sans succès. Le fer ne bougea pas, ne s’entailla même pas. Elle tira à nouveau, visant la serrure, mais le coup rebondit et les manqua de justesse. Les doigts tremblants, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se mit à fouiller ses poches dans l’espoir d’y trouver quelque chose, n’importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de défaire ces chaines. Si seulement elle avait récupéré le couteau avant de s’en détourner …

\- Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

Elle manqua se mettre à pleurer pour de bon. Les sanglots étaient là, comprimant sa gorge, l’empêchant de respirer. La panique prenait le pas sur la raison, l’empêchait de se concentrer. 

Elle ne s’était jamais sentie si dépourvue, si faible. Où étaient ses réflexes, ses compétences de super soldat ? Où étaient la « femme qui valait cent soldats », celle qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui, lui seul, celui qui était enchainé face à elle, qui allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien, si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement la solution à ce problème inextricable ?

\- Mikasa, ne fais pas ça-

Il parla doucement, dans un désespoir que Mikasa aurait préféré ne jamais entendre sur ses lèvres. Elle posa une main sur son torse découvert, manquant de grimacer en le sentant si gelé sous son toucher, observant avec un peu d’émotion le collier qu’il portait autour du cou, celui qu’elle lui avait cédé avant qu’il n’embarque avec Eren pour le continent, des jours plus tôt.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la même chose que des années plus tôt, lorsqu’elle avait laissée Mme Jaeger mourir sans pouvoir rien faire, laissée ses parents se faire tuer sans parvenir à les sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la même chose arriver à Levi. Il en était hors de question.

\- Je vais y arriver, je dois juste-

Un éclair soudain, brillant et brûlant, la coupa dans ses gestes. La lumière les couvrit avant la lumière, aveuglante, avant le souffle, incandescent. Mû d’un instinct primal, Mikasa se jeta sur Levi et enroula ses bras autour de lui par réflexe, se collant contre son corps, tentant de protéger le dos du soldat des vapeurs brûlantes qui venaient d’inonder le toit. Levi gémit de douleur entre ses dents serrées, et elle-même ne s’empêcha pas d’hoqueter lorsqu’elle ramena ses bras brûlés vers elle, observant avec sidération la peau de ses mains et de ses avant-bras se rétracter, prendre une teinte cramoisie sans qu’elle n’en ressente la moindre douleur. 

Levi hurla quelque chose dans son oreille, se mit à bouger, à tirer plus fort sur ses liens, prêt à s’arracher la peau, les membres s’il le fallait, pour s’en défaire.

Mikasa regarda ses mains. Le visage de Levi. Puis, au-dessus de son épaule.

Eren venait de se changer en titan.

Les tirs s’arrêtèrent autour d’eux. Les hurlements, dans les rues, furent tout ce qui perça au travers du battement sourd de son cœur, qui semblait lutter pour sortir de sa poitrine. Même Levi se figea en apercevant son regard, en observant la pure terreur, le plus intense désespoir, se mêler à ses larmes, dans ses yeux noirs brillants.

Le monde était cruel. Il n’avait jamais cessé de l’être. Il avait été beau, parfois, rempli de couleurs et de si belles choses, mais … elle n’avait jamais été destinée à le voir sous toutes ses formes, à en profiter sous toutes ses facettes, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolée …

Le titan se rapprocha d’eux, hurla. Mikasa ne retint plus ses larmes, incapable de le faire, incapable de bouger, de s’enfuir, de reprendre les armes pour se battre, se battre encore, se battre contre lui, Eren, qu’elle aimait tant. 

Levi pleurait, lui aussi. Elle se sentit bête de ne s’en apercevoir que maintenant. Il ne pleurait jamais. 

Elle passa ses doigts tremblants, brûlés, sur sa joue. Elle se permit de sourire, une dernière fois, et de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une dernière fois.

Une dernière fois … C’était le cas, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Mikasa !

Elle l’enlaça, passa ses bras autour de son corps, posa une main sur sa nuque. Elle le serra fort, ignorant ses mouvements désespérés, les suppliques sans sens qu’il hurlait dans l’espoir de la voir lâcher, se reculer, s’enfuir. Elle le serra le plus fort qu’elle le put, tenter de le recouvrir de ses bras, de son corps, comme si ce simple geste pouvait le préserver, comme si elle pouvait parvenir, ainsi, à le sauver. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Elle n’avait qu’un but, qu’une obsession. Elle n’avait jamais été portée que par cela, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Je t’aime. Je t’aime, je-

Elle devait sauver ceux qu’elle aimait.

La main d’Eren se referma sur leur forme enlacée. 

Et, serra. Serra. Serra.

Les os se brisèrent dans une cacophonie grinçante.  
Les hurlements devinrent pourtant bientôt des gémissements, des grognements.  
Les bruits s’assourdirent. 

C’était un monde bien cruel.


	2. The beginning and end of everything [1/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Comme vous pouvez le voir, cet OS vient miraculeusement de se changer en fic à chapitres ! J'avais bien une idée de 2e partie, mais elle a mutée, je dois l'avouer, et s'est naturellement transformée en quelque chose de plus étoffée. En fait, je voulais détailler un peu plus la relation entre Levi et Mikasa, donner plus de contexte, et surtout, faire le lien avec cette 2e partie qui sera un chapitre plus lointain, et qui me tient particulièrement à coeur.
> 
> Certaines phrases ont été modifiées dans le 1er chapitre afin de coller à la suite. Rien de dramatique, juste quelques allusions, vous ne serez pas perdus. 
> 
> **Petites notes** : ce n'est pas un slow burn (que j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire, mais que j'adore lire), car toute la relation Levi x Mikasa est installée en ... 3 chapitres ^^ (si je ne digresse pas en écrivant la suite) ; il y a mention de past! Levi x Petra, que j'aime beaucoup ; ce chapitre alterne les PDV de Levi et Mikasa ; l'action prend place après le choc des titans (saison 2) et l'énième kidnapping avorté d'Eren.
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter :  
>  **Losing my religion, de BeLL**.
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

La souffrance était partout. Elle couvrait l’Univers. Elle poussait les êtres à faire le pire, à se libérer pour le meilleur. Levi la ressentait, la vivait. Dans son corps, dans sa tête, dans les yeux des autres, dans son cœur. Constamment.

Les larmes du père de Petra. La tête décapitée d’Isabel. Le corps demi-tranché de Furlan. Les derniers moments d’agonie de Kuchel. Le regard vide de Petra. Le cadavre de Kenny. Les corps, tous les corps qui jonchaient et nourrissaient la terre autour des Murs, tous ces corps, ce sang, ces corps qui pourrissaient à l’extérieur, qui pourrissaient jusque dans sa tête.

La souffrance était comme une sangsue, jamais rassasiée de lui : elle l’accompagnait toujours. Elle n’était pas qu’éphémère. Toujours là, cachée mais présente, le forçant à se mouvoir, à parler, à juste agir. Toujours là, qui s’était penchée sur lui et ne l’avait plus quitté à la mort de sa mère. 

Car, une fois éprouvée, elle restait comme un poison increvable, une maladie chronique, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de vous ronger jusqu’à l’os, et elle était en train de le faire, là, en l’instant, elle était littéralement en train de le dévorer vivant, avec autant d’efficacité que ces damnés titans qui pullulaient hors des murs.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas le montrer, n’est-ce pas ? Il était fort, trop fort, trop scruté pour laisser passer de telles choses, une affection si particulière. Certains voyaient clairs dans son jeu, savaient lire entre les lignes et voir dans les failles, mais la plupart d’entre eux étaient morts, maintenant. Les autres observaient son arrogance, sa fierté, sa froideur, ses capacités exceptionnelles au combat avec une admiration empreinte de jalousie ou de colère – selon les cas. Tout ce qui était à l’intérieur de sa tête, tout ce qui pourrissait dans ses entrailles, n’étaient que pour ceux qu’il avait âprement sélectionnés, chèrement désignés et à qui il avait donné toute sa confiance. Erwin, Hanji. Et les autres, tous les autres.

Eux, sa famille. Les disparus. Les morts. Tous ceux qu’il aimait, et ne cesserait jamais vraiment d’aimer, dans l’espoir de peut-être les revoir un jour, quelque part, de l’autre côté.

Alors, la souffrance était là, apprivoisée mais toujours sauvage, et observait avec lui tout ce qui se passait aux alentours. Les nouvelles recrues, les expéditions, les nouveaux morts, les pleurs et le désespoir. Il encaissait et elle jubilait. Il se tenait au bord du précipice pendant qu’elle lorgnait vers le fond, vers le bas de la pente et la plausible chute mortelle vers laquelle elle semblait le pousser.

Mais, il n’allait pas lui céder, n’est-ce pas ? Car, il avait fait une promesse, non ? Il avait promis à Erwin de ne jamais regretter, de ne jamais penser aux « et si … » et au désespoir qui l’avait envahi lorsqu’il avait accepté de continuer avec le Bataillon d’Exploration, de suivre l’homme sans plus se poser de questions. 

Ici, au moins, il avait un rôle à tenir, un but. Des gens comptaient sur lui. Il pouvait au moins sauver un peu d’entre eux, au moins payer un peu sa dette à la société, à l’Humanité, envers Isabel, Furlan, Kuchel et tous les autres, envers tous ceux qui étaient morts et ne seraient plus jamais à même de pouvoir voir le soleil se lever sur un autre jour.

Il allait se battre avec elle, contre elle. Vivre avec elle. Mourir à ses côtés. Elle était devenue une prolongation de son corps, une entité dans sa tête. Elle était toujours là.

Pourtant, un jour – un instant -, la souffrance ne fut plus la principale préoccupation de Levi. Se complaire dans sa propre abjection était pourtant son activité favorite, la plus précieuse, mais elle fut délaissée en comparaison d’autre chose. De bien plus … _intriguant_. 

Mikasa Ackerman était une jeune recrue peu banale. Elle restait distante des autres. C’était peut-être cette chose qui la caractérisait le plus : cet écart forcé, implacable, qu’elle imposait entre eux, envers tous ceux qui s’approchaient d’un peu trop près. Certes, elle parvenait à faire partie du groupe, surtout grâce à ses deux amis d’enfance, en était un membre central, une amie et alliée pour tous, mais elle restait à l’écart, volontairement éloignée. 

Ses yeux sombres balayaient le Bataillon, observant, analysant. Un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres. C’était peut-être de la timidité. C’était peut-être de l’indifférence. C’était peut-être sa façon personnelle de se protéger. C’était peut-être juste un goût trop prononcé pour la solitude.

Levi aimait la regarder de loin quand il pensait que son regard était tourné ailleurs. Depuis le procès d’Eren, depuis qu’elle avait montré de très impressionnantes capacités face à Annie, elle avait retenu son attention. Une certaine forme de curiosité, qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis l’entrée d’Isabel dans sa vie, s’était mise à grandir, à pousser comme une herbe folle, accaparant parfois ses pensées, le détournant de toutes les autres choses qui germaient à l’intérieur de sa tête.

Elle était capable de tout. Grande, fine et magistrale, des cheveux noirs, le port altier, un visage de porcelaine, de marbre, qui semblait seulement pouvoir se briser sous la colère, sous la rage qui semblait battre jusqu’au fond de son cœur, sous la même souffrance qu’elle semblait cacher à l’intérieur de sa tête. 

Parfois, il lui semblait qu’il ne pouvait détourner les yeux d'elle tant elle semblait captiver son attention. Sa façon de bouger, la grâce de ses mouvements, sa force, son opiniâtreté et cette once de rébellion qu’elle ne semblait pouvoir contenir, étaient fascinants. 

Douloureux.

Levi mit peu de temps à mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait. « Attirance », « envie », « affection ». Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il ressentait ce genre de choses pour quelqu’un, alors cela ne lui fit pas si peur. 

Il attirait les regards, même dans la ville souterraine, et ne s’était jamais trop prié pour faire entrer l’une ou l’autre de ses prétendantes dans sa vie, sans vraiment se soucier du reste. Dans la ville souterraine, tout avait été simple, sans attaches. A la surface, et après les morts d’Isabel et Furlan, tout avait paru trop soudain, trop, trop, pour qu’il puisse seulement comprendre ce qu’il faisait. Il avait bu et couché avec tant de jeunes femmes qu’il ne parvenait parfois pas à se souvenir de tous leurs noms. Puis, lorsque la peine avait été moins grande, lorsqu’elle avait été recouverte du poids laissé par le temps, - et aussi parce qu’il n’était plus un gamin de dix-huit ans fraichement sorti de la misère - il avait décidé de faire plus attention, de grandir.

C’était à cet instant-là que Petra Ralle était entrée dans sa vie.

\- Caporal ?

Levi releva légèrement la tête, ses yeux un peu perdus se heurtant au regard froid et légèrement agacé de sa subordonnée. Il s’était si bien perdu dans ses pensées qu’il en avait presque oublié ce qu’il faisait là, une idiotie qui le fit serrer les dents. Mikasa se tenait à la porte de la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Sasha Braus dans leur cachette de fortune, qu’ils avaient ralliée après la bataille contre le Titan Cuirassé et l’enlèvement d’Eren, et elle semblait à la fois surprise et en colère de le trouver là.

Levi s’empressa de se reprendre, de cacher ses pensées sous son impassibilité habituelle. Il chassa l’image de Petra d’un mouvement de la tête - son sourire, sa silhouette, son corps écrasé contre l’arbre. Son cœur se serra. Il fit comme si de rien n’était.

\- Je peux entrer, Ackerman ?

La jeune femme se redressa, passa une main sur ses vêtements et, après ce qui semblait être une courte hésitation, l'invita d'un geste à entrer, ce qu'il fit non sans se demander s’il agissait de la meilleure façon. 

La pièce était assez bien rangée, plus que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Cela ne l’empêcha pourtant pas de glisser un regard critique et aigu sur la pièce, sous les yeux légèrement assombris de colère de Mikasa, qui semblait être vaguement agacée de cet examen. Levi la vit croiser les bras du coin de l’œil, relever la tête avec un peu de défi. Manquant de sourire face à son air un peu agressif – et toujours moins impassible lorsqu’il semblait être dans les parages -, il se tourna vers elle, l’observant avec tout l’ennui qu’il était capable de retransmettre.

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment apprécié ton comportement, tout à l’heure. Ça aurait presque pu passer pour de l’insubordination.

Mikasa se tendit un peu plus. Elle avait extrait Eren de son titan contre l’avis de ses supérieurs, agissant de son propre chef alors que le jeune homme semblait épuisé, incapable de continuer. Elle n’avait écouté que son instinct – comme d’habitude – et ses sentiments – c’était d’un pathétique … - avant d’agir sur un coup de tête, sans respecter la hiérarchie et les ordres. 

N’importe quel soldat aurait déjà été foutu dehors face à tant d’insubordination, mais elle était le « miracle de l’Humanité », n’est-ce pas ? La « femme qui valait cent soldats ». Impossible de la renvoyer comme on congédiait un simple cadet. Pourtant, elle devait suivre les ordres, qu’elle le souhaitait ou non et, en tant que son supérieur direct, c’était malheureusement à lui de la faire se tenir tranquille, de lui enfoncer ces règles pourtant si simples dans la tête.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Caporal, je ne pense pas qu’Eren aurait pu en supporter plus. Je n’ai fait que le protéger.

Levi manqua de rouler des yeux face à cette plaidoirie des plus agressives, son ton qui prit des accents un peu plus aigus sous la colère.

\- Oui, c’est tout ce que tu sembles être capable de faire, apparemment.

Mikasa serra les mâchoires, la contraction parfaitement visible dans la tension soudaine de son visage à l’habitude si lisse. Ses bras se serrèrent un peu plus autour d’elle et Levi su immédiatement qu’il n’allait pas en falloir beaucoup plus avant qu’elle n’explose.

\- Votre opinion m’importe peu. J’espère que vous n’attendez pas des excuses de ma part, car vous n’en aurez pas.

Pas le moins du monde vexé, Levi manqua à nouveau de sourire franchement à cette remarque.

Peu de soldats osaient réellement lui parler si franchement, sans ajouter trop de fioritures ou de condescendance, même, dans leurs paroles. Les gens avaient peur de lui, étaient jaloux, ou le considéraient comme un obstacle. Dans tous les cas, leurs mots étaient toujours trop respectueux, enjôleurs ou modérés pour être parfaitement sincères. La franchise de Mikasa, son absence de retenue, étaient libérateurs et bienvenue. 

C’était peut-être aussi pour cela qu’il l’appréciait tant : elle ne le considérait ni comme un être qui lui était supérieur, ni comme un antagoniste, mais comme son égal. Un emmerdeur notoire pour lequel elle avait tout de même du respect et, il le savait, même un brin d’admiration (il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas voir la lueur dans son regard noir lorsqu’ils étaient en mission).

\- T’es bornée, Ackerman. Tu agis comme une gamine stupide.

Mikasa manqua de grincer des dents, vexée. 

Ah !, elle aurait tout donné, sur l’instant, pour pouvoir l’attraper par la peau du cou et le mettre à la porte. C’est ce qu’elle manqua de faire, d’ailleurs : elle revint vers la porte et l’ouvrit, tentant de garder un semblant de respect – comme s’il était assez aveugle pour s’y laisser berner -, de cacher un peu de la colère qui l’animait dès qu’elle le voyait.

Elle ne la comprenait pas vraiment, cette colère. Elle était baignée d’autres choses, de sensations qu’elle ne comprenait pas, qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment vécu. Elle était née lors du procès d’Eren, lorsque le Caporal avait molesté son frère sans état d’âme, devant ses yeux. Elle aurait pu le tuer pour cela. Elle se sentait encore parfois la rage nécessaire pour le faire. Mais, elle s’était assagie avec le temps. Transformée. En quelque chose qu’elle ne parvenait pas totalement à saisir.

C’était étrange. De ressentir tout cela, dans un seul instant, une seule envolée. Elle qui avait du mal à ressentir quoi que ce soit depuis des années, depuis l’enfance, se retrouvait parfois noyée à l’intérieur d’elle-même par un regard, un mot, un acte qui la retournait, lui donnait envie de se battre et d’avancer.

Le Caporal l’observa une seconde, l’air ennuyé, avant de soupirer et d’avancer à son tour vers la porte. Elle avait la main posée sur le battant, et elle fut légèrement surprise lorsqu’il posa ses doigts sur les siens durement, les écrasant presque, un peu de colère venant briller dans son regard gris alors qu’il relevait les yeux vers elle.

Mikasa ne baissa pas les yeux. Il avait les doigts gelés. Le froid de sa peau ne lui fit rien, pourtant, car la glace parcourait également ses veines.

Parfois, elle avait même peur que son cœur en soit recouvert tant il lui semblait désormais insensible. Rien ne l'atteignait vraiment. Elle était comme une machine. C’était ce que disaient les gens, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’elle était un amas de chair sans cœur, dépourvu de raison, uniquement porté par l’attrait du sang. Un cadavre qui marchait, respirait, et elle pensait parfois qu’elle en était un, notamment lorsqu’on lui demandait de sourire plus, de s’entrainer moins, de se détendre. Elle pensait parfois qu’elle n’était qu’un foutu cadavre, un cintre sur lequel pendait son uniforme, un crane vide sous des cheveux noirs qui parvenaient à camoufler le moindre de ses regards – vides, eux aussi.

Était-elle morte ? Est-ce qu’on pouvait mourir, en continuant de marcher et de respirer, malgré tout ?

Non. Elle ne l’était pas. Les morts n’avaient pas de but, or elle en avait un : protéger Eren. Parfois, elle ne pensait être faite que pour cela, veiller sur Eren, tuer ces titans, vivre le chaos. Comme si c’était la seule chose à faire, la seule pour parvenir à revivre, à se libérer. Elle devait s’y conformer, sans jamais se plaindre ou émettre le moindre avis. Pour quoi faire, de toute manière ?

Elle n’était bonne qu’à cela.

\- Est-ce que vous avez fini ? Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir de ma chambre, maintenant ?

Elle articula les mots avec colère, difficilement. Ses pensées s’égaraient, ses yeux se figèrent dans ceux du Caporal qui l’observait fixement, impassiblement, et elle manqua de laisser passer quelque chose, de dire quelque chose de plus.

Il ne partait pas. Il était là, figé, à la regarder, à passer son regard sur son visage, dans ses yeux, comme s’il y cherchait quelque chose, comme s’il … _s’inquiétait_.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Elle pinça les lèvres, perdue.

Qui pouvait réellement se soucier de ce qu’elle pensait ? Elle était froide, sans cœur, sans raison. N’avaient-ils pas tous raison ?

Non. Non. Elle le pensa, aurait voulu le hurler. Non, elle n’était pas que cela, elle n’avait jamais été que cela. Elle avait parfois juste envie de hurler et de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, les nerfs à vifs, les larmes au corps. Juste pleurer. Juste … Leur faire comprendre qu’elle avait trop mal pour tenter quoi que ce soit de plus, qu’elle avait si mal qu’elle ne parvenait pas à sourire ou rire ou pleurer sans se laisser submerger par le reste, toutes ces choses qu’elle cachait, toutes ces images qu’elle tentait d’oublier.

Son père baignant dans son sang. Sa mère et la hache profondément enfoncée dans son épaule. L’homme qu’elle avait tué cette nuit-là, dans cette cabane. Mme Jäger et ses cris. Hannes. 

Il y avait comme deux entités qui se battaient en son sein. Quelque part, derrière son armure, derrière ses yeux vides et son expression glacée, résidait encore une enfant, perdue et seule, qui ne demandait qu'à vivre au grand jour. Une enfant effrayée par le monde qui l’entourait, une enfant qui grandissait en même temps qu’elle, qui demandait autre chose, plus, bien plus que ce que la vie lui offrait dans l’instant.

Un peu d'amour, de tendresse, d'affection. Sentir qu’elle n'était pas qu'une marchandise, un outil, une poupée de chiffon abandonnée dans un grenier. 

Ces sentiments, ces émotions peinées, ne se virent pourtant aucunement sur son visage, aussi habile était-t-elle à tenir le masque qu'elle s'était forgée en place. Il ne vit rien, ou du moins, ne fit pas l'étalage de sa vision.

\- Ne recommences jamais ça, Ackerman. 

Sa voix s’était faite plus basse, moins froide. Ce fut si subtil que Mikasa se demanda un instant si elle ne l’avait pas rêvée. Et, il sorti, arracha ses doigts des siens et disparu dans un claquement de cape et de talons, la laissant hébétée. 

Le cœur battant trop vite.

L’instant fut pourtant vite oublié. Comme tant d’autres. Ils avaient précipitamment quittés leur cachette au milieu de la nuit, sous les ordres du Major Erwin, avaient montés un plan afin de retrouver ceux qui en voulaient à Historia et Eren. Les événements s’étaient enchainés à une vitesse folle, leur laissant peu de répit, peu de chance de réellement y réfléchir.

Le Bataillon d’Exploration avait été démantelé. Ils étaient désormais recherchés pour trahison et assassinats. Dans leur malchance, leur plan avait échoué, et Historia et Eren se trouvaient maintenant tous deux prisonniers. Ils étaient traqués par une escouade spéciale, menée par un certain Commandant Ackerman … Cela faisait beaucoup.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Se cacher dans la forêt, vivre dans la clandestinité … Était-ce là leur seule échappatoire ? Etaient-ils voués à vivre ainsi, en parias, jusqu’à la fin ? Mikasa soupira, soudainement plus lasse qu’en colère.

Le Caporal Levi discutait avec Armin, près du feu de camp. Mikasa sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son ami hocher parfois la tête entre deux phrases, se tordre les mains d’une angoisse qu’elle ne pouvait que comprendre. Ne venait-il pas de tuer son premier être humain – un vrai, cette fois ? Elle avait été incapable de le rassurer, de le faire parler. Elle fut étrangement surprise et perturbée que le Caporal, d’habitude si froid, soit le seul à parvenir à faire entendre raison à son ami, à le rassurer.

Le Caporal avait semblé profondément perturbé après leur altercation et la perte d’Historia et Eren. Ils avaient perdus quelques soldats, de bonnes recrues, notamment des membres de l’Escouade d’Hanji. Il avait semblé à Mikasa que ses épaules étaient plus basses, son regard moins dur. Hanji elle-même avait semblé un peu inquiète lorsqu’ils s’étaient repliés vers la forêt.

La jeune femme bougea légèrement, soudainement mal à l’aise. Elle leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres, vers le ciel étoilé qu’elle parvenait tout de même à percevoir au travers des branches, s’arrachant à la scène, s’arrachant à la silhouette du Caporal Levi assis devant elle.

Son cœur s’était remis à battre plus vite. Etrangement. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira à nouveau, passant une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Elle l'avait tant détesté, tant haït, pourquoi ne le haïssait-elle plus ? C’était un fait : elle ressentait désormais plus de curiosité que de colère. Elle voguait sans cesse entre l'envie de lui trancher la tête et celle de toucher sa peau – sa peau si froide sur la sienne, incandescente, comme lorsqu’il avait posé sa main sur la sienne ce soir-là, dans sa chambre. Comme lorsqu’il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir de se jeter à la suite du chariot qui emmenait Historia et Eren, quelques heures plus tôt. 

Elle serra ses bras autour d’elle, soudainement tremblante. Quel était ce poison qui parcourait ses veines ? Elle secoua la tête, se reprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi.

\- Ackerman. Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

La voix du Caporal la fit sursauter, la surprit tant qu’elle manqua d’en hoqueter de stupeur. Elle baissa les yeux et intercepta le fantôme d’un sourire sur ses lèvres, qui s’évanouit toutefois si rapidement qu’elle pensa l’avoir rêvé. 

\- Qu’est-ce que- ?

Levi lui tendit un bout de pain, quelques fruits qu’ils avaient ramassés un peu plus tôt dans les bosquets, une conserve de viande en sauce qui fumait encore. Elle les prit tous d’une main qu’il fut surpris de voir trembler un peu, son regard brillant encore d’une lueur d’étonnement sincère qui manqua de lui provoquer un nouveau sourire.

Ces sensations lui firent du bien. Après la mise au ban du Bataillon, l’altercation avec Kenny – qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis des années -, la perte de nouvelles recrues et l’enlèvement d’Historia et d’Eren, il fut surpris de se sentir rassuré par sa présence, par la lueur ferme et terre-à-terre dans son regard.

Comme si elle seule parvenait à l’ancrer dans le sol, à lui faire comprendre qu’il était là, bien là, qu’il n’allait pas tomber du gouffre qui lui faisait de l’œil, non, qu’il était là et qu’il n’était pas encore le moment de se laisser aller.

\- Vous avez parlé avec Armin.

Elle l’observait désormais avec une certaine curiosité. Assise contre un arbre, les jambes en tailleur, sa veste d’uniforme repliée à ses côtés et son écharpe posée sur ses cuisses, elle semblait plus apaisée que tantôt, lorsqu’il l’avait empêché de poursuivre les kidnappeurs d’Eren et Historia. Ses yeux noirs brillaient toujours d’un peu de colère, mais elle ne semblait plus si prégnante et véhémente.

\- Il ira mieux. On n’oublie jamais la première fois qu’on tue quelqu’un, mais ça passera. Ça finit toujours par passer. Armin est solide, il va s’en remettre. Arrêtes de te prendre la tête et manges.

Elle penchait la tête sur le côté, les abysses noires de ses orbites se plongeant dans ses yeux plus clairs. Son visage était impassible, comme taillé dans le marbre. Il tomba dans une vague sombre, noire et obscure, où se battaient le néant et les émotions les plus intenses qu'il ait jamais vu, où s’affichaient une maturité et une douleur qui lui retournèrent l'estomac. Des puits sans fond dans lesquels il aurait pu se perdre. Ces yeux dont il eut énormément de mal à se détacher.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre dans son corps, des pensées nouvelles se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.

Elle baissa finalement le regard sur le pain qu’elle tenait encore en main et, dans un geste lent, vint mordre dedans. Elle ne releva pas le regard. Il lui en fut particulièrement reconnaissant : il lui semblait qu’il était désormais tout à fait incapable de garder une expression fermée, un regard indifférent.

\- Merci, Caporal.

Elle parla doucement, sans colère. Sans brusquerie. Un remerciement sincère, peut-être pour la nourriture, peut-être pour son échange avec Armin. Il ne put voir ses yeux pour se fixer tout à fait, mais cela lui fut toutefois suffisant.

Il se racla la gorge et tourna les talons, certainement un peu plus vite que ne l’aurait demandé les circonstances. Elle ne sembla pas s’en interroger. Il aurait été, de toute manière, incapable de lui parler à nouveau face-à-face, dans l’instant, tant son cœur semblait le brûler, tant il battait vite entre ses côtes. 

« Attirance », « envie », « affection ». Merde. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Elle était un soldat. De dix ans sa cadette de surcroit. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec Petra, rien à voir avec les autres, elle était une gamine stupide et bornée, suicidaire. Elle allait bientôt faire un pas de travers et finir dans la gueule d’un titan, tant elle se bornait à protéger un homme qui ne voulait pas d’elle, qui était prêt à mourir pour sa petite cause personnelle. Il ne devait pas s’attacher à elle. Elle pouvait être jolie, être forte, être intelligente, être à peu près tout ce qu’elle désirait, il ne pouvait pas faire tout autre chose que de fantasmer des possibilités. Il ne pouvait pas … tomber amoureux d’elle.

Tomber amoureux. Merde. Il était effectivement en train de plonger dans ce gouffre, n’est-ce pas ?

Mikasa releva la tête au bout d’un instant, lorsque les pas du Caporal s’éloignèrent et qu’elle fut certaine qu’il ait bien rejoint les autres. Son cœur aussi battait fort dans sa poitrine et ses joues avaient un peu rosies, oui, il était vrai. Elle s’empressa de remettre l’écharpe qui reposait sur ses jambes autour de son cou, de cacher son visage sous la laine épaisse.

Elle devait le haïr. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le faire ? Pourquoi devait-elle se trouver attirée par sa silhouette, sa voix froide, son regard ? Elle n’était qu’une gamine, il était son supérieur. Que voulait-elle ? Qu’était-il en train de se passer ?

Qu’espérait-elle ? Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.

Elle continua finalement de manger après quelques instants, le cœur battant toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine. Et, elle se permit de sourire, doucement.

Elle n’avait pas rêvée : il s’inquiétait pour elle.

Et, les jours et les nuits s’enchaînèrent. La capture d’un chef des Brigades Spéciales, le tabassage en règle qui la laissa de marbre, l’arrivée d’Hanji et l’annonce de leur réincorporation. Avant cet instant, pressé devant l’église des Reiss.

Ses camarades discutaient fébrilement, inquiets et anxieux. Portée par sa colère et l’urgence de sortir Eren de cette impasse, Mikasa entreprit de vérifier son équipement une dernière fois, quittant sa veste pour se mettre plus à l’aise pour l’attaque qui allait suivre.

L’homme qui les avait attaqués dans le District de Trost était un Ackerman, tout comme elle, et il serait également celui qui allait leur tenir tête ce soir. Un homme dangereux, qui leur avait donné du fil à retordre. Qui avait apparemment été le mentor du Caporal Levi. 

Mûe d’une certaine inquiétude, elle osa relever la tête, tourner son regard vers le Caporal, désormais en grande discussion avec Hanji. Ils avaient discutés de tout cela un peu plus tôt – il avait parlé et elle avait répondu, incapable d’exprimer toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait parlé d’un « éveil », quelque chose qui s’était également produit chez lui, un instant qu’elle-même avait vécu dans cette cabane, face à Eren, sous ses mots et son injonction à combattre et à vivre.

Se pouvait-il que le Caporal soit également un Ackerman, comme elle ?

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, sa tête tourner.

\- On attaque ensemble, Ackerman. Tu es prête ?

Mikasa se reprit, bougeant un peu la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, des choses impossibles qui lui passaient par l’esprit. Le Caporal s’était approché, accroupi face à elle devant la trappe d’accès au sous-sol. Il posa une main sur son genou et elle manqua de le repousser, de s’y accrocher, de poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle releva la tête pour tomber dans son regard. 

Elle n’avait pas rêvée : il s’inquiétait _réellement_ pour elle.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. L’adrénaline. Elle sourit, doucement. Et hocha la tête, déterminée.

Avec lui à ses côtés, il lui semblait qu’elle était capable de tout accomplir.


	3. The beginning and end of everything [2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici le 3e chapitre, comme prévu ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise. Voici un nouveau round de la débâcle sentimentale de nos deux idiots, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ;)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !
> 
>  **Petites notes** : Ce chapitre alterne toujours les PDV de Levi et Mikasa et suit les évènements du dernier chapitre ; Eren est légèrement plus instable que dans la série/le manga (vous pensiez cela impossible? Eh bien, non! ^^) et j'ai ajouté quelques scènes qui caractérisent bien son lien avec Mikasa et sera plus parlant dans les chapitres à venir (et pour ce qui s'est passé dans le prologue) ; Un ou deux chapitre(s) encore avant que nous en revenions au présent (post-prologue), mais je continuerai à ponctuer la ligne du récit de petits flashbacks, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter :  
>  **SUGA's Interlude, de Halsey ft. Suga** et  
>  **Impossible, de Nothing But Thieves**.
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

L’attaque fut une réussite. Ils parvinrent à sauver Historia et Eren, puis à tuer l’effroyable titan qui avait pris les traits de Reiss et menaçait de détruire le Mur. Celui-ci était désormais mort depuis plusieurs jours et Historia, accueillie comme le messie dans l’enceinte des Murs, allait monter sur le trône. 

Tout allait bien, enfin. Tout aurait dû aller parfaitement bien.

Eren n’allait pas très bien. Il refusait de parler de ce qui s’était passé dans la grotte et avait passé des jours enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de voir quiconque. Il avait plusieurs fois rejeté Mikasa, dont une fois, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, qui avait été assez violente. Elle n’avait pas réellement réagit, trop enfermée dans sa considération aveugle, dans ses sentiments. Mais, elle allait porter pendant encore longtemps la gifle qu’il lui avait porté au visage dans sa rage aveugle, les mots glacés qu’il avait eu à son égard, entre ses sanglots désespérés et rageurs.

Il était perdu. Il devait se sentir seul. Il avait semblé si désespéré, si prêt à mourir dans cette grotte. Même sur le Mur, avant qu’ils ne tuent Reiss, lorsqu’il s’était donné des coups pour se punir … 

Mikasa serra davantage ses bras autour de ses jambes, remonta son écharpe sur son visage. Elle manqua de pleurer, mais ne le fit pas. Les larmes n’arrivaient plus à couler depuis longtemps. Elle allait devoir vivre avec cette souffrance supplémentaire, ce poids particulier, encore un de plus sur ses épaules. L’état d’Eren, ce changement d’attitude qui l’inquiétait, la rendait folle. Ce n’était pas grave. Il allait aller mieux et elle allait survivre, comme elle le faisait toujours, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle était épuisée, à bout nerveusement et physiquement et, pourtant, elle se tenait là, assise en haut du Mur, les jambes ramenées contre elle, alors qu’elle contemplait le gouffre et la lande, dans le silence et la quiétude revenus. Elle n’avait pas réussi à s’endormir. 

Ses rêves n’avaient jamais été très fantaisistes. Elle ne rêvait que très peu, ses nuits étant trop courtes, ou tout simplement exempts d’espoir lui permettant de penser à autre chose que sa condition actuelle. Elle rêvait de sang, des silhouettes sombres et floues de ses parents. Elle rêvait de la mort de Mme Jäger, parfois. Elle rêvait surtout des fantaisies noires, des projections obscures qui faisait du monde qui l’entourait quelque chose de pire encore, de plus solitaire, de plus froid. Ses rêves n’étaient jamais calmes, jamais reposants. Ils laissaient constamment leur empreinte sur elle.

Cette nuit, en particulier, lui avait semblée difficile. Elle s’était déjà réveillée à deux reprises, dans un sursaut, en sueur, sans en comprendre la raison. Comme un sentiment de chute, une prise au niveau de son estomac qui l’avait fait flancher, ouvrir les yeux et avait coupé son souffle. Elle avait dû patienter, souffler profondément, retrouver son équilibre avant de pouvoir se retourner et se rendormir, exaspérée et épuisée, incapable de faire le vide en elle.

Son sommeil ne pouvait pas être paisible, pas maintenant qu’un chapitre se fermait, qu’une nouvelle étape se dessinait. Il ne pouvait pas l’être, pas maintenant que l’espoir s’était fait si mince qu’elle peinait désormais à le voir. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir, pas quand son esprit ne cessait de faire des liens, de comparer, de chercher, d’inventer des choses, de se tromper, d’avoir raison. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir … maintenant qu’elle savait.

Un vent froid la fit trembler, mais elle n’y prêta pas attention. Elle étouffait. Elle releva les yeux vers la lande, vers cette portion du Mur laissée aux titans, là où s’était trouvée sa maison, à un moment, avant que tout ne disparaisse. L'Univers s'étendait au-delà de ces portes et elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'en franchir le seuil. Eren ne serait peut-être jamais assez fort pour les aider à reconquérir ce territoire. Elle-même ne parviendrait peut-être jamais à le soutenir, à le protéger jusqu’à la fin. Ils allaient sûrement échouer. Tout cela était stupide.

\- Ackerman ?

Le murmure suffit à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle n’était plus seule, et, avec instinct, elle se retourna, se retrouvant presque à genoux devant celui qui se tenait désormais à quelques mètres d’elle, et qu’elle reconnut sans mal, dans un soupir soulagé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le Caporal Levi parla un peu plus fort, assez pour que sa voix puisse s’entendre malgré le vent, toutefois pas assez fort pour alerter la garde qui surveillait les environs un peu plus bas. Aucune présence n’était tolérée sur les Murs après la tombée de la nuit, sauf dérogation – qu’elle n’avait pas. 

Elle fut d’ailleurs assez surprise qu’il soit là, à une telle heure de la nuit. Se pouvait-il qu’il l’ait suivi ? Elle s’empressa de s’ôter la pensée de la tête, qui semblait aussi grotesque que stupide.

Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, respirant profondément avant de le regarder. Son visage était plein d’une détermination froide, d’un calme lisse et glacé. Ses yeux gris brillaient sous l’éclat spectral de la lune. Elle manqua s’étrangler avec ses mots.

\- Rien. Désolée, Caporal, je ne faisais que prendre l’air.

Elle tourna son regard vers le côté, incertaine, butant sur ses mots, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi lui dire – elle ne pouvait pas parler des cauchemars, de son altercation avec Eren, de ses inquiétudes, du vide qui s’ouvrait en elle. Elle sentit le Caporal Levi s’avancer et soupira.

Le Caporal ne sembla pas être aussi gêné qu’elle, pas comme elle se sentait un peu à part, presque rougissante de le savoir là, si proche. Il se contenta de continuer à l’observer, son regard balayant rapidement sa silhouette, avant de revenir à son visage.

\- Être sur le Mur à une telle heure de la nuit est interdit. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

Il s’approcha d’un pas, et Mikasa pu allégrement voir les détails de sa posture, de son visage. Il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Son équipement tridimensionnel était sanglé autour de lui. La lumière générée par la lune incisait ses traits déjà acérés et accentuait les cernes sous ses yeux.

Il était … attirant. Ce n’était pas une pensée nouvelle, alors elle ne se sentit pas réellement gênée d’y penser, là, en l’instant. Oui, il était charismatique et particulièrement bien fait de sa personne. Il était fort, admirable. Il aurait pu être parfait sans son caractère de chien et sa vulgarité, mais … 

Mikasa se mordit la langue violemment, se forçant à revenir à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à cela. Elle n’avait pas le droit de penser à tout cela. Il n’y avait plus que la différence d’âge, ainsi que leur différence de grade, car il y avait désormais également cette question autour de leur nom. Il n’avait pas encore parlé des Ackerman, de Kenny. Elle n’avait pas osé lui poser la question.

Car, s’ils étaient réellement liés par le sang, qu’allait-il se passer ? Qu’allait-elle faire de toutes les choses qui brûlaient dans son ventre et mûrissaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur si elle découvrait qu’il était de sa famille ? Elle ne connaissait pas la différence entre une famille et un clan – selon Armin, il y en avait une -, ni même si cela avait une quelconque importance. Elle ne pouvait pas s’imaginer des choses, fantasmer des scénarios en sachant qu’elle ne pourrait jamais …

Elle se racla la gorge, tentant de se reprendre et lui répondre, enfin. Souhaitant également cacher son trouble, l’empêcher de voir ce qu’elle pensait, ce qu’elle ressentait, l’étrange étranglement dans sa voix et le nœud qui lui barrait l’estomac.

\- Il n’y a pas de titans, ici. Pas de danger. Et, je sais parfaitement me défendre toute seule.

Un voile d’agacement passa sur le visage du Caporal. Mikasa serra ses deux mains l’une contre l’autre, tentant de conserver son impassibilité, son calme.

\- Je sais. Mais, je suis ton supérieur, et par conséquent le garant de ta sécurité. Tu es précieuse, et tu dois faire un peu plus attention à toi. Tout le monde s’inquiète pour … Enfin, je m’inquiète pour toi, tu es-

Tétanisée, abasourdie, Mikasa ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu’il cherchait à lui dire, quel message il était en train de lui faire passer. Elle sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir de surprise.

\- Vous … Vous inquiétez ? Pour _moi_ ?

Oh !, ça ne devait pas être si apaisant, si bon et si chaud. Non. La sensation qui lui envahit le corps, le ventre, n’aurait jamais dû être si rassurante. Elle se sentit rougir, quitter toute impassibilité. Se redresser un peu dans sa position assise, attentive à ce qu’il allait dire, à son visage contracté par une émotion qu’elle ne comprit pas.

Elle savait qu’il s’inquiétait pour elle, elle l’avait bien deviné, mais … L’entendre le dire clairement était autre chose. Une confirmation inédite et étrange.

Personne ne s’inquiétait plus pour elle depuis longtemps. Sasha et Jean avaient arrêtés de la suivre dans ses escapades nocturnes, de poser des questions. Armin semblait avoir bien trop à penser avec Eren et Annie. Eren ne semblait plus vraiment s’intéresser à elle depuis un moment déjà. Pour les autres, elle n’était qu’une machine qui finirait toujours par s’en sortir, retomber sur ses deux jambes. Personne ne s’inquiétait plus pour elle. Elle en avait été intimement persuadée.

Elle s’était apparemment lourdement trompée.

\- Quoi ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! Je n’ai jamais dit … Merde, je viens de te dire que c’était mon rôle, je ne … !

Levi sentit le peu de contrôle qu’il gardait sur son visage s’évaporer. Il s’embrouilla, incapable de se reprendre, de trouver les bons mots. Cette gamine … Merde, qu’était-il en train de faire ? Qu’était-elle en train de lui faire ?

Mikasa le regarda avec surprise, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Belle, si belle dans cet éclat de lune, les cheveux volant au vent, ses traits fins et-

Il se sentit rougir. Là, ses joues se mirent à brûler, son sang ne sembla faire qu’un tour dans ses veines. Il se sentit mortifié, honteux d’avoir cédé à son esprit irréfléchi, à des pulsions qui venaient de dépasser tout contrôle. Il pinça les lèvres et se détourna, refusant qu’elle puisse le voir dans un tel état, refusant qu’elle puisse avoir ce pouvoir sur lui.

Et, pourtant, il ne tenta pas de se dérober. Il l’observa du coin de l’œil, incapable de faire ce que lui dictait sa raison, à savoir quitter les lieux et s’enfuir. Elle semblait si … abasourdie, si surprise qu’il puisse s’intéresser un tant soit peu à elle, s’inquiéter pour elle. Il manqua se renfrogner, pensant à tous ses amis, tous ceux qui gravitaient autour d’elle et avaient son estime. Eux devaient bien s’inquiéter pour elle, non ? Elle n’était pas bête au point de ne pas s’en être aperçue ?

Mikasa recula, doucement, s’asseyant de nouveau et ferma les yeux, fortement. Levi sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Elle semblait tout aussi troublée que lui.

\- Enfin, je … 

Lui qui avait cru pouvoir se rendre jusqu’au Mur pour réfléchir un peu et se détendre … Son escapade nocturne avait été stoppée nette par Mikasa Ackerman, et il s’en sentait assez frustré. Il n’avait que peu dormi, la nuit dernière, - comme à peu près chaque nuit depuis son enfance, même si la veille avait été plus difficile que les autres. Il aurait aimé profiter du calme, de l’absence de soldats et de menace pour aller s’entrainer ou, du moins, tenter de méditer un peu et réfléchir sur la suite à donner aux événements. Ses pensées avaient été balayées par cette gamine qui avait visiblement un don pour se manifester au pire des moments, alors qu’il songeait au vain de ses actes et, assez stupidement, à elle.

A ses cheveux noirs, aux traits de son visage, à sa peau brûlante, à son regard noir brillant et à ses lèvres. Merde. 

Et, voilà qu’il peinait désormais à trouver ses mots, à se reprendre face à elle. Il devait passer pour un idiot. Non pas qu’il s’en souciait vraiment ! Mais …

Il tenta de trouver quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour se sortir de cette impasse. Bien sûr qu’il s’inquiétait pour elle, était-elle idiote pour ne pas l’avoir remarqué ? Il s’inquiétait toujours pour eux, pour son Escouade. Cela n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Ce n’était pas comme si elle attirait plus son regard que les autres, comme s’il la couvait plus que les autres. Ce n’était pas comme s’il usait d’un peu plus de laxisme avec elle. Pourquoi en semblait-elle tant surprise ? Pourquoi semblait-elle … si _touchée_ par cela ?

Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux et les releva vers lui. Le sourire qu'elle adressa à Levi fut le plus lumineux, le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Il lui retourna le ventre, manqua de lui arrêter le cœur. Il rougit de plus belle et toussa, embarrassé et confus, tentant de masquer son malaise sous son air le plus sévère et dur. 

Peine perdue.

\- Tu … Nous sommes attendus demain pour le couronnement. Arrêtes de faire l’idiote et vas te coucher.

Il espéra que sa voix ait été assez forte et sûre. Il espéra qu’elle n’ait pas vu le doute sur son visage, l’attirance dans son regard. Il se tint plus droit, incapable d’y penser, incapable de réfléchir lorsqu’elle se leva soudain, et épousseta son pantalon avant de resangler son équipement tridimensionnel à sa taille.

Il devait se reprendre. Il devait arrêter tout cela. Elle n’était pas Petra, elle n’était qu’une cadette de vingt ans, une gamine qui ne savait rien, un miracle tombé des cieux qui allait mourir un jour – comme tous les autres – et partir – comme tous les autres. Elle était une Ackerman. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être de sa famille, qu’en savait-il, putain ?!

\- Bonne nuit, Caporal.

Elle passa à côté de lui, son bras frôlant le sien. Elle parla soudainement d’une voix si douce que Levi sentit son cœur en manquer un battement. 

Elle partait, bien sûr. Comme il le lui avait demandé. N’était-ce pas ce qu’il venait de lui demander ? Elle partait avec la connaissance profonde qu’il éprouvait quelque chose, au moins de l’inquiétude pour elle. Elle partait pleine de confiance, et allait le laisser à nouveau dans l’ombre. C’était douloureux. Intolérable. Elle allait retrouver ses amis, tous ceux qui croyaient en elle. Elle allait le laisser, encore. 

Jamais encore cette séparation ne lui avait semblé si angoissante, si désespérante. Il avait besoin d’elle, aujourd’hui, plus que jamais. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait – oh !, il le comprenait parfaitement -, si tout cela avait le moindre sens. 

Il n’avait vécu cela qu’une fois, avec Petra. Mais, Petra était morte, aujourd’hui. Il avait dû porter son corps, pour ensuite la laisser là-bas, loin de ses parents, loin de leurs espoirs, loin de tout. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Il s’était promis de ne plus retomber dans le piège, de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Il avait autre chose à faire, il avait d’autres choses à accomplir, il ne pouvait pas encore se laisser piéger, il ne pouvait pas … Mikasa était mortelle, comme lui, comme Petra. Il n’avait pas besoin de trop penser pour s’imaginer ce qui adviendrait d’eux dans un futur proche. Ils allaient mourir. Espoirs de l’Humanité ou non, cela arriverait bien un jour. Il n’était pas certain de pouvoir se remettre à nouveau d’une telle perte. 

Et, pourtant … Il aurait tout donné pour qu’elle reste, pour tendre la main vers elle et l’arrêter dans ses pas.

Il avait besoin d’elle pour lui promettre que tout cela n’était pas vain. Il avait besoin d’elle pour comprendre que ce n’était pas la fin, mais un nouveau commencement. Il avait besoin d’elle pour comprendre ce qu’il était en train de faire, pour comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, la mettant au centre de ses projets et pensées, faisant d’elle une priorité devant tout le reste, devant sa propre survie. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Il avait besoin d’elle.

Il soupira, observant la lune et la nuit, la lande silencieuse et obscure. Pensant déjà aux prochaines heures, aux prochains jours. Le désespoir, la fatigue, se posèrent sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb, prêts à l’engloutir, à le happer, à raviver sa rage.

Levi ne fit pas un pas, pas un geste. Mikasa passa près de lui, ignorant tout de ses états d’âme, prête à partir, prête à s’enfuir. Mais, avant de totalement disparaitre, avant de revenir à sa propre vie et à ses obligations, elle se rapprocha. 

Levi ne comprit pas ce qui la poussa à s’avancer, omettant leur proximité soudaine, les mots, la crainte. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle osa poser une main sur sa joue, tourner doucement son visage pour pouvoir l’observer. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle semblait si triste, si peinée, pourquoi il y avait tant de larmes dans ses yeux, pourquoi elle souriait ainsi. Il se figea lorsqu’elle se pencha pour venir embrasser sa joue, laissant sa chaleur se répandre dans ce geste, son espoir s’insuffler dans chaque pore de sa peau, chaque cellule de son corps.

Elle disparue dans un sourire, et Levi porta une main tremblante à sa joue, sonné par ce qu’elle venait de faire, par ce geste complètement irraisonné.

Une larme roula jusqu’à ses doigts, et il n’en comprit pas le sens.

Il avait besoin d’elle pour comprendre.

Il attendit qu’elle soit enfin redescendue et un peu éloignée avant de la suivre, regagnant à son tour les quartiers alloués au Bataillon d’Exploration. Une fois seul, la porte verrouillée, le jeune homme s’autorisa à souffler et força ses épaules et ses membres à se détendre. Il dénoua sa cravate, enleva sa veste en soupirant. Merde. La fatigue venait poser son poids sur ses épaules. Ce qu’il venait de se passer sur le Mur n’avait de cesse de tourner et tourner dans sa tête.

Elle l’avait embrassée. Chastement, certes, mais cela avait été un acte presque subversif, pour elle qui n’était qu’un soldat. Avait-elle été si émue de le sentir inquiet pour elle ? Etait-ce cela qui l’avait poussé à un tel geste ?

(Ou, tout autre chose. Après tout, peut-être s’était-il passé quelque chose plus tôt dans sa journée, n’importe quoi qui aurait pu la pousser à chercher du réconfort, à s’épandre ainsi. Ce n’était peut-être rien. Oh !, comme il aurait aimé y croire !).

Il manqua de toucher à nouveau sa joue, mais se força à ne pas le faire, se trouvant stupide, idiot à penser à de telles choses. Elle n’était pas Petra. Elle n’était qu’une gamine un peu trop seule, un peu trop solitaire, un peu trop forte, un peu trop belle, un peu trop bornée. Il ne pouvait pas tomber. Il ne pouvait pas tomber par sa faute.

N’est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as l’air de bonne humeur. J’ai cru te voir sourire il y a de cela un quart d’heure.

\- Tch.

Erwin esquissa un sourire légèrement moqueur auquel il ne daigna pas répondre, se forçant à l’ignorer – sans réellement y parvenir.

La fête battait son plein, entre musique et petits fours, hypocrisie et stratégie déguisées dans de belles robes de soie. Historia était sagement assise sur son trône, rendant les nombreuses révérences d’un simple signe de la tête et d’un sourire figé toutefois assez convaincant. Autour d’elle, des nobles, des gradés, discourant et parlant sans s’arrêter, dansaient parfois, buvaient beaucoup. 

Levi ne put s’empêcher de grimacer de dégoût, cachant son expression dans son verre de vin – le seul qu’il s’autoriserait ce soir, juste pour donner le change aux bonnes manières –, lorsque deux nobles vinrent serrer la main d’Erwin, posté à ses côtés, et donner le change sur des inepties et vœux de prompts rétablissements quant à sa blessure. Les mondanités de ce type l’enrageaient. Il n’y avait pas pire pour lui rappeler d’où il venait et ce qu’il y avait perdu, pas pire pour le ramener à sa condition.

\- Quelle bande de-

\- Levi.

Il manqua de rouler des yeux face au rappel à l’ordre, ne s’empêchant pourtant pas de dévisager avec colère ces interlocuteurs indésirables qui s’éloignèrent sans le saluer. Mais, au-delà de son ton légèrement autoritaire, Erwin ne sembla pas s’offusquer de son impolitesse, souriant toujours.

Levi se désintéressa très vite de son ami et ses petits sourires et ravala un bâillement, observant les alentours avec un clair ennui. Il avait passé une nuit trop courte – plus qu’à l’habitude -, une journée harassante entre rapports et autres paperasses. La perspective de devoir mettre autre chose que son uniforme et de participer à une cérémonie officielle l’avait fait grincer des dents toute la journée. Et, pourtant …

Etrangement, oui, Levi se sentait d’assez bonne humeur ce soir.

Mikasa Ackerman n’avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis la veille. Son geste était repassé en boucle dans son esprit, il avait été incapable de s’en défaire, de s’en éloigner. Il avait rêvé de ses yeux pendant ses rares heures de sommeil, et n’avait cessé de l’imaginer pendant tout le temps qu’il avait passé pencher sur ses papiers. Une vraie plaie. 

Et, elle était là, un mince sourire sur le visage, entourée de ses idiots d’amis, juste en face de lui, à l’autre bout de la salle. Sans sa veste d’uniforme, sans son équipement, sa chemise blanche officielle remplacée par un simple haut noir. Il la trouvait belle avec ses cheveux volant librement autour de son visage aux traits plus calmes et apaisés. Sauvage et libre, alors qu’elle osait quelques pas de danse dans les bras d’Armin, sous les sourires de leurs camarades.

Il osa boire une gorgée de vin, peut-être pour se donner une certaine contenance, ou même un peu de courage. Il avait réfléchi à tout cela aujourd’hui. A ce qu’il fallait faire, à ce qu’il allait pouvoir faire. A ce qu’il _ressentait_ pour elle.

« Désir ». « Convoitise ». « Sentiments ».

Il n’était plus question d’attirance, d’envie ou d’affection, il le savait bien. Il n’était pas assez idiot ou ignorant pour ne pas s’en être rendu compte, pour ne pas avoir fait la paix avec lui-même sur ce point. Et, contrairement à ce que l’on pouvait penser, passé le premier choc, cela ne lui paraissait plus si terrifiant que cela.

Rien, venant d’elle, ne lui paraissait insurmontable, plus maintenant : elle n’était qu’une petite fille. Elle ignorait qui elle était, elle ne vivait que pour un garçon qui se fichait bien d’elle, elle n’était ni plus jolie, ni plus intelligente que les autres. Levi ne savait pas ce qu’il lui trouvait, vraiment. 

Elle était plus forte que les autres, elle était plus sauvage, plus empathique, plus résistante, elle était … comme lui, en un sens. Elle était le « miracle de l’Humanité ». Elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu’il n’ait jamais vus. Cela devait suffire. Non ?

Elle était une Ackerman. Sa cousine ? Son père n’était pas le frère de Kenny, ni de sa mère – Kenny l’aurait mentionné -, mais peut-être étaient-ils liés par leur grand-père ? Plus loin encore ? 

Est-ce que c’était pire que de la voir littéralement brûler pour Eren, qui se revendiquait comme son frère ? Est-ce que c’était pire que de penser que dans ces Murs, il y avait de grandes chances pour que tous soient plus ou moins reliés par une quelconque filiation ?

Bien sûr. Mais, il n’avait pas envie d’y penser, pas ce soir.

Elle était là. Accessible. Jeune. Libre. Belle, si belle, si … Il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, se reprendre pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur lorsqu’elle releva soudainement les yeux vers lui, perdit son regard dans le vide pour le jeter dans le sien, le prenant par surprise, le reconnectant à la réalité dont il avait un peu perdu le fil, ainsi profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées.

Elle l’avait enfin vu, elle l’avait enfin remarqué et, vraiment, Levi n’était pas sûr d’avoir vu, un jour, un regard aussi hypnotisant que le sien. Il l’observa se défaire de l’étreinte d’Armin dans un murmure, s’excuser auprès de ses amis. Elle avança ensuite dans leur direction, se frayant un passage au travers de la foule dense, sous le ricanement soudain d’Erwin – qu’il ne put cette fois s’empêcher de fusiller du regard.

\- Ah. Je vois ...

Erwin claqua sa langue contre son palais, bien certainement réprobateur. Levi n’en eut cure. Il pouvait bien en penser ce qu’il voulait.

\- Major. Caporal.

Elle fut soudainement là, en face d’eux. Le cœur de Levi se réchauffa, un sourire qu’il ne put contrôler étira ses lèvres – le vin en était le seul responsable, bien entendu.

\- Ackerman.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage dans un geste presque automatique, souriant à son tour. Elle avait pris la peine de saluer – certainement plus pour Erwin que pour lui -, et Levi fut un peu surpris de la voir légèrement trembler dans son geste. Ses yeux, pourtant, ne quittèrent pas les siens. Elle n’adressa pas un regard à Erwin, ni à la foule dense qui les entouraient. Ses yeux noirs l’attiraient, ne demandaient qu’un geste, un mot. Ils étaient tout sauf impassibles, et brûlaient presque, incandescents. 

Merde.

La réflexion légèrement échaudée de Levi fut stoppée par le toussotement faussement discret d’Erwin qui, un mince sourire aux lèvres, les regarda tour à tour un instant avant de feindre un attrait particulier pour un autre groupe, un peu plus loin d’eux.

\- Ah !, Hanji semble avoir besoin de moi. Je vous laisse.

Il fit un vague geste de la main en jetant un regard entendu à son subordonné, qui ne put s’empêcher de grimacer en retour, agacé. Levi se permit de se dérober une seconde au regard de Mikasa pour lui jeter l’œillade la plus noire de son répertoire, sous le rire du Major qui s’éloigna sans plus demander son reste.

Laissés seuls, un peu gêné, Levi passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se redonner une contenance, incapable de réellement se concentrer, immédiatement happé par le regard de Mikasa, par son expression étrange.

\- Est-ce que … Tu …

Ses mots furent coupés par une musique plus forte, qui les prit par surprise et manqua de les faire sursauter. Ils grimacèrent tous deux, reculant d’un pas alors que la foule se mettait à applaudir et à gesticuler. Bien certainement une quelconque ouverture de bal, à voir la frêle silhouette d’Historia qui avait maintenant rejoint le commun des mortels et la piste. Mikasa fronça les sourcils et fit un pas dans sa direction, haussant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Je suis désolée, la musique est trop forte. Je ne vous entends pas.

\- Ah, merde. Viens.

Mikasa hocha la tête, prête à le suivre. 

Elle devait lui parler. De ce qui se passait dans sa tête, de la façon dont elle s’était comportée la nuit dernière. Du baiser. Il devait être en colère, se méprendre, peut-être lui en voulait-il, elle ne savait pas et détestait rester ainsi dans le noir, incapable de le comprendre, de savoir.

Elle ne s’attendit toutefois pas à ce qu’il lui attrape la main en passant à ses côtés, la tirant derrière lui dans le processus. Elle avança telle une automate, une sorte de surprise sur le visage, les yeux baissés vers leurs mains jointes, entrelacés. Ses doigts étaient froids, sa main était légèrement calleuse. Il la tenait fermement, comme s’il avait peur qu’elle le lâche et disparaisse dans la foule. Elle ne fut pas capable d'en détacher le regard avant un long moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il se stoppe enfin dans un coin de l’immense salle de bal, à l’abri d’une colonne et dans une zone bien moins peuplée de courtisans.

Il ne lâcha pas sa main. Non, il resta là, planté face à elle, comme attendant qu’elle parle, comme cherchant lui-même ce qu’il avait souhaité lui dire. Il plongea son regard dans le sien – ses yeux froids, glacés, si gelés qu’ils en étaient brûlants, attractifs -, et elle se sentit resserrer ses doigts autour des siens, raffermir une prise qui lui sembla naturelle, presque … innée. 

Cela lui semblait si irréaliste, si incroyable …

Mikasa ouvrit la bouche, la referma, incapable de parler. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, martelant ses cotes, et elle ignora un instant que penser de la situation, qu’en dire vraiment.

Il y avait comme une attente dans l’air, comme une tension non résolue qui emplissait l’espace, qui éloignait et rapprochait leurs deux corps, qui attiraient leurs regards. Il était là, si proche qu’elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle, de sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose de brillant dans ses yeux, quelque chose d’ardent dans ses gestes, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, que penser. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux passer sur son visage, elle pouvait voir son regard s’attarder sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait se sentir trembler, se sentir flancher, se sentir se rompre sous ses yeux.

Il fallait qu’elle se ressaisisse. Ses mains ne pouvaient pas trembler comme cela. Elle n’avait pas le droit de se sentir comme cela, de faire cela. Elle devait simplement s’excuser, simplement lui dire qu’elle allait oublier, qu’elle allait passer outre. Il ne pouvait pas accepter son geste, il ne pouvait pas tenir à elle tant que cela, n’est-ce pas ? Elle n’était qu’une gamine, c’est ce qu’il ne cessait de dire. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, face à lui, bataillant contre elle-même et l’envie de simplement faire le pas de trop, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de rompre la tension qui la rendait folle depuis des semaines. 

Mikasa ne lui laissa pas le temps d’avancer, de reculer, de prendre une décision ou simplement de parler : mûe d’une angoisse sourde, d’une panique grandissante, elle détourna le regard et rompit leur étreinte. Elle disparue dans la foule sans avoir pris le temps de l’observer, de s’excuser, de s’expliquer.

Ses pensées s’embrouillaient, plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Elle ignora délibérément la question d’Armin lorsqu’elle le croisa, fit comme si elle n’avait pas vu son regard inquiet, et sortit de la salle de bal à grandes enjambées, bien décidées à cacher ses larmes et toute la confusion qui devait tordre ses traits, impossible à contenir.

Qu’était-elle en train de faire ?

Les rues autour du palais étaient noires de monde, mais elle joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Elle devait rejoindre les quartiers réservés au Bataillon, sa chambre, elle devait réfléchir à tout cela, à son regard froid – incandescent – sur ses lèvres, à ses pupilles dilatées par … Elle devait prendre le temps d’y penser, ne pas se précipiter. Tout cela ne semblait avoir aucun sens.

\- Mikasa, attends !

La voix d’Eren la fit soudainement se stopper dans ses pas. Elle se retourna rapidement, surprise qu’il ait pu la suivre, plus surprise encore en voyant qu’Armin l’accompagnait. Ses deux amis s’arrêtèrent à son niveau, essoufflés. Elle les observa, indécise, le cœur au bord des lèvres, incapable de reprendre sa route, de les ignorer.

\- Mikasa … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu avais l’air-

Armin semblait réellement inquiet. Elle fut légèrement agacée de le voir si prévenant, si attentif, ses yeux bleus prêts à plonger dans les siens et à trouver ce qui la rendait si étrangère à son comportement habituel. Son ami n’était pas très bon pour cacher ce qu’il pensait - du moins, pas face à elle -, mais excellent pour repérer le mensonge. A ses côtés, Eren posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la dévisageant avec une inquiétude toute aussi prégnante, empreinte, pourtant, d’une dose d’irritabilité qui la peina plus encore.

\- Tu peux nous parler, tu sais. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, ces derniers temps, c’est-

\- Merci, mais je vais bien. Je n’ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Elle manqua de grimacer face au mal de tête soudain qui lui vrilla le crane. Elle s’enquit à ne pas détourner le regard, ne pas laisser percevoir cette faiblesse, et assista, impuissante, à leur repli, à la fermeture totale de leurs visages. Une lueur heurtée passa dans les yeux d’Eren, et le visage d’Armin exprima tout son désarroi, toute son impuissance face à son ton polaire, à sa retraite presque agressive. Cela lui fit mal, à elle aussi, d’avoir à les repousser de cette façon, d’avoir à réagir de cette manière. Mais, elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, elle ne souhaitait pas en souffrir, encore. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle savait que si elle commençait à leur expliquer, elle ne parviendrait jamais totalement à s’arrêter et à leur cacher tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur, en cet instant.

Elle ne voulait pas connaitre leur réaction. Elle ne voulait pas se confronter à leur déception, à leur surprise, à leur désapprobation.

Elle se détourna d’eux et reprit sa fuite, courant pour mieux s’éloigner, courant pour mettre le plus d’écart possible entre la vérité et ce palais qui la narguait de sa haute stature.

Mikasa regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle qui avait mis tant de temps à s’attirer la sympathie de ses compagnons, à construire des amitiés solides avec eux … Eren et Armin étaient deux piliers sur lesquels elle pouvait se reposer, deux images concrètes et tangibles auxquelles elle pouvait se raccrocher. 

Mais, pouvaient-ils simplement comprendre ce qu’elle vivait, à l’heure actuelle ? Pouvaient-ils accepter ? Mikasa ne souhaitait pas leur mentir, elle ne souhaitait pas leur cacher tant de vérités, tant de faits. Elle n’était pas bonne à cela, à cacher des choses, à se cacher. Un mot de travers, et la vérité sortirait de sa bouche sans qu’elle n’y prenne garde, surtout devant Eren. Or, la vérité était dangereuse, cela elle le savait bien.

Elle le devinait de plus en plus : la vérité était sur le point de lui exploser au visage.

La vérité. Quelque chose que Mikasa cherchait également, une vérité dissimulée dans les couches des mensonges et des faux-semblants, des attitudes et des rôles. Elle ressentait l’hésitation, le doute. Elle ressentait de l’attraction, de l’espoir. Elle se sentait mal et trop bien. Elle ne savait, au fond, pas très bien ce qu’elle voulait, ce qu’elle espérait.

Ses doigts avaient touchés sa joue, ses lèvres s’étaient posées sur sa peau. Il avait entrelacé leurs doigts, avait serré sa main dans la sienne.

Oh !, comme ces instants lui avaient paru si importants, si éternels … Quelque chose était passé, entre eux, et s’était accroché. Une chose dont Mikasa ignorait la nature, mais qui ne la lâchait pas, engorgeait son espoir vibrant et renforçait une conviction profonde : le Caporal Levi tenait à elle. Peut-être plus que quiconque.

La jeune femme reprit sa marche maintenant que les baraquements étaient en vue. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, détournant un instant la tête alors qu’elle croisait un groupe de soldats dans la rue, ne souhaitant pas montrer ses larmes et sa détresse à toute l’armée réunie. 

La situation s’envenimait, se compliquait. Le coup au cœur devenait plus fort, le manque aussi, et la situation n’aidait pas, le comportement du Caporal n’aidait pas. Et, il lui semblait que personne ne pouvait vraiment l’aider. Eren et Armin ne pouvaient pas comprendre, pas plus que les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas se tourner vers le Major ou Hanji, au risque de perdre sa place dans le Bataillon. Elle se sentait abandonnée, seule, démunie. Le Caporal ne pouvait pas non plus comprendre : elle ne savait, au fond, que bien peu de choses sur ses sentiments, sur ses ressentis. Il n’y avait personne pour lui dire ce qu’elle devait faire.

\- Tu veux vraiment me foutre en rogne, Ackerman, c’est ça ?

Oh, bien sûr. Il se manifestait toujours à l’instant le plus opportun, bien entendu.

Mikasa s’arrêta. Elle soupira, lasse, passant ses mains sur ses joues pour en effacer les dernières traces de larmes, vérifiant autour d’elle que plus personne ne se trouvait aux alentours et ne pourrait les surprendre. Elle devait avoir une mine affreuse, et elle fut gênée de paraitre ainsi devant son Caporal, qui l’observait avec un peu d’inquiétude dans le regard, délesté de sa foutue froideur.

Ce n’était pas le moment pour une apparition surprise. Pas quand elle ne rêvait que de se rouler en boule au fond de son lit, la tête plongée dans l’oreiller pour pleurer de tout son saoul sur le pathétique de sa situation. Elle n’avait pas besoin de lui, qu’il apparaisse maintenant, elle n’avait pas besoin de son venin, de ses véhémences, de ses inactions.

Elle n’avait pas envie de lui. Elle ne voulait pas de lui.

N’est-ce pas ?

\- Tiens, mets ça sur tes épaules. Tu crèves de froid.

Il parla brusquement, mais son geste, lui, fut presque doux : il enleva rapidement sa veste de costume et s’approcha bien assez d’elle pour la passer sur ses épaules, la serrer contre elle. Il souleva légèrement ses cheveux pour laisser la place au tissu, passa ses mains sur ses épaules pour s’assurer qu’elle ne glisserait pas. Ses doigts étaient toujours gelés. Elle manqua les attraper, s’y agripper, manqua faire le pas en avant qu’elle rêvait de faire, manqua de le retenir.

L’impuissance. C’est ce qu’elle ressentit, ce fut cela qui se grava dans son esprit, dans ses os. Elle se sentait gênée et honteuse d’avoir rejeté ainsi Eren et Armin, honteuse de s’être ainsi enfuie et réfugiée dans une ruelle pour pleurer, comme une enfant. C’était ainsi qu’il la voyait pourtant, n’est-ce pas ? Comme une enfant. Une gamine qui prenait peur, une gamine qui n’avait rien de stable, une gamine qui courait trop en avant pour se laisser rattraper. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu’il se passait quelque chose entre eux ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement y penser ?

Son regard tentait de capter le sien, et elle se laissa attraper, après un temps. La sincérité, dans ses yeux, la frappa. La jeune femme se força à respirer, à dénouer la boule qui avait pris forme dans ses intestins.

\- Merci.

Elle passa encore une main sur ses yeux, se sentant perdue et pathétique. Sa veste, sur ses épaules, était chaude et avait son odeur. Elle manqua d’en rougir.

\- Je suis désolée. 

Les mots tombèrent de ses lèvres avaient qu’elle n’ait pu les retenir. Elle pinça les lèvres en se traitant mentalement d’idiote en le voyant hausser un sourcil, silencieux et froid, imperturbable. Le Caporal continuait de la dévisager, fixement, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Mikasa bougea d’un pas à l’autre, quelque peu gênée par son insistance.

\- Je veux dire … Je n’aurai pas dû m’enfuir. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m’a pris. Je pensais que vous alliez … que vous …

Elle vit les sourcils du Caporal se hausser, l’incrédulité venir doucement figer ses traits. Mikasa se sentit elle-même rougir de honte. Elle décroisa ses bras et jeta son regard dans celui de son supérieur, se lançant une fois pour toute.

\- Je suis un peu perdue, je dois l’avouer. Je suis … Je me sens coupable. Coupable de ne pouvoir …

_En faire plus. En dire plus._

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle parle de ce qu’elle avait ressenti. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle parle de l’espoir, il ne fallait pas qu’elle dise un mot sur ce qu’elle en pensait, sur ce qu’elle ressentait. Non. Jamais.

Elle passa une main dans son cou, désormais plus lasse et fatiguée que réellement gênée.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de dire, Ackerman ?

Le ton de sa voix s’était fait plus doux, plus calme. Elle sentit un élan de désespoir la traverser. Une brûlure soudaine embrasa son ventre, ses sens. Mikasa pu la sentir passer dans son ventre, comme une plaie ouverte, et elle détourna le regard pour tenter de la cacher à son Caporal. Elle ne prit pas le temps de penser. Elle n’avait pas besoin de trop réfléchir à sa question.

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle ne répondit pas, pas vraiment. Elle ne fit que répéter ses excuses sans sens, tout en relevant le regard vers lui, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Et, ce qu’il y vit … Cela eu le mérite de lui couper le souffle et la parole. Levi se sentit pâlir et rougir, et ne sut pas vraiment si cela pouvait se voir, si les couleurs s’exposaient sur son visage qu’il espérait toujours impassible, si l’émotion venait trahir son impeccable indifférence. Il serra les dents, sa mâchoire se contractant sous sa frustration. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Connaissait-il seulement la réponse ? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu’il était en train de faire ?

Levi avait ressenti sa fuite comme une déchirure. Cela n’avait rien eu à voir avec la sensation douloureuse éprouvée la veille, lorsqu’elle était partie en le laissant seul sur le Mur. Aujourd’hui, cela n’avait plus rien à voir avec cet instant. Aujourd’hui, il avait bien faillit l’embrasser devant tout leur Bataillon et les nantis du Mur Sina. 

Quelle merde. Quel putain d’idiot.

C’était pourtant impossible : le simple fait de l’embrasser, de la faire sienne, lui semblait incroyable et impensable. Mikasa était loin d’éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui. Elle n’accepterait jamais d’y croire, de se laisser aller, de simplement se laisser aller à l’affection. Comment pourrait-elle un jour éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui, alors qu’elle ne le considérait que comme l’emmerdeur qui avait tabassé son frère et son simple supérieur hiérarchique ?

L’espoir … Levi n’était pas le genre de personne à croire en l’espoir. C’était une chose flétrie, impensable, instable. L’espoir amenait le doute, et le doute amenait la zizanie et le chaos. Levi n’avait pas besoin d’un surplus de chaos, pas en ce moment. La situation lui semblait déjà bien assez désespérée.

\- Vas te coucher, Ackerman. 

Elle sembla hésiter, mais finit toutefois par hocher la tête. Levi retint l’impression douloureuse, le coup au cœur qui manqua de le faire flancher. Encore une fois, elle allait s’en aller. Encore une fois, il allait la laisser partir. 

Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il ne devait pas penser au baiser. Il ne devait pas penser à quel point il souhaitait plus, toujours plus, _encore plus_ …

\- C’était une belle fête.

La jeune femme parla doucement, à demi-tournée, le regard voguant entre les baraquements un peu plus loin et lui, comme si elle hésitait réellement à se détourner et partir. Levi sentit son cœur manquer un battement, cogner contre ses cotes. Il s’entendit lui répondre quelque chose sans sens, des mots idiots, alors que son regard ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa silhouette, de la satisfaction de cette vision d’elle portant quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

\- Un agroupement de bourges véreux et magouilleurs venus lécher les pieds de leur nouvelle maitresse. 

\- Mais, c’était une belle fête.

Elle souriait, désormais, plus apaisée que tantôt, plus … résignée. Le sang de Levi sembla se glacer dans ses veines à la constatation. Il aurait pu en hurler.

Venait-il de manquer sa chance ? Venait-elle purement et simplement de se fermer, de mettre sous clef ce qu’elle pensait, ce qu’elle ressentait ? Avait-il vraiment rêvé ce qu’il avait vu dans son regard, dans ses gestes ?

Quelque chose lui serra le cœur. Il détourna le regard, délaissant ses yeux noirs pour venir contempler la ruelle déserte, réprimant un sentiment de peine et de tristesse qui manqua de le faire chanceler, de le prendre à la gorge.

\- Tch. 

\- Bonne nuit, Caporal.

Et, cette fois-ci, elle ne l’embrassa pas. Cette fois-ci, il ne la suivit pas. Elle se détourna et, sa veste serrée autour des épaules, disparue pour de bon dans la nuit noire.

Levi respira. Il prit un instant pour simplement fermer les yeux, et se forcer à respirer, laissant ses épaules se détendre à nouveau, laissant le flot mordant de ses pensées se tarir, se terrer. Il avait besoin de remettre les choses en place dans sa tête et de réfléchir à ses prochains pas. Il souffla un coup, essuya d’un geste rageur les larmes qui mouillaient encore ses yeux. Il se détourna à son tour du vide qui l’entourait désormais, soupirant sous le poids de ce qui se passait, s’était passé, et allait encore se produire.

Tout cela n’avait aucune importance.


	4. Until we collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici le 4e chapitre (je suis en retard d'une journée, mea culpa) ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !
> 
> **Petites notes** : Ce chapitre est seulement sous le PDV de Levi ; La scène d'ouverture et de fermeture sont déjà présentes dans le prologue, mais sont réécrites sous le PDV de Levi (qu'est-ce que ça change ? La perception qu'à Levi de Mikasa est différente, notamment dans la deuxième scène. Il me semblait intéressant de l'ajouter, pour plus de cohérence pour la suite) ; Petite explication sur le Ackerbond ! Je trouve que cette affaire est peu détaillée dans l'anime + le manga. J'en reparlerai par la suite, mais il me semblait important de décrire ce que ressent Levi à la perte d'Erwin ; Allez, un chapitre encore avant qu'on en arrive au post-prologue !
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter :  
>  **A Devastating Liberation, de Bring Me The Horizon** et  
>  **Lovesick, de Banks.**
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

_\- Dans tous les cas, il n’avait pas à s’en prendre à toi de cette manière. Tu es … Bon, tu es … Tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites bien mieux, tu es tellement … Je veux dire …_

_Merde. Quoi ?!_

_Ses mots la firent rougir. Il le vit bien, même dans l’écarquillement soudain de ses yeux, même dans sa volonté franche de tourner les talons et se maudire pour ce qu’il était en train de dire. Elle rougissait et l’observait avec une surprise franche, semblant attendre avec attention la fin de sa phrase._

_Merde. Qu’était-il en train de faire ?_

_Il se mordit la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à se redonner contenance, l’esprit soudain vidé de toute pensée cohérente. Les mots avaient franchis si vite ses lèvres qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps d’y réfléchir, de les balancer. Elle semblait si perdue, si triste, et n’était-ce pas son rôle de prendre soin de ses soldats, de les pousser à être meilleurs, à dépasser ce qu’ils avaient dans la tête et les freinaient ?_

_Cet abruti de Jäger était un obstacle majeur qui empêchait Mikasa de se développer à son plus haut potentiel. Il avait l’infâme capacité de métamorphoser d’une phrase bien placée la « femme qui valait cent soldats » en une adolescente pleurnicharde. Quel connard. Si seulement il n’était pas si essentiel et surveillé, Levi rêvait de lui mettre la main dessus et-_

_\- Caporal ?_

_Elle le poussa à sortir de ses pensées. Il releva les yeux en soupirant, exaspéré par la pensée de cet abruti comatant son ivresse, certainement profondément endormi et ignorant de tout ce qui se passait quelques mètres plus loin, ignorant de l’état de détresse profond de sa plus proche amie. Il allait le massacrer._

_Il se força à se reprendre, bougeant un peu, son corps toujours proche de celui de la jeune femme. Sa main était toujours proche de sa hanche, entre la table et son corps, et, il fallait le dire, il hésitait. L’enlacer aurait peut-être été un geste trop fort – et complètement hors de son personnage -, peut-être lui donner une petite tape sur l’épaule ? Cela serait assez pour la réconforter, non ?_

_Elle l’observait, le détaillait, les jours rouges, ses yeux noirs remontant de son bras à son torse, jusqu’à son visage, face au sien. Là, juste là, si proche qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, si proche qu’il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, l’odeur de son parfum …_

_Il se sentit rougir, un peu. Ses yeux s’agrandirent, se fixèrent sur ses lèvres roses, légèrement entrouvertes sur des mots qu’elle ne semblait pouvoir articuler. Sa main, près de sa hanche, se referma en poing._

_L’action se fit soudaine._

_Brusquement, elle fut plus proche encore, son odeur et sa chaleur envahirent tout : elle se pencha. L’action fut assez lente pour lui laisser une seconde, un instant pour y réfléchir, pour se poser lui-même la question (Qu’est-ce que cette idiote était en train de faire ? N’allait-elle quand même pas- ? Oh !, putain, si.). Son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu’il se demanda si elle n’allait pas l’entendre, le repérer et se moquer de lui pour cette faiblesse. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en un baiser des plus chastes, une pression un peu violente – et grandement inexpérimentée – qui aurait pu le faire sourire s’il n’en avait pas été si paniqué._

_L’inconscient prit ensuite le pas sur le reste : ses gestes se firent mécaniques. Il se redressa, imperceptiblement, et laissa sa main se poser sur sa hanche, ses doigts glisser sur sa taille pour l’enlacer, presser son corps contre le sien et – enfin – l’embrasser comme il aurait dû le faire depuis des semaines déjà._

_Leur baiser était loin d’être parfait, mais Levi n’aurait pas été plus à même d’en débattre qu’en l’instant présent. Il bougea ses lèvres et elle suivie le rythme, aussi inexpérimentée qu’apparemment enthousiaste, ses bras venant s’accrocher à sa nuque alors qu’il la faisait reculer contre la table toute proche, la forçant à se baisser légèrement, à s’y appuyer pour pouvoir réduire leur écart de taille. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, enivré à l’extrême, incapable de se défaire du feu qui s’était mis à brûler dans ses veines, du poison qui venait de se répandre dans tout son organisme._

_Il s’était langui de cet instant depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois. Il en redoutait qu’il ne fût pas réel, qu’il ne soit qu’une fantaisie créée par son esprit, un rêve dont il se réveillerait bientôt aussi frustré qu’exaspéré. N’était-ce pas ce qu’il voulait ? Elle, absolument tout d’elle, de son respect jusqu’à son amour, de son désir jusqu’à ses pensées les plus profondes ? Il pouvait le faire, tout lui prendre, tout lui donner en retour. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, elle ne semblait pas effrayée à cette idée. Il pouvait-_

_Elle posa soudainement une main sur son bras et serra, serra fort alors qu’elle haletait dans le baiser. La douleur soudaine fut suffisante pour sortir Levi de ses pensées._

_C’était une gamine inexpérimentée. Une Ackerman. Une cadette, placée directement sous ses ordres. Une enfant qui pleurait, cachée du monde, à cause des commentaires mesquins et mauvais de son … qu’en savait-il, au juste ? Petit-ami ?_

_\- Non, attends._

_Il la repoussa soudainement et fermement, éloignant son visage, la forçant à dénouer ses bras de son cou pour pouvoir reculer d’un pas. Elle sembla étonnée, un peu perdue par ses mots et son rejet soudain. Ses joues étaient roses, ses lèvres – putain – étaient … Levi, dont le cœur battait si fort qu’il aurait pu lui crever la poitrine, dont le sang bouillait dans les veines et l’esprit hurlait de ne pas être un tel idiot, recula d’un pas, mettant de la distance entre eux._

_\- Je suis désolé. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela._

_Il espéra se contenir, ne pas trop laisser paraitre son émoi. Mais, sa voix trembla un peu, loin de son légendaire self-control. Il détourna rapidement le regard en la voyant si surprise, si gênée, aussi choquée et déstabilisée que lui par le moment qui venait de produire._

_\- Mais, je-_

_\- Je suis ton supérieur et nos règles sont strictes à ce sujet. Et … je suis aussi un Ackerman, Mikasa._

_Son absence de surprise le prit au dépourvu. Elle l’observait avec un calme retrouvé, une respiration qu’elle semblait parvenir à maitriser – quand lui n’avait l’impression que d’être un idiot d’adolescent pathétique – et une lueur d’amusement dans le regard qui manqua de lui faire grincer des dents. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard venant balayer le visage de Mikasa avec une certaine froideur. Il reprit dans un raclement de gorge._

_\- J’ignore quels sont nos liens de parenté – il ne reste plus que nous deux, n’est-ce pas ? -, si nous sommes même tout à fait apparentés. Dans le doute, je préfère-_

_\- Je ne te pensais pas sensible aux ragots._

_Elle osa le tutoyer et il manqua de grincer des dents, agacé par son arrogance, sa stupidité. Une impression qui se renforça encore lorsqu’elle se redressa, s’éloignant de la table pour venir l’observer avec défi, usant de leur différence de taille pour tenter d’avoir le dessus. Quelle sale gamine._

_\- Cela n’a rien à voir, Mikasa. Les officiels, nos supérieurs, savent que nous appartenons au même clan. Cela pourrait se retourner contre nous. Et puis, si tu fais cela uniquement pour te remettre du rejet d’Eren …_

_\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !_

_La rage mal contenue dans sa voix coupa immédiatement l’envie au Caporal d’en dire plus. Il referma la bouche, légèrement décontenancé par son éclat, avant de se reprendre, de pincer les lèvres sous son malaise exacerbé, son envie soudaine de tourner les talons et la laisser là à ses tourments._

_Quelle gamine stupide. Quelle idiote. Que lui trouvait-il, franchement ? Elle qui ne respectait rien, qui n’avait que faire des ordres et des obligations, cette égoïste qui semblait pouvoir tous les faire tuer pour protéger son petit-ami tout aussi idiot qu’elle. Elle et son regard, et ses baisers, et ses lèvres, et ses mots stupides._

_Il ne dit rien, son regard perçant se contentant de la scruter une seconde de plus, avant de reculer. Il n’avait plus rien à faire ici._

_\- Bonne nuit, Caporal. Nous nous verrons demain à l’entrainement._

Il avait passé une nuit désastreuse. Il n’avait que très peu dormi - peut-être deux heures -, et le ressentit lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent au travers de la fenêtre, le sortant de ses pensées alors qu’il était déjà attablé devant la paperasse et les rapports en retard depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Les événements de la nuit passée n’avaient cessés de tourner dans son crâne. Les larmes sur les joues de Mikasa. Le baiser. Cette dispute qui lui avait laissé un goût amer en bouche. Il avait réfléchi sur ses actes et sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, aurait pu être différent s’il n’avait pas rompu leur baiser, pendant des heures. En vain. En vain, n’est-ce pas ? 

Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Il n’y pouvait rien. Il y avait tant d’obstacles entre eux, tant d’interdits. Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Tout cela n’avait aucune raison d’être.

Levi passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués avant de se lever de sa chaise, le dos légèrement douloureux. Il chassa ses pensées brumeuses, et, avisant l’heure du repas approchant, prit sur lui pour se trainer jusqu’au réfectoire.

Malheureusement, leur salle commune était déjà bien remplie et ce fut donc avec une résignation un peu désespérée que Levi s’avança dans la pièce, ignorant regards et saluts pour se diriger droit vers la table du fond et son Graal : une bouilloire chaude qui lui permettrait de se servir le thé dont il rêvait depuis son réveil.

La table des gradés n’était occupée que d’Erwin et Hanji, à sa plus grande irritation. Lui qui avait pensé profiter de l’heure matinale pour réfléchir et se sortir de ses pensées allait devoir jouer et prétendre d’autant plus face à eux, qui savaient assez lire en lui pour le trouver différent de l’habitude. Il s’empressa donc de reprendre un air plus neutre avant de se retourner, s’appuyant contre le meuble, profitant de la première gorgée de son thé avant de daigner rejoindre la table désignée.

\- Tu es peu matinal, ce matin.

Levi peina à résister à la volonté de rouler des yeux, aussi exaspéré par les mots du Major qu’affligé par la jovialité de sa voix, loin d’être de circonstance.

\- Tch.

Ce fut certainement le seul salut auquel ils auraient pu s’attendre, alors ils ne s’en formalisèrent pas réellement. Mais, bien qu’ils aient déjà détournés les yeux et se concentraient sur leur conversation, Levi su pourtant parfaitement qu’ils n’avaient pas manqués de remarquer son attitude, son expression et, surtout, les cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. 

\- Wow ! Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, shorty ?

La confirmation vint d’Hanji, de son grand sourire tout en dents et en fausse innocence – cette idiote incapable de la boucler. Elle avait légèrement tournée la tête vers lui et, sa question, bien qu’elle n’attira pas le regard d’Erwin, le fit sourire. Levi, un peu agacé, ne laissa pourtant pas paraitre son impatience sur son visage.

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, la binoclarde.

Il s’installa aux côtés d’Erwin, légèrement en diagonale face à Hanji qui lui souriait toujours, loin d’être vexée. Il ne remarqua son erreur que lorsqu’il daigna enfin relever les yeux de sa tasse, son regard se posant immédiatement sur la table de ses subordonnés et, pire encore, Mikasa, installée face à lui.

Il manqua de soupirer. De se maudire. De se décaler sur le côté pour que sa silhouette soit masquée par celle de Kirstein, assis presque en face d’elle. Mais, Hanji l’épiait toujours du coin de l’œil et Erwin tentait désormais de lui faire la conversation. Son attitude aurait paru trop étrange. Il se contenta donc de siroter son thé en tentant de se concentrer sur un point légèrement au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

Peine perdue, surtout quand il n’avait en tête que les événements de la veille, le baiser qu’ils avaient échangés, et tout ce qui aurait pu se passer s’il n’y avait pas mis fin. Comment pouvait-il l’ignorer après tout cela, alors que sa silhouette ne cessait d’attirer son attention ?

Mikasa avait un regard fuyant. Même assis ainsi à cette table, occupée à manger et entourée de ses amis et de leurs conversations enjouées, il était assez facile de voir que son attitude nonchalante bien calculée n'était que de la comédie. Elle mangeait lentement, sous le regard avide de Braus – qui souhaitait sûrement récupérer son assiette -, les expressions exténuées des autres – tous ayant été bien trop éméchés la veille. Eren était assis à ses côtés. S’étaient-ils réconciliés ? Était-elle assez bête pour balayer de la main son attitude et les mots qu’il avait eus à son encontre, sans conséquences ? Levi attrapa sa tasse et la vida d'un trait, les yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune femme. 

Elle devait se sentir épiée, mais elle ne releva pas le regard. Elle semblait s’obstiner à observer le contenu de son assiette. Levi eu soudainement l’envie de la voir relever le visage, l’envie de croiser son regard, d’y plonger. De voir dans ses yeux noirs ce qu’elle pensait à l’instant. Elle pensait sûrement que tout cela n’avait été qu’une erreur. Une grossière erreur. C’était ce qu’il devait penser également, n’est-ce pas ? 

Il devait s’ôter ces pensées de la tête, il devait les enfouir dans un coin de son esprit et les occulter. Aujourd’hui était une journée importante. Ils partaient le soir même reconquérir le District de Shiganshina. Il devait se concentrer, penser à tout autre chose qu’à cet instant, qu’au corps de Mikasa Ackerman contre le sien et de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Quelque chose semble te perturber, mon petit Levi.

Le sourire moqueur d’Hanji se mit soudain à flotter devant lui et lui boucha la vue. Grognant comme un animal prêt à charger, il poussa légèrement son amie pour la forcer à se décaler, hésitant entre lui en mettre une ou fuir. Elle en ria presque, apparemment très amusée de son petit tour. Levi eut un reniflement de dédain, sous le regard hilare de la jeune femme.

\- Ta tête de folle furieuse, sûrement. Tu t’es lavée ce matin ?

\- Pff. Pas besoin d’être désagréable.

Erwin fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, les forçant à baisser le ton, mais détourna la tête en riant doucement.

\- Laisse-le, Hanji. Monsieur n’a pas l’air de très bonne humeur, aujourd’hui.

Hanji et Erwin échangèrent un regard entendu et moqueur qu’il jaugea avec animosité. Ils n’en eurent toutefois cure, et reprirent bien vite leurs échanges, leurs plans, leurs théories, tous deux perdus dans cette dernière matinée, ce dernier jour avant la reconquête – ou leur fiasco complet. Levi fut soulagé qu’ils n’aient rien remarqués. Il n’avait aucune envie de leur expliquer à tous deux ce qui était en train de se passer.

Erwin l’avait déjà bien assez mis en garde à propos de Petra. Il avait déjà manqué le foutre dehors à cause d’elle. Elle aussi n’était qu’une cadette, et sa relation avec elle avait déjà été tout aussi interdite. Ils étaient des éléments précieux et, de toute manière, qui s’intéresserait vraiment d’une histoire entre deux recrues, tant que le travail était fait ? L’Etat-Major avait des choses plus importantes à régler. Et, au vu du taux de mortalité dans la section, cela ne pouvait guère déranger qui que ce soit. Aujourd’hui, certes, la situation n’était pas la même – ils s’étaient embrassés. Rien de grave, en soi -, mais Erwin ne manquerait certainement pas de les lui casser s’il apprenait qu’il était en train de retomber dans le même piège.

Erwin ne devait toutefois pas apprendre ce qui s’était passé la veille, pas si Mikasa souhaitait un jour pouvoir accéder à un grade plus élevé, chose qu’elle méritait amplement. Elle était plus jeune que Petra et était destinée à de grandes choses. Leur relation, aussi controversée qu’inexistante, ne devait pas ternir son image. Et, Levi était certain que, dans une telle situation, et s’il ne devait choisir que de garder l’un d’entre eux dans le Bataillon, le choix d’Erwin se porterait, qu’importe les circonstances, sur lui.

Et puis, il fallait bien qu’il l’admette : il devait se protéger de toutes les autres choses qui passaient dans son esprit, de toutes les choses qui avaient cours et qui pouvaient avoir un impact sur sa carrière, sur ses ambitions, sur sa putain de santé mentale. Hanji n’arrêterait jamais de l’emmerder si elle était mise au courant. Et, vraiment, cela serait bien pire que la réprobation et la colère d’Erwin.

Comme s’il avait senti qu’il pensait précisément à quelque chose le concernant, Erwin releva les yeux de sa feuille, son regard venant immédiatement s’accrocher au sien. Levi conserva son expression impassible, s’empêchant de laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion, la moindre pensée, gardant en lui tout ce qu’il pouvait penser, tout ce qui pouvait l’atteindre.

Mais, et c’était bien la chose la plus rageante, il était incapable de soutenir son regard. Levi regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris quelque chose de plus fort qu’un thé.

Et, de ne pas avoir embrassé plus longtemps Mikasa Ackerman, dans ce même réfectoire, quelques heures plus tôt.

Peut-être pour la première et toute dernière fois. Après tout, s’ils ne réussissaient pas à reprendre le District de Shiganshina … qu’adviendrait-il d’eux ?

# X

Le soleil déclina rapidement, plongeant la lande dans une atmosphère rougeoyante, presque chaude. De la fumée se dégageait encore des corps des titans qui, allongés sur l’herbe devenue rouge, n’étaient désormais plus que des squelettes calcinés et noirs. Le village, à leurs pieds, était en ruines. Le District de Shiganshina, de l’autre côté, brûlait encore.

C'était là ses seules pensées cohérentes. Description, reconstitution. Il voyait à peine le reste, les visages exténués, allongés, les yeux éteints et fous. Il sentait à peine la poigne d’Hanji sur son bras, si serrée qu’elle devait être douloureuse. Rien ne lui semblait étrange ou incohérent. Rien ne lui semblait important. 

Il lui semblait que si Hanji le lâchait, il s'effondrerait au sol et ne se relèverait plus.

Elle le força à monter sur un cheval. A tourner bien assez la tête pour qu’il comprenne ce qu’elle voulait de lui (Ils devaient repartir vers le Mur, ils devaient rapporter à l’Etat-Major ce qu’il s’était passé, ce qu’ils avaient trouvés dans la cave des Jäger, il devait rester assis sur ce putain de cheval et ne pas en bouger.). Hanji semblait effrayée, éteinte, mais déterminée. Il n’eut pas le courage de la contredire, de se lancer dans une dispute, d’avancer le fait qu’il voulait rester à l’arrière pour suivre le convoi, pour rester auprès …

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se demanda un instant s’il n’allait pas être malade, s’il n’allait pas glisser de son cheval et s’effondrer au sol.

Erwin était mort.

Le Bataillon d’Exploration était décimé. Le Titan Bestial s’était enfui, emportant Braun avec lui. Il n’avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse. Il n’avait pas réussi à tuer le monstre. Il avait échoué.

Il avait tout perdu.

Il serra les rênes plus fort entre ses doigts, les mâchoires si serrées qu’elles commençaient à en être douloureuses. La perte d’Erwin, ce choix qu’il avait dû faire et pour lequel il avait préféré Armin, les découvertes faites dans cette cave … Ils n’étaient pas seuls dans ce monde. Ceux qui voulaient leurs peaux venaient de l’extérieur, d’un monde qui était juste là, à leur portée. Ils n’étaient pas le dernier bastion de l’Humanité. Tout cela n’avait été que des mensonges.

Et, tout cela était pesant. Si lourd qu’il se demanda un instant s’il allait pouvoir porter ce poids sur ses épaules, si les autres allaient pouvoir vivre avec lui. Ils combattaient des humains changés en monstres depuis cent ans. Ils survivaient entre des murs car un homme avait un jour eu la faiblesse de se dérober à la guerre et d’enfermer ses sujets dans son Paradis personnel.

Ils n’étaient qu’une infime partie du Monde, une poignée face à la multitude qui se trouvait au-dehors. Des arriérés coincés cent ans dans le passé, vivant dans la misère, dans le mensonge. 

Des milliers d’entre eux étaient morts pour des conneries. Merde, Petra était morte sans rien en savoir, elle était morte en croyant combattre de toute son âme, de toutes ses forces, une menace qui avait décimé le Monder entier. Elle était morte … pour rien.

Comme tous les autres. Tous ces gens, tous ces soldats … Il avait fallu cent ans de sacrifices pour en venir à une telle conclusion, à une telle nouvelle. Quelle belle perte de temps, d’énergie, quel putain de merdier. 

Tout cela n’avait servi à rien.

Hanji lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et il redressa un peu la tête, l’observant positionner son cheval à côté du sien, le jauger d’un regard sévère. Elle articula quelque chose qu’il n’entendit pas, et se força à hausser les épaules et détourner les yeux, incapable de supporter quoi que ce soit de plus aujourd’hui.

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur ses subordonnés, postés près d’eux, ces six gamins qui affrontaient les mêmes choses qu’eux, tentaient de se remettre des mêmes événements. Kirstein semblait tenter de les réconforter, tentant de sortir Braus et Springer de leur hébétement, d’alléger un peu l’atmosphère en blaguant. Eren semblait plus sûr de lui, plus confiant maintenant qu’Armin était réveillé et bien monté sur son cheval. Ce dernier était blême et semblait épuisé. Levi détourna le regard dès qu’il leva les yeux, ne souhaitant pas lui adresser la parole pour le moment – ce choix allait le hanter jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, mais il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu’il avait fait le bon.

Mikasa était au côté de ses amis, semblait tout aussi épuisée qu’eux, mais plus collectée. Elle prit soin de vérifier la monture d’Armin, de voir s’ils avaient bien tous pris ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils lui répondirent tous avec un peu plus d’entrain, et elle les encouragea de mots qui parvinrent même à en faire sourire certains.

Elle n’était blessé que superficiellement. Des coupures, du sang appartenant à ses camarades tombés et aux titans sur ses vêtements et sa peau blanche. Des ecchymoses qui allaient passer avec le temps. Ses yeux noirs brillaient toujours de la même détermination. Elle semblait inébranlable, intouchable, si puissante … Elle avait à peine tressaillit en apprenant la vérité, en lisant les mots de Grisha Jäger dans son journal, se faisant si forte et inflexible alors qu’ils avaient tous semblés perdre la tête en un instant.

Cela le fit sourire un peu. Mais, ce fut plutôt un douloureux rictus qui se développa sur ses lèvres déchiquetées, encore maculées de sang.

Comment pouvait-elle être si froide, si forte ? Comment pouvait-elle être là, agissant comme si rien ne s’était passé ? Il avait l’impression d’avoir été broyé, il avait l’impression que sa tête était vide. Il ne ressentait rien, pas même de la rage, cette colère caractéristique qui l’avait toujours habité, l’avait toujours animé. Il lui semblait être aussi mort que tous ceux dont les corps s’empilaient, un peu plus loin. Aussi mort qu’Erwin. Se pouvait-il qu’il lui ait arraché une partie de lui-même en mourant, qu’il ait pris un bout de lui dans le processus ?

Cela n’avait aucun sens. Il avait si mal à la tête qu’il était incapable d’y réfléchir correctement.

\- Excusez-moi, Caporal. Je souhaiterai vous demander quelque chose.

La voix de Mikasa le sortit du brouillard qui nimbait son esprit. Il redressa la tête, son regard se posant à nouveau sur sa silhouette. Elle avait approché son cheval, tout comme les autres qui, curieux, avaient suivis le mouvement. Son regard noir brillait d’inquiétude et Levi sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses doigts se mettre à trembler, en voyant toute la considération, tout le questionnement dans ses pupilles noires. Il hocha la tête, lui permettant de continuer, incapable d’ouvrir la bouche, incapable d’en dire plus.

\- J’aimerai faire un détour, si cela est possible. Mon village se trouve à seulement quelques kilomètres, un peu plus au Nord. J’aimerai m’y rendre.

\- Tu ne vivais pas avec les Jäger, Mikasa ?

Levi vit Hanji bouger, s’interroger. Elle se gratta la tête, semblant tout aussi surprise que lui par cette requête.

\- Si, j’ai vécu avec eux après la mort de mes parents. Nous vivions à l’écart de la ville. Ma maison d’enfance est là-bas. Je n’y suis pas retournée depuis mes neuf ans.

Elle porta une main à son visage, chassa les cheveux qui s'égaraient devant ses yeux. Sa détermination ne sembla pas fléchir face à leurs regards hésitant, réprobateurs. Levi se sentit pincer les lèvres, serrant plus fort ses poings pour éviter de se pencher et lui attraper le poignet, l’interdire d’aller plus loin, de s’en aller à son tour.

Épuisé, alarmé, il eut du mal à former ses mots, les chercha un moment. Il n'était pas sûr de la réponse à donner, de comment ses paroles allaient sonner une fois hors de sa tête. Il aurait pu très bien se mettre à hurler. Il n’en savait rien.

\- Nous devons amener ces documents au Commandant Pixis. Nous n’avons pas vraiment-

\- Je n’en ai que pour une heure. Je vous rejoindrai, je-

\- C’est bon, Levi. Elle peut très bien y aller, elle nous rattrapera. 

Les mots d’Hanji étaient hésitants, mais sans appel. Elle adressa un sourire à Mikasa – qui lui sourit en retour -, avant de se tourner vers lui, comme tentant de le défier de remettre en cause son avis. Levi claqua sa langue contre son palais, incapable de dire ce qu’il en pensait vraiment. (Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester, à le suivre, la forcer à rester là, à ses côtés, lui faire promettre de ne pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas l’enfermer à double tours pour la protéger. Il n’avait aucun droit de la retenir.). Il détourna le regard, lâchant des yeux la jeune femme aux yeux noirs pour jeter un regard sombre, mais empli de lassitude, vers Hanji, qui parut un peu désarçonnée et inquiète de son manque de combativité.

\- Merci, Major.

\- Pas de risques inutiles, Ackerman. Tu ne pourras compter que sur tes idiots d’amis.

Il parla froidement, tentant de garder un visage impassible, respirant profondément afin de garder le contrôle sur son souffle et sur les battements fous de son cœur. Il aurait été idiot de ne pas voir qu'il avait peur – qu'il était littéralement terrifié. Son regard gris et terne exprimait des choses que tous trois auraient préférés ne pas voir, il aurait été idiot de ne pas s’en rendre compte.

Hanji avança une main, sourcils froncés, certainement prête à lui demander pour la centaine fois s’il allait bien. Mikasa semblait toute aussi inquiète. Il grinça des dents, repoussa la main d’Hanji d’une tape brutale. Cela fut assez pour les faire reculer légèrement.

Mikasa se tourna alors vers ses deux amis, attendant leur approbation, leur soutien. Ceux-ci se regardaient, quelque peu gênés, et cela fut suffisant pour serrer davantage la gorge de Levi. Qu’avaient ces idiots ? Ils n’allaient tout de même pas se dégonfler, laisser Mikasa se rendre seule en terrain inconnu, en terre hostile ? Eren finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux, remuant de façon mal à l'aise sur son cheval, se raclant la gorge.

\- Eh bien … En fait, je …

Hanji sembla également se tendre sur son cheval. Elle darda un regard d’attente sévère sur le jeune homme, tandis que Levi avait l’impression que le sien aurait été capable de le transpercer si cela était possible.

\- Armin peut venir avec toi, Mikasa. Je … Je préférerai partir avec l’équipe.

Sa gêne, bien visible, ne fut pas suffisante pour instaurer la moindre compréhension et acceptation dans l’esprit de Levi. Ce sale petit … Allait-il réellement laisser Armin, qui venait de passer si proche de la mort qu’il avait pu la contempler en face, accompagner une Mikasa qui buvait chacune de ses paroles, sembla tomber en morceaux sous ses mots et sous leurs yeux ?

Levi manqua de descendre de cheval pour lui en coller une, son sang se remettant soudainement à bouillir dans ses veines, le brouillard dans son esprit se dissipant un court instant. La poigne d’Hanji sur son bras l’empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Jäger. Tu peux accompagner tes amis, nous pouvons très bien-

\- J’insiste, Caporal.

Les mots d’Eren, plus tranchants, presque insolents, provoquèrent un long silence, froid et profond. Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Levi, lui, ne se pria pas pour le jauger, son regard certainement rageur et glacé passant sur son visage.

Mikasa paru décontenancée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, sa détermination et sa contenance semblant avoir fondu comme neige au soleil. Elle semblait prête à supplier Eren de la suivre. Armin l’empêcha de se ridiculiser en posant une main sur son avant-bras, en la réconfortant d’un sourire épuisé que, oui, il acceptait de la suivre.

Alors, ce connard n’allait même pas prendre la peine d’aider son amie, celle qu’il considérait comme sa sœur ? Avait-il si peu d’amour pour elle, si peu de considération ? Merde, elle était prête à donner sa vie pour lui, à se battre corps et âme pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle être si aveugle, comment pouvait-elle aimer quelqu’un qui l’appréciait si peu, s’inquiétait si peu pour elle ?

\- Bien. Armin, Mikasa, rejoignez-nous directement à Stohen. Et, ne trainez pas.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et saluèrent avec un enthousiasme retrouvé. Levi sentit ses entrailles se figer.

\- Pas de conneries.

Mikasa ne fit que lui adresser un sourire lumineux, se détournant presque immédiatement. Il donna un coup de talon à sa monture, les mâchoires serrées, suivant Hanji qui venait déjà de mettre en branle leur convoi. Mikasa et Armin s’éloignèrent rapidement, et il les suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient disparus.

# X

\- Armin doit sûrement être avec Hanji et Eren est déjà au mitard.

L’électricité était omniprésente, l’énergie circulait, se débattait, la tension était à son comble. Levi sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors que ses yeux descendaient sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, s’y accrochaient, incapables de s’en défaire.

\- Ah …

Mikasa était proche, si proche … Elle passa ses doigts sur sa joue en une caresse légère, et il se sentit frémir, se sentit perdre la raison lorsqu’elle les accrocha dans ses cheveux noirs. Il fit le pas qu’il retenait, l’action qui lui bouffait les entrailles depuis de longues minutes, accaparait toutes ses pensées.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C’était plus doux que leur premier baiser, moins approximatif. Chaste, parce qu’il ne savait pas réellement ce qu’il faisait, parce qu’il ne savait tout simplement pas si elle avait déjà fait une telle chose auparavant – en-dehors de leur dernier baiser, bien sûr. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de la brusquer, de la voir s’enfuir à la première occasion. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu’il sentait son monde se désaxer, alors qu’il se sentait perdre pied. Il avait besoin d’elle. Il avait tellement besoin d’elle …

lèvres s’épousaient, se rencontraient, mais il finit par se reculer, à un moment, en la sentant lui tirer les cheveux un peu plus fortement, à la fois surpris et amusé par sa manière de faire et par sa réaction. Un peu stressé également à la pensée qu’elle regrettait peut-être ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire.

Elle avait les joues très rouges et le souffle court. Elle se tenait droite sur ses deux jambes, une main perdue dans sa nuque et l’autre resserrée sur le devant de son uniforme, ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules. Elle était … magnifique. Levi laissa sa main descendre de sa clavicule jusqu’à sa hanche, ses doigts voletant au-dessus de son flanc, souriant légèrement en la sentant frissonner et se rapprocher de manière instinctive.

\- Levi …

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire, un peu moqueur, en la sentant si demandeuse, si réactive. Il affermit son toucher, frissonnant à son tour en sentant la chaleur de sa peau au-travers de ses vêtements.

Merde. Qu’était-il en train de faire ?

Tout cela allait trop vite. Il ne devait pas … N’était-il pas un peu en train de profiter de la situation ? Elle était toujours sa subordonnée, toujours bien plus jeune, est-ce que- ?

Elle coupa le fil de ses pensées lorsqu’elle s’approcha à nouveau, venant écraser leurs lèvres plus violemment, dans une action bien moins chaste que tantôt, le regard assombri. Il ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre sa ferveur, s’empressant de passer ses mains autour de ses hanches, un bras autour de sa taille alors qu’elle venait passer sa langue entre ses lèvres, dans un geste effronté qui manqua de le faire sourire.

Il appuya assez sur ses hanches pour la faire reculer, reprenant le contrôle de leur échange : lui aussi était prêt à jouer à ce jeu, il y était certainement bien plus préparé qu’elle. Ils tombèrent sur le lit sans cesser de s’embrasser, sans sembler y prêter une quelconque attention, dans un entremêlement de jambes, de bras, de tissus. Elle serrait ses cheveux si forts, griffait sa nuque, lui mordait si fort la lèvre inférieure qu’il en aurait certainement une marque bien visible, par la suite. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, soucieuse. Il rouvrit légèrement les yeux, sans cesser de l’embrasser, observant calmement son visage crispé, ses joues rougies.

Il la maintenant contre lui, pesant presque tout son poids contre elle. Il caressait ses flancs, serrait sa hanche. Elle lui mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et laissa passer un gémissement, un son si humide, si incontrôlé, qu’il se laissa lui-même emporté par son instinct, par ses envies, sans réellement y réfléchir, faisant fi de toute prudence : il passa sa main sur l’arrière de son pantalon et descendit sur sa cuisse, relevant sa jambe sur sa propre hanche, comme pour l’inciter à nouer ses jambes autour de lui. Mais, cette fois, le geste sembla de trop : Mikasa rompit immédiatement leur baiser et le repoussa.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Il manqua se traiter d’idiot. Il le fit, pour sûr. Mais, elle souriait, les yeux brillant, le corps détendu, alors peut-être ne regrettait-elle pas réellement ? Peut-être allait-elle rester, et pas s’enfuir à l’instant même où il se serait redressé … ?

\- J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il fut légèrement rassuré en l’entendant rire, en sentant ses doigts passer à nouveau sur sa joue. Elle le repoussa plus fermement, et cette fois, il accepta de reculer, la laissant se redresser, quitter le lit sur lequel il l’avait déposé.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous précipiter.

Levi hocha lentement la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il eut toutefois un peu de mal à se détacher d’elle, laissant une main sur sa hanche. Elle lui offrit un sourire qu’il jaugea de rassurant, sans pour autant convenir à la lâcher.

\- Je dois passer quinze jours au mitard, après tout.

Il manqua de rouler des yeux.

\- Qui est l’abruti qui a pris une telle décision ?

Il parla doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, observant avec ferveur ses yeux noirs pétiller d’amusement, assombris d’une envie obscure qui parvenait à le rendre fou. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, et elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu’il pensa, un instant, qu’il allait lui sortir de la poitrine.

Merde. Il était fichu.


	5. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici le 5e chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !
> 
> Première chose, je vous ai honteusement menti. Je le regrette. Car, oui, ce n'est pas un chapitre (donc celui-ci) qui conclura la partie de flashbacks, mais bien deux. Oups. Je me suis encore emportée et ce chapitre, qui devait être petit, fait désormais presque 5000 mots .. Voilà, voilà. Je suis incorrigible.
> 
> Ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Difficile pour moi d'écrire du fluff, je trouve tout ça un peu forcé. Mais, c'est un passage obligé ;)
> 
> **Petites notes** : Ce chapitre est seulement sous le PDV de Mikasa ; C'est fluff, très fluff, je vous préviens ; Allez, un chapitre encore avant qu'on en arrive au post-prologue ! (cette fois, c'est vrai !)
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter :  
>  **Love you so, de Delilah** et  
>  **Fever, de Dua Lipa ft. Angèle**.
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

Mikasa sortit de sa cellule en titubant, son regard, encore plein d’un sommeil loin d’être réparateur, incapable de s’ancrer sur la moindre chose concrète. 

Elle perçue à peine l’inquiétude d’Armin, le geste qu’eut Eren vers sa taille affinée, ses joues plus creusées. Elle n’en eut aucune conscience, trop plongée dans l’incertitude, dans la multitude de pensées qui l’accablait depuis dix jours.

Dix jours d’enfermement, dix jours à entendre Eren se retourner dans son sommeil, se parler à soi-même. A cauchemarder, sans cesse, à hurler, des mots qu’elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre. A répéter, inlassablement, les mêmes choses, des prédictions funestes et des visions qui lui avaient fait froid dans le dos.

Il allait mourir. Bientôt.   
Tout comme Armin. 

Les titans qu’ils portaient en leur sein allaient les tuer, les grignoter de l’intérieur, leur prendre tout ce qu’ils avaient, tout ce qu’ils étaient. Ils allaient les consumer. Un jour, bientôt, ce don, cette malédiction, allait lui arracher ses deux seuls amis. Et, dès lors, que ferait-elle, une fois seule ? Que ferait-elle sans plus avoir personne auquel se raccrocher, personne à protéger ?

Le mal de tête perçant, lancinant, s’accentua et manqua de la faire trébucher. Une poigne ferme sur son avant-bras l’empêcha de perdre l’équilibre et se retrouver au sol.

\- Ackerman, qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?

La voix froide du Caporal Levi fut suffisante pour la sortir du coton de ses pensées. Elle releva prestement la tête, électrisée par la prise qu’il maintenait sur son bras, par l’éclat inquiet dans ses yeux. 

Il s’inquiétait pour elle. Encore. Elle manqua d’en sourire, se reprit toutefois avant de se laisser aller à plus de faiblesse, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en tentant de parler, de le rassurer.

\- Tu as perdu du poids, Mikasa. Est-ce que tu as mangé récemment ? 

Armin la devança, avançant à son tour, couvant sur elle un regard des plus interrogateurs. Il fut néanmoins stoppé dans son élan par le regard venimeux du Caporal, qui le stoppa immédiatement dans ses pas, et le fit légèrement pâlir.

\- Arlelt, tu ne devais pas veiller sur eux ? Qu’est-ce que tu as foutu pendant dix jours ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, dardant sur Eren un regard un peu paniqué. Mikasa en soupira légèrement, bien au fait que les deux amis avaient surtout passé ces dix jours à discuter et émettre diverses hypothèses quant aux visions d’Eren et au contenu des journaux de son père. Elle avait, certes, participé à ces nombreuses conversations, mais avait surtout laissé l’angoisse la grignoter, prendre possession d’elle, pendant que ses deux amis regardaient tout à fait ailleurs.

Elle redressa légèrement la tête, venant en aide à Armin, qui semblait sur le point de s’étouffer avec ses mots.

\- Je vais bien, Caporal. Pourquoi sortons-nous déjà ? Que s’est-il passé ?

Le Caporal finit par tourner à nouveau son regard vers elle, oubliant un instant Armin et Eren et la colère qui faisait vriller son regard de noir. Elle prit un instant pour le regarder, l’observer pour la première fois depuis ces quelques jours. Il semblait être immanquablement le même. Son uniforme était parfait, son expression était placide, ses yeux globalement ennuyés. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Mais, les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient plus marqués qu’à l’habitude, créant des ombres sur son visage, des gouffres qui rendaient ses yeux plus sombres. Mikasa soupira. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ? Elle passa une main sur ses yeux, d'agacement ou de fatigue, elle n'aurait su le dire.

\- La Reine est ici. Elle a organisée une réception pour récompenser les … héros de Shiganshina. Votre punition a été levée.

Ils semblèrent tous prendre la nouvelle avec prudence. Mikasa se sentit hocher la tête, incapable de vraiment comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. 

Les vrais héros de Shiganshina étaient morts. Tous ces cadets, ces soldats expérimentés décimés par Bertolt et Reiner … Par ce Titan Bestial qui avait fini par glisser entre leurs doigts. Des centaines de soldats, morts, tués par trois monstres. Par des hommes, faits de chair et de sang, pas plus étranges ou différents de ce qu’ils étaient.

Ils n’étaient plus que neuf. Ils étaient tout ce qui restait du Bataillon d’Exploration. 

Levi dû percevoir quelque chose dans son regard, car il leva le bras, prêt à l’attraper, prêt à la questionner. Elle fit un rapide pas de côté pour l’éviter, détournant le regard face à son froncement de sourcils inquiet, avant de suivre les autres qui s’avançaient déjà vers les escaliers, regagnant la surface. Elle marcha comme une automate, les yeux baissés.

Tout cela n’avait aucun sens, n’est-ce pas ?

Ils allaient finir par mourir, tous. Eren et Armin allaient mourir, qu’importe ce qu’elle puisse faire, qu’importe ses actes. Une menace plus grande encore que ce qu’ils avaient affrontés jusqu’alors menaçait de les submerger : ils n’allaient bientôt plus devoir se battre contre des monstres, mais contre des hommes. Contre une armée plus entrainée, mieux armée, plus nombreuse.

Et, ils n’étaient plus que neuf.

\- Vous devriez aller vous rafraichir un peu. De nouveaux uniformes ont été déposés dans vos chambres, soyez présentables et prêts dans une heure.

La voix d’Hanji, plus froide qu’à l’habitude, les empêcha de répliquer. Armin et Eren hochèrent la tête avant de tourner les talons. Mikasa prit la direction opposée sans demander son reste, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le sol, ses poings serrés le long de ses flancs.

Le regard de Levi ne la lâchait pas. Elle le savait. Il était difficile de ne pas le sentir, de ne pas flancher sous son poids. Elle fit pourtant le choix de faire comme si de rien n’était, incapable de soutenir son regard, incapable d’y penser, incapable de faire face à tout ce qui semblait tomber sur ses épaules, faisant vaciller jusqu’à sa plus profonde notion de l’existence.

Heureusement, il ne la suivit pas – du moins, le pensa-t-elle. Cela aurait de toute façon difficile à expliquer. Il la laissa partir, et elle laissa ses pas s’accélérer, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, entre ce qu’il représentait et ce qu’elle souhaitait. Entre l’espoir et le désespoir qui lui crevait le cœur.

Sa chambre était froide, vide et silencieuse. Elle en resta sur le seuil un instant, observant les draps propres et parfaitement pliés, les dossiers sur le petit bureau. Un uniforme était bien sur son lit, prêt pour elle. Avisant la crasse sur ses mains, ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par le sommeil, elle avança d’un pas légèrement trainant vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu vas m’ignorer encore longtemps ?

Mikasa sursauta légèrement, relevant brusquement les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de la faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle l’observa dans le reflet du miroir, légèrement confuse, incapable de comprendre comment il avait réussi à entrer dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer. Elle s’empressa toutefois de baisser à nouveau les yeux, reprenant sa tâche sans lui prêter vraiment d'attention.

\- Mikasa.

Une supplique, une demande : le ton de sa voix, plus bas, plus rauque, lui fit immédiatement relever les yeux. Elle croisa le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis dans le miroir, ne pouvant calmer son inquiétude soudaine. 

Les traits de Levi étaient tirés sous la lumière artificielle. Il semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Mikasa manqua de lui en faire la remarque, mais s’abstint avant que les mots n’aient pu quitter ses lèvres : elle n'en avait pas le courage, ni de commencer une dispute, ni de faire semblant que tout allait bien.

Elle finit par arrêter l'eau, séchant ses mains redevenues blanches, n'y accordant pas la moindre attention. La saleté ne la dégoûtait pas. Elle jeta les serviettes noircies dans la corbeille et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte. Levi lui attrapa le bras au passage, la retenant un instant.

\- Attends. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Elle ne put rien répondre à cela. Elle avait juste envie de s’approcher, de l'embrasser. Rapprocher son visage, goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir du goût quelles pouvaient avoir – combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Pourquoi avaient-ils faits ça ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de la raison. Elle aurait aimé le savoir.

Son cœur battait vite et fort. Devant le regard quelque peu blessé de son vis-à-vis, qui semblait attendre une réponse ou une quelconque réaction, elle se força à reprendre une respiration plus calme, une attitude plus sereine. Levi finit par baisser les yeux, les détourner, se racla la gorge. Il pensa sûrement que Mikasa n'avait pas vu ses yeux briller plus que de raison. Peine perdue. 

\- Je suis désolée. 

Elle soupira, lasse, et posa une main sur celle de Levi retenant son bras, sous son regard soudainement inquiet revenu vers elle.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus faire ça.

Ils n’étaient plus que neuf. Ils ne seraient bientôt plus que sept, lorsque l’échéance provoquée par la malédiction d’Ymir viendrait à son terme. Moins, encore, si tout cela continuait, si les titans continuaient à venir, si la menace se faisait plus réelle et tangible. Qu’allait-elle faire si Jean, Sasha et Connie venaient à mourir ? Qu’allait-elle faire si Levi mourrait à son tour ? Elle ne voulait pas l’imaginer. Elle ne souhaitait pas y penser.

Est-ce que c’était pour cela qu’il l’avait arrêté, l’avait repoussé, la première fois ? Etait-ce pour cette raison-là, plus que toutes autres ? Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas réellement le comprendre ? Comment avait-elle pu être assez idiote pour s’investir autant et tomber amoureuse de son Caporal ?

Elle se détourna, récupérant son nouvel uniforme, poussant implicitement Levi à partir. Ce qu’il finit par faire après un temps, dans un silence étrange. Il passa la porte sans un regard en arrière, mais non sans murmurer quelque chose d’à peine intelligible, qui la fit vaciller.

\- Mais … j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle s'arrêta un instant dans ses gestes, ses doigts tremblants au-dessus de son uniforme. Elle ne releva pas la tête, laissa son regard s’écarquiller, s’imprégner du tissu marron et beige, rêche, s’embuer de larmes. Elle laissa la porte se refermer, laissa les secondes s'égrener. 

Avait-elle bien entendue ? Comprenait-elle réellement ce que tout cela impliquait, ce que ses paroles sous-entendaient ? 

Une espèce de boule de nerfs, d'émotions et de choses étranges s'était blottie au creux de sa gorge, et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'un seul mot, qu'un seul regard, parviendrait à la faire imploser. Et, dès lors, comment survivre ? Elle avait l'impression que, si elle se mettait à pleurer, elle ne parviendrait plus jamais à s'arrêter.

Le moment était passé, dissout. Mikasa regretta immédiatement de l'avoir si vite avorté. Mais, les meilleures choses avaient des fins brutales, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant.

Elle ne pouvait pas plonger là-dedans, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cela. L’embrasser, le toucher, tomber plus encore. Elle ne pouvait pas s’accrocher à lui, pas alors qu’il venait de perdre le Major Erwin, pas alors que tout le Bataillon avait une nouvelle fois été décimé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer, y croire, s’accrocher à un optimisme et un espoir qui n’avaient pas de sens, qui n’auraient pour effet, au final, de la faire tomber de plus haut encore.

Quelque chose lui serra le cœur. Elle détourna le regard, délaissant la vue s’offrant à elle pour venir contempler ses pieds, réprimant un sentiment de peine et de tristesse qui fit, un instant, monter des larmes dans ses yeux.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Avant de se redresser. 

Et, se précipiter à sa suite.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, véhément. Le nœud qui comprimait son estomac se serra. Elle parcouru les couloirs rapidement, ignorant les regards et questions, faisant son chemin vers les appartements réservés aux officiers sans réellement prendre le temps d’y réfléchir. L’urgence la prenait aux tripes. Elle avait l’impression que, si elle ne réagissait pas maintenant, elle n’aurait plus jamais l’occasion de le faire.

Ce fut haletante qu’elle parvint jusqu’à la chambre de Levi, frappant du poing contre la porte sans chercher à reprendre son souffle, à se stopper. Une fois, deux fois. Elle prit ensuite sur elle pour simplement entrer sans en demander la permission lorsque personne ne daigna venir lui ouvrir à la troisième tentative, soupirant un peu d’agacement en sentant la porte s’ouvrir sous son action, preuve qu’il était bien là et semblait juste l’ignorer.

Il ne marqua aucune réaction, à son entrée, se contentant de se redresser, le visage impassible. Il ne sembla pas surpris de son coup d’éclat, de son impolitesse flagrante. Bien au contraire. Cela la déstabilisa un peu, et elle prit une seconde de plus avant de faire un pas en avant et refermer la porte derrière elle.

Il l’observait, le regard noir, l’expression lisse et froide. Il s’était recomposé une expression de façade, ennuyée et placide, loin de ses mots et de l’inquiétude qui avait vrillé ses yeux gris un peu plus tôt. Se pouvait-il qu’il regrettait de s’être laissé aller, d’avoir ainsi été vers elle, d’avoir laissé passer, un court instant, une expression d’une sincérité troublante ? 

Le doute creusa un trou, un trou profond et noir dans LE cœur et dans l’esprit de Mikasa, libérant un poison qui lui fit serrer les poings, regagner un désespoir qui la fit à nouveau vaciller.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas … Qu’est-ce que tu … ?

Levi haussa un sourcil, certainement étonné de sa soudaine timidité, sa soudaine hésitation. Mikasa passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, ses joues blêmes se colorant à nouveau sous la gêne, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant qu’il ne la devance.

Il parla doucement, sans animosité, sans hésitation. Ses yeux gris ancrés dans les siens.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de te dire ça.

Le doute s’agrandit, s’étira. Mikasa manqua de rétorquer, de tourner les talons, de se précipiter vers lui. La déception qu’elle ressentit dans cet état de fait, dans cette façon qu’il avait de la regarder depuis l’autre côté de la pièce, la laissa un instant sans voix, sans possibilité de rétorquer.

Elle n’avait pas envie qu’il regrette. Oh !, elle n’avait pas envie de tout gâcher, de tout piétiner pour des peurs, des angoisses, elle ne ressentait, en l’instant, plus que l’envie de faire un pas de plus pour pouvoir le rejoindre, pour pouvoir le faire taire. Qu’elle était idiote, qu’elle semblait véritablement stupide, que lui avait-il pris d’être si faible, si apeurée, que-

\- Vas te changer, Mikasa. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Elle se frotta la tempe, le mal de tête, qui s’était estompé un peu plus tôt, reprenant ses droits sur son crane endolori. Elle n’en eut toutefois cure, et releva enfin les yeux vers lui, son regard noir plongeant dans le sien à nu, aussi froid et honnête que perçant.

\- Non. 

Il l’observa avec surprise, étonné de son ton soudainement plus froid, tranchant. Un mince sourire, amer, vint ourler le coin de ses lèvres, alors qu’il croisait ses bras sur son torse, la jaugeant d’un regard désapprobateur. 

\- Ca peut durer longtemps, tu sais. Ce petit jeu entre nous. J’y ai déjà joué, je sais ce que ça fait. Ca ne s’est pas très bien terminé. Et, je ne suis plus en âge de jouer, désormais.

Il siffla, sa respiration plus rapide, son emportement au bord des lèvres. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil un peu surpris à ses mots – un jeu ? Quel jeu ? Et, de qui parlait-il ? -, mais Levi la fit taire avant qu’elle n’ait réussi à former le moindre mot.

\- Tu ne peux pas souffler le chaud et le froid, Mikasa. Tu m’as embrassé, non ?

\- Et, c’est vous qui m’avez embrassé ensuite. Après m’avoir rejeté.

Levi laissa tomber son impassibilité, son exaspération, sa colère, venant immédiatement déformer ses traits. Mikasa n’en tint pas compte, incapable de baisser les yeux, incapable de laisser encore l’instant disparaitre.

\- C’est pas un concours, merde. Et, c’est parce que je pensais que nous étions de la même famille. Je me fous bien de ce que les autres pensent, mais il y a des limites, putain.

Il pinça les lèvres, prenant un instant pour la jauger du regard avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- T’as peur, je sais. On finira tous par mourir, Mikasa. Tout ça est cruel, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire, n’est-ce pas ? Rien, à part nous battre pour tenter de changer un peu les choses. On finira toujours par perdre quelqu’un. C’est une fatalité.

Son regard, noir, froid, lui coupa un instant le souffle. Ses mots s’inscrivirent en elle, violents, nécessaires. 

Et, vraiment, que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Sa colère s’apaisa, doucement, et bien qu’elle resta méfiante face à son avancée soudaine, elle ne recula pas, se contentant de l’observer, son regard noir plongeant dans le sien. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, observant ses yeux gris suivre le mouvement, son visage se crisper légèrement avec une satisfaction qu’elle tenta de camoufler.

\- Je suis désolée. Pour le Major Erwin. Vous … Tu étais proche de lui. Je suis vraiment désolée d’avoir agi de cette manière.

Elle l’observa hausser les sourcils, ouvrir la bouche comme pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, avant qu’il ne la ferme sans trouver quoi lui répondre. Il pâlit, détourna le regard, comme s’il avait voulu s’extraire à son regard, comme s’il espérait que les couleurs ne s’exposaient pas sur son visage, que l’émotion ne venait pas trahir son impeccable indifférence.

Son cœur se serra. Elle leva légèrement la main, venant effleurer de ses doigts son avant-bras, dans un geste de réconfort dont elle n’eut pas réellement conscience avant qu’il baisse le regard. Il lui attrapa la main, s’y agrippa, leurs doigts s’entrelaçant. Le cœur de Mikasa sembla prêt à lui sortir de la poitrine, à remonter dans sa gorge. Levi ne releva pas les yeux, observant leurs mains enlacées avec une ferveur qui manqua de la faire plus rougir encore.

Mikasa respira. Elle prit un instant pour simplement fermer les yeux, et se forcer à respirer, laissant ses épaules se détendre à nouveau, laissant les tremblements compulsifs se calmer. La tension semblait vibrer dans chaque partie de son être, entre attente, espoir, désespoir et colère. Elle ne devait pas craquer, simplement avancer, ou reculer, continuer à tourner en rond et jouer ce jeu qui n’était là que pour leur faire du mal. Elle devait cesser de se morfondre, de se donner des excuses. Elle devait lui prouver qu’elle n’était pas qu’une enfant, lui montrer ce qu’elle pensait, ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il pense qu’elle se jouait de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il croit qu’elle ne faisait que cela pour se distraire.

Elle tenta de se donner une contenance, une voix plus ferme, et se redressa. Le regard de Levi la suivit.

\- C’était Petra, n’est-ce pas ? 

La question sembla prendre Levi au dépourvu. Il releva rapidement les yeux, les sourcils légèrement haussés, un peu de suspicion voguant sur ses traits figés. Avant que son expression se ferme, que sa prise sur sa main se fasse plus forte, presque douloureuse. Elle sut immédiatement qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée : la réaction de Levi ne pouvait pas être surjouée. Mikasa en frissonna.

\- Petra et toi étiez ensemble. Je suis dés-

La phrase sortie sans qu’elle ne puisse se retenir. Sa langue se délia en une volonté naïve, une surprise franche. 

Avait-elle pensée que cela soit possible, que Levi ait eu quelqu’un d’autre dans sa vie avant elle ? Oh !, elle avait pensé bien des choses, avait entendu des rumeurs, et puis, le Caporal était attirant et avait son petit fan-club parmi les recrues, mais … Le savoir avec quelqu’un ? Quelqu’un, une combattante si forte, si admirée, une femme qui était morte sous les coups d’Annie, en tentant de protéger Eren ? Presque … sous ses yeux …

Levi la considéra, les yeux plissés, entre colère et lassitude. Avant de la couper dans ses mots d’une voix si froide et tranchante qu’elle manqua de reculer d’un pas, de se dérober.

\- Tu n’as pas à l’être. Il n’y a pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit.

Mais, il ne lâcha pas sa main. Il l’attira même un peu plus vers lui, ce qu’elle fit sans réellement y penser. Il l’observa un instant, cherchant certainement quelque chose dans ses yeux, mais Mikasa ne pouvait, pour le moment, rien lui offrir d’autre que sa stupéfaction.

La confirmation la laissa hésitante. Ses yeux gris restaient froids, volontairement inexpressifs, mais, oh !, il devait littéralement bouillir à l’intérieur, n’est-ce pas ?

Comment faisait-il pour être toujours debout ? Comment parvenait-il à continuer à vivre, à sourire, à parler ? Il avait perdu son escouade, dont Petra. Puis, Kenny, et maintenant Erwin. Bien certainement plus de personnes encore, tant d’amis, de camarades, de parents, tant de morts … Tant de fantômes. 

Elle-même vivait avec bien assez de poids sur les épaules, bien assez de silhouettes dans ses cauchemars. Ses parents, les Jäger, Hannes, les camarades de leur Brigade, … Comment faisait-il pour rester si tangible, si collecté, alors qu’elle savait avec certitude qu’elle ne parviendrait pas même à se relever si elle devait un jour être confrontée à la mort de l’un de ses plus proches amis ?

Mikasa avala difficilement sa salive, son pouce venant passer lentement sur le dos de la main de Levi, attirant immédiatement son regard.

\- Elle savait ce qu’elle faisait. Elle connaissait les risques, je suis certaine que-

\- Je sais, Mikasa.

La lassitude prit le pas sur la colère. Elle vit parfaitement la flamme s’éteindre dans son regard, l’éclat se ternir, ses épaules légèrement se relâcher. Il ne releva pas les yeux de leurs mains enlacées, et elle se demanda un instant quoi faire, que dire. Il fallait qu’elle se ressaisisse.

\- Ses parents sont des gens biens. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir été en mesure de leur ramener son corps. 

Il s’arrêta un court instant, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- Je n’ai pas su la protéger. Je ne l’avais certainement pas assez bien entrainé, ou-

\- Tu ne peux pas tous nous protéger, Levi. Des titans, des hommes, de nos propres actes idiots et irréfléchis. Cela serait impossible.

Elle le sentit serrer leur étreinte, sa voix devenue si basse qu’elle aurait été certaine de ne pas l’entendre si elle n’avait pas été si proche de lui. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, martelant ses cotes, l’enfermant dans un carcan qui manqua de l’étouffer.

Elle ne put toutefois laisser la colère s’effacer face à ses paroles. Ce désir ardent de le rattraper, de le protéger, lui qui les protégeait tous, veillait sur eux. Il ne pouvait pas porter tout cela seul. 

Levi la sortit de ses pensées en tirant un peu sur sa main, profitant de leur rapprochement pour poser une main sur sa hanche. Il semblait triste, un peu en colère. Ses yeux, désormais loin d’être inexpressifs, semblaient littéralement brûler dans leurs orbites. 

\- Je peux te protéger, toi.

Il était là, si proche qu’elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle, de sa peau. Il eut un sourire, si léger qu’elle pensa l’avoir rêvé, et cela fut suffisant pour lui couper un instant le souffle. Il s’arrêta, fermant les yeux, et Mikasa serra ses doigts autour de sa main.

\- Tu as peur, je sais. Pour toi, pour moi, pour les autres. Et, je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais ce que tu penses dans ta tête de mule, crois-moi. Moi non plus je ne veux plus perdre quelqu’un que j’aime. Je ne sais pas si j’arriverai encore à le supporter.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer dans les siens, et la jeune femme se sentit rougir, blêmir, fondre sous l’intensité de son regard. Ce qu’il disait, ce qu’impliquait ses mots … Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ? Comment pouvait-elle surmonter la détresse, l’élan d’affection qui aurait pu la pousser à avancer, à presser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour pouvoir le faire taire, l’empêcher de dire ces inepties qui la laissaient tremblante ? 

Mikasa n'avait pas peur de mourir. Cela devait bien arriver un jour. Mais, pourtant, elle avait toujours cette terreur viscérale de la douleur. Elle l'avait côtoyée de très près, très souvent, et elle savait que, contrairement à ce qu'on voulait bien en dire, il était impossible de s'y habituer. Perdre quelqu'un, rien ne faisait autant de mal.

Sans qu’elle ne le veuille vraiment, sa main se leva, ses doigts vinrent écarter les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant le visage. L’instinct lui dicta de le faire. Le sourire de Levi, amer, se fit plus grand, alors qu’il continuait, les mots s’écoulant de ses lèvres sans qu’il ne puisse parvenir à tout à fait les maitriser, à les stopper.

\- Et, tu as peut-être raison. A quoi ça sert, après tout ? On va tous crever. Ça ne sert sûrement à rien, tout ça. S’attacher, faire des promesses … On devrait sûrement se séparer et faire comme si rien ne s’était passé. J’y pense, tu sais. J’essaye. Mais, je n’y arrive pas. C’est impossible.

Il avait pincé les lèvres, un instant, avait blêmi. Cela ne tira pas plus de réconfort à la jeune femme, qui serra les doigts dans l’étreinte de Levi, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans sa main si froide. L’inquiétude lui serra le cœur et les entrailles. Mikasa baissa le regard, réprimant un sentiment de peine et de tristesse qui fit, un instant, monter des larmes dans ses yeux.

\- Je n’en peux plus, je ne veux plus voir les gens que j’aime mourir, c’est-

\- Je sais, Mikasa. Je sais. 

Elle souffla, tremblante, et il la laissa desserrer ses doigts des siens pour venir passer ses deux mains sur ses joues, là où des larmes venaient à nouveau de couler. Il l’observait, le regard perdu dans ses yeux, et Mikasa pouvait sentir à quel point il avait mal, à quel point il se sentait perdu et impuissant. Elle pouvait presque voir, dans ses yeux, cette même image d’elle, ce même sentiment de perdition et de désespoir qui semblait marquer ses traits de la même empreinte.

Sa voix s’était faite plus faible, et son regard se perdit encore un instant, avant qu’elle n’ose poser sa main libre sur sa mâchoire, le reconnectant à son visage et à la réalité. La jeune femme pouvait le sentir trembler sous ses doigts, tressaillir dans cette caresse. Elle sentit, sans qu’elle ne le veuille, son pouls s’accélérer et sa respiration s’approfondir. Le sang lui monta aux joues, elle ne put l’empêcher, ni le camoufler aux yeux de Levi.

Les mots quittèrent ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne puisse les empêcher de se déverser, fous et dévastateurs.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi. C’est idiot. 

Elle se mordit la lèvre si tôt que ses paroles eurent résonnés dans la pièce, entre eux, dans un silence qui les prit tous deux à revers. Les yeux de Levi s’écarquillèrent. Un courant froid passa dans la chambre. Le souffle de Mikasa se bloqua dans sa gorge. 

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, nier, ajouter la moindre chose, n’importe quoi, pour se sortir de ce bourbier. Non !, allait-elle tout gâcher de cette manière, en parlant de manière si irréfléchie, en avouant des choses dont elle ne comprenait même pas le sens, qu’elle ne parvenait pas réellement à cerner ? Elle sentit ses joues s’enflammer, son ventre se tordre. Elle manqua se détourner, certainement pour ne pas voir la réaction de Levi, mais fut stoppée lorsqu’il passa à son tour une main sur sa joue. Elle retint son souffle lorsque le geste s’abaissa jusqu’à sa nuque, sa clavicule découverte, lorsque la peau rencontra la peau, lorsque son toucher, doux, attentionné, la fit violemment frissonner d’une excitation qu’elle n’imaginait pas possible.

\- Moi aussi, tu sais.

Il parla doucement, d’un flegme qui la dérouta, lui demandèrent un peu de temps à être assimilés. Ses mots eurent le mérite de lui couper le souffle et la parole, sous le regard brûlant de Levi et son sourire redevenu plus amusé.

\- Je peux te protéger. Et, tu peux tout à fait me protéger, moi. On s’en sortira, Mikasa. Et, même si ce n’est pas le cas, on mourra ensemble, non ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, tentant de retrouver la parole, de passer outre ce qu’il venait d’avouer. 

\- Tu n’es pas très doué pour réconforter les gens.

Son sourire amusé s’accentua, et cela n’aida pas Mikasa à recouvrer ses esprits. Il laissa les doigts de la jeune femme passer sur sa mâchoire et s’avança même, un éclat dans son regard gris s’éveillant. Les joues de Mikasa s’empourprèrent davantage.

\- Tu savais dans quoi tu te fourrais en m’embrassant, gamine, ne prétends pas le contraire.

Ses mots la firent sourire. Cet air faussement ennuyé, faussement surjoué, ce petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres … Il s’inquiétait pour elle. Il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il allait la protéger. Il allait … l’aimer. Il n’allait pas s’enfuir, il n’allait pas disparaitre. Pas maintenant, plus maintenant. Il n’était plus temps de jouer ou de se mentir.

Elle se sentait épuisée, tiraillée, presque enivrée par la sensation provoquée par leur proximité. Il était là, sous ses doigts, il était dans la même pièce qu’elle, et la sensation n’évoquait en elle que de l’appréhension et de l’excitation.

Il posa ses doigts contre les siens, les yeux perdus dans les siens, et Mikasa sentit ses doigts se réchauffer, cesser de trembler contre la peau. Une chaleur inconnue, étrange, se répandit dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine. Sans qu’elle n’y pense, son corps se redressa, elle se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu es un abruti, borné et stupide.

Levi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme rendu incrédule par ses mots, par son ton faussement sévère. Il se redressa, l'observant avec un regard élargi par la surprise. Mikasa releva le regard vers lui à l'instant où le rire l'emportait sur le reste.

C'était assez étrange, le voir rire ainsi. C'était comme si le fait même de rire était une chose ardue, quelque chose qui avait été profondément oublié et qui revenait aujourd'hui difficilement à sa mémoire. C'était un rire simple, libérateur et vrai. Un rire oublié.

Cela fit bondir le cœur de Mikasa bien trop étrangement dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors, je serai ton putain d’abruti.


	6. Turn off the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours tendance à un peu m'égarer au cours de la publication d'une fic, mais me revoilà !  
> J'espère que vous avez regardés le 1er épisode de la saison 4 ! J'ai lu les scans, donc peu surprise, mais ... [spoiler free] = Wow, les scènes de combat étaient tout de même très bien faites ! Un vrai plaisir !  
> Voici le 6e chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !
> 
> Dernier chapitre des flashbacks (tout aussi mièvre que le précédent). La relation Levi/Mikasa est désormais bien lancée. Jetons-nous dans l'angst, maintenant (T-T) -> au prochain chapitre, pour l'instant tout semble parfait dans le meilleur des mondes ;)
> 
> **Petites notes** : Ce chapitre est sous les PDV de Levi et Mikasa ; C'est fluff, très fluff, je vous préviens, voire un peu ... hot :D ; Allez, dernier chapitre avant d'en arriver au VRAI sujet !
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter :  
>  **Heartlines, de Florence and the Machine** et  
>  **Let go for tonight, de Foxes**.
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

Levi passa une grande partie des jours suivants noyé sous la paperasse. La récente promotion d’Hanji lui donnait plus de travail qu’il ne l’avait d’abord imaginé : sans plus personne d’autre que lui comme subordonné direct, elle avait transféré tous ses dossiers et rapports en retard au Caporal, trop occupé par les mondanités et réunions de l’Etat-Major, qui la retenaient de l’aube jusqu’à parfois très tard dans la nuit.

Les plans, les pièges, les commissions d’enquêtes internes, les remises de médailles, les recrutements … Quelle belle merde. Qui le laissait débordé par des dossiers en tous genres, des piles de papiers dont il n’avait réellement que faire, et puis, il avait été en plus chargé d’accueillir les nouvelles recrues ! (Hanji avait refusé que Braus et Springer s’en occupent, argumentant qu’ils allaient faire peur aux nouveaux arrivants avec leur enthousiasme idiot et les faire fuir à la première occasion. Les autres – Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean – étaient à proscrire : entre désespoir, mélancolie et froideur, rien en eux ne parviendrait à pousser ces recrues à s’engager pour de bon.).

Il avait donc passé une de ses rares journées de repos à remplir des dossiers. Rien qui ne semblait réellement changer de l’ordinaire. Il avait l’impression que son corps était en train de fusionner avec la chaise, tant il semblait avoir passé des heures assis, le corps penché vers la table, soupirant d’ennui en voyant le soleil poursuivre sa course au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre, sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire.

Levi prit un instant pour respirer, s’accorder une pause. Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, grimaçant sous la douleur provoquée dans son corps ankylosé. La pile de dossiers à traiter tanguait encore dangereusement sur un coin de la table, et sa vue fut suffisante pour le vider de toute énergie.

Il avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce, de s’aérer. Qu’Hanji et sa paperasse aillent se faire voir : il pouvait bien s’octroyer une pause, n’est-ce pas ? 

Il se releva, bien décidé à se changer les idées, au moins une heure, et ses pas le portèrent de façon quasi automatique vers la salle d’entrainement. Elle devait être vide, aussi vide que les couloirs et les salles communes du bâtiment, alors que les recrues vaquaient à leurs occupations personnelles et avaient certainement tous pris un peu de leur temps pour s’aventurer en ville ou passer un peu de temps avec leur famille ou amis. Il n’eut donc pas peur de croiser qui que ce soit. Il fut bien surpris en se rendant compte que Mikasa Ackerman avait apparemment eu la même idée que lui.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce, la regardant s'affairer, et un sourire tendre vint doucement étirer ses lèvres et éclairer son visage rendu amer par les récents événements. Elle répétait des mouvements d’attaque et de défense contre un ennemi invisible, une épée factice au poing. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux sombres, devenus un peu plus longs, et semblait sans cesse devoir repousser les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front, gesticulant sans cesse. Avisant que sa concentration semblait occulter totalement sa présence, il avança dans la pièce et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Elle se retourna vers lui brusquement, le visage rougit par l’effort, ses yeux s’écarquillant un peu de surprise lorsqu’elle remarqua sa présence.

Il allait devoir lui parler de ses réflexes. S’il avait été un ennemi, il lui aurait été simple de se faufiler jusqu’à elle sans qu’elle ne le remarque. Était-elle distraite ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et ne lui plut pas particulièrement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Ackerman ? C’est un jour de repos, tu devrais être dehors avec tes … amis.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, légèrement irrité de la savoir là : ne devait-elle pas passer cette journée en compagnie d’Armin et Eren ? N’était-ce pas ce qu’elle lui avait dit, trois jours plus tôt ? 

Il manqua de grimacer en se remémorant de ses bégaiements lorsqu’il avait tenté de l’inviter à passer un peu de temps avec lui, inutilement, car elle l’avait rapidement coupé dans son élan en lui indiquant avec un certain enthousiasme qu’elle était censée aller en ville avec ses camarades. 

Il grinça des dents en la voyant hausser les sourcils, apparemment surprise de son ton colérique. Elle finit par s’avancer, se retourner totalement vers lui, quittant un coin de la salle pour se placer à la lumière, et Levi manqua de s’étrangler avec sa salive. Il détourna le regard, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tentant d'oublier la vision : son visage luisant de sueur, ses yeux brillants d’amusement, ses vêtements d’entrainement un peu trop moulants, son ventre et ses bras nus. Merde.

Lorsqu'il tenta de nouveau un regard dans sa direction, ce fut pour s’apercevoir qu’elle avait délaissée son épée factice. Elle le regardait fixement, presque indécise. Mais, il ne fallut que la rencontre de leurs yeux pour qu'un sourire vienne doucement illuminer ses traits. Le genre de sourire que Levi ne lui avait encore jamais vu, le genre de sourire qui lui coupa instantanément le souffle.

Ils n’avaient passés que peu de temps ensemble, ces derniers jours, et jamais vraiment seuls. La réception, la sortie de sa cellule, la chasse aux titans, tout était passé si vite, il avait fallu parler à beaucoup de monde, prendre des décisions difficiles, jouer un rôle plus politique que militaire … Tout cela avait été éreintant. Chronophage. Au point qu’il ne se souvenait plus réellement avoir fait autre chose que l’apercevoir entre les couloirs cette dernière semaine.

Mais, non, elle était là. S’entrainant, comme toujours, inlassablement. Alors que tous les autres profitaient de leurs heures de repos et de leur journée libre. Seule. Comme lui. Quel foutu hasard.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, son regard passant rapidement sur les alentours, aux quatre coins de la salle, avant de revenir sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris par sa phrase. Le tutoiement soudain et son ton plus que familier manquèrent de le faire tiquer. Elle savait pourtant bien qu’il croulait sous les rapports, n’est-ce pas ? Et, ce n’était pas vraiment comme s’il avait des amis avec lesquels passer son temps libre. Il manqua de rouler des yeux, ne fit que se détourner un instant pour poser ses affaires dans un coin, ôtant déjà sa veste d’uniforme sans cesser de la regarder.

\- Puisque nous avons eu la même idée, je suppose que la salle est assez grande pour que nous puissions nous entrainer tous les deux sans nous déranger.

Il la vit hésiter, avant d’hocher timidement la tête. Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, il déboutonna sa chemise, la faisant glisser de ses épaules avant de la plier et la poser sur sa veste, au sol, sous le regard de Mikasa qu’il sentit glisser sur lui avec un peu d’amusement. Il se redressa, un sourcil haussé, faussement interrogateur sous sa fixation étrange. Elle se détourna de lui en toussotant, comme pour masquer sa gêne, incapable, toutefois, de cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Et, même s’il n’était plus un gamin depuis un moment, même s’il était assez grand et mature pour ne pas être totalement désarçonné par ce type de situation, cela ne l’empêcha toutefois pas d’être amusé par sa réaction, de sourire d’une fierté qui devait paraitre bien puérile. 

\- On pourrait s’entrainer ensemble, Ackerman. Cela fait un moment que je ne-

Des lèvres posées sur les siennes le firent taire. Ça, il ne l’avait pas vu venir, et il mit d’ailleurs quelques secondes à intégrer le fait, à simplement se détendre et y répondre. Le premier baiser fut chaste, doux. Il lui rappela le tout premier, des semaines plus tôt, et pour lui cela pouvait bien sembler être il y a des siècles. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, en si peu de temps … 

La jeune femme se recula après un court instant, bien trop court de son propre aveu. Il n'eut besoin que de plonger dans ses yeux brûlants d’un feu inédit pour comprendre : cédant à l'impulsion de l'instant, il s’avança de nouveau vers elle, l'attirant dans un baiser bien moins chaste, auquel elle se pressa de répondre. Bien moins timide que le soldat – ou, plutôt, plus pressée -, elle passa une main dans sa nuque et colla son corps au sien.

Bon. Il supposait que l’entrainement était déjà fini.

Mikasa tira sur ses cheveux, haletante, et il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, la sentant trembler et frémir sous ses gestes, se rapprocher davantage de lui alors que leur baiser se faisait passionné. 

Il n’y avait pas d’autre choix, il n’y avait plus que son cœur qui battait contre ses cotes, jusque dans sa gorge, il n’y avait plus que le bruit de leurs respirations et la tension, la tension si intense qu’elle emplissait l’espace de chaos et de paix, qu’elle les enfermait tous deux dans un cocon invisible, hors du temps et de l’espace.

Il avait juste tellement envie de … juste de … Ses pensées le faisait rougir bien plus encore que la sensation des doigts fins et frais de Mikasa sur sa nuque, sur son ventre, alors qu'elle osait lentement passer une main sur sa peau dénudée.

Lui-même avait déjà posé une main dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme, ses doigts passant sur sa peau brûlante. Un hoquet échappa à Mikasa, à la fois de gêne et d’envie, et Levi ne fit que sourire à cela, un peu moqueur, un peu surpris, aussi, lorsqu’elle appuya plus fort ses doigts contre son ventre, le geste colorant doucement ses joues. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle laisse descendre ses doigts … un peu trop bas.

Les scrupules le forcèrent à la repousser doucement. Mikasa, les joues rouges, haletante, lui lança un regard un peu noir qui le fit rire. Sifflant entre ses dents, presque menaçante, elle tenta de se rapprocher de nouveau, mais Levi l'en empêcha, se détachant d'elle très clairement, cette fois. La frustration fut très vite remplacée par la surprise, et la jeune femme se mordit un peu la lèvre d'un air gêné, se rendant certainement compte de la situation et de son comportement fiévreux.

\- Quoi, encore ?

L’agressivité et la frustration dans son ton manquèrent de lui faire rouler des yeux.

\- Tch. Ne sois pas trop impatiente, gamine. Je ne pense pas que cela soit l’endroit idéal. N’importe qui pourrait nous surprendre.

Elle se contenta de le fixer pendant de longues secondes, la respiration toujours haletante, le visage légèrement contracté par une colère qui était assez amusante à détailler. Il eut pourtant un peu peur d'avoir brisé le charme et le lien en ne la voyant pas se reprendre. (Elle ne pouvait pas être si susceptible, n’est-ce pas ?). 

Il fut soulagé lorsqu’elle finit par soupirer après quelques nouvelles secondes de silence, un fin sourire venant border ses lèvres, redonner plus de légèreté à son visage. 

\- Oui, bien sûr. 

Ils s’observèrent encore quelques instants, indécis. Levi manqua d’ouvrir la bouche pour l’inviter à finir ce moment dans sa chambre, mais, fort heureusement, son instant d’égarement – d’une stupidité qui n’aurait pas manqué de le broyer de honte s’il avait osé prononcer les mots à haute voix – fut balayé par les mots de Mikasa qui, ses affaires déjà sous le bras, semblait déterminée à quitter les lieux le plus vite possible.

Il s’en sentit particulièrement déçu. Avant de percevoir l’éclat dans son regard noir.

\- Nous sommes en permission, non ? Allons manger quelque chose, près du marché. Je serai prête dans une heure.

Oh !, alors, elle allait encore partir, le laisser là, elle allait … Attendez … _Quoi_ ?!

Le laissant la bouche ouverte par la stupéfaction, elle tourna les talons, certainement pas peu fière de son effet. Elle n’attendit pas sa réponse, ne fit que passer devant lui en frôlant son ventre dénudé de sa main, avant de disparaitre, laissant derrière elle un Levi légèrement égaré. 

Il passa une main dans sa nuque, un léger sourire venant fleurir sur son visage surpris. Dans quelle histoire s'était-il encore embarqué ?

**X**

L’idée, si elle lui avait paru séduisante – quoi qu’un peu folle -, se révéla bien moins reluisante qu’en vint l’heure de se présenter aux portes des quartiers du Bataillon d’Exploration.

Mikasa se sentait rouge de gêne, de honte, d’un certain désespoir. Elle n’avait pas réfléchi, emportée par l’élan, par tout ce qu’elle ressentait. Par la colère d’avoir été laissée pour compte par ses amis en leur seule journée de repos (Sasha et Jean étaient partis en ville, Connie était rentré chez lui, Armin avait disparu et Eren … avait passé la journée au Palais en compagnie d’Historia). Par la frustration de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec le Caporal Levi. Elle avait formé les mots et était partie, bien heureuse d’elle sur le coup, avant de se dire qu’elle n’était qu’une enfant stupide, une idiote sentimentale, dont Levi allait se moquer jusqu’au restant de ses jours.

Et, pourtant … Pourtant, elle était là, non ? Elle avait volé des affaires dans l’armoire de Sasha (dont elle possédait la clef de la chambre), avait tenté de se coiffer un peu. Et, vraiment, est-ce que son amie ne possédait réellement que des vêtements excentriques, loin d’être confortables et avec si peu de tissus ? Elle se sentait gourde dans son pantalon noir ajusté, son haut de la même couleur aux longues manches, tout aussi serré, et au décolleté un peu trop prononcé pour son goût, seuls vêtements raisonnablement bien coupés qu’elle avait pu trouver dans ses affaires, en-dehors des uniformes de rigueur. Elle se sentait presque nue dans ces vêtements trop serrés, sans son uniforme et sa veste et sa cape du Bataillon. Mais, c'était un rendez-vous, son premier, alors des concessions pouvaient bien s'y appliquer.

Surtout qu’elle en avait été l’investigatrice. Quelle idiote.

\- Tu es en avance.

Elle manqua de sursauter, les nerfs à vifs, relevant rapidement les yeux en espérant que ce n’était que Levi, et pas elle ne savait quelle autre recrue du Bataillon – qui allait se donner à cœur joie de répéter à qui voulait l’entendre que Mikasa Ackerman se baladait en tenue civile dans la nuit noire, allant tout à fait à l’encontre de l’image que l’on avait d’elle.

Le sourire de Levi manqua de lui faire perdre ses mots. Sa tenue aussi. Elle sentit ses joues rougir, sa peau devenir incandescente lorsqu’il parut enfin face à elle, vêtu d’une chemise blanche et d’un pantalon noir ajusté, d’une veste noire bien coupée. Une tenue simple, mais pour elle qui ne l’avait jamais vu autrement qu’habillé de son sempiternel uniforme, c’était un changement pour le moins étonnant. 

Elle pinça les lèvres, tentant de se redonner contenance devant le regard qu’il passa - sans s’en cacher ou s’en abstenir - sur sa silhouette. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux, avant que Mikasa ne retrouve ses mots, un fin sourire venant lentement éclairer son visage.

\- C’est plutôt toi qui est en retard.

Levi roula des yeux, sous son sourire plus franc, plus amusé. Il marmonna quelque chose qu’elle ne parvint pas à comprendre, bien certainement une insulte face à son manque de respect, mais elle su très vite qu’il ne tint pas rigueur de ses mots lorsqu’il avança assez pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, et la tirer à ses côtés, quittant l’entrée de la caserne qui allait manquer de devenir un lieu de passage plus empli dans les minutes à venir, au vu de la tombée de la nuit. Elle se laissa porter, avançant à ses côtés, les joues légèrement rougies. Pour ensuite remarquer qu’il se dirigeait, non pas vers la ville en contrebas, mais vers les écuries. 

\- Je pensais marcher …

Elle haussa un sourcil, légèrement déçu qu’il puisse penser emprunter un cheval pour leur sortie nocturne. Elle avait pensé marcher un peu, prendre un peu de temps pour discuter. Elle n’avait pas eu de journée de repos depuis des lustres, et avait déjà bien entamé celle-ci en passant le plus clair de son temps en salle d’entrainement. Et puis, ils ne s’étaient pas vus, seul à seul, depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Comme lisant dans son esprit, Levi se tourna de nouveau vers elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres, légèrement moqueur. 

\- On s’entraine toujours à l’aube, demain, Mikasa. Et, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies la permission de minuit.

Sa phrase la hérissa légèrement, et elle se sentit serrer plus forts ses doigts autour des siens, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau froide.

\- J’ai vingt-et-un ans, Caporal. Je suis bien assez grande pour passer la nuit en-dehors des murs de la caserne, et avec qui bon me semble.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, apparemment amusé par ses mots. Avant que son visage ne se crispe soudainement, et qu’un regard plus sérieux, plus attentif, ne vienne se tourner vers elle, sous son léger malaise.

\- Nous n’en avons pas encore vraiment parlé, mais … Tu sais que l’on doit garder notre relation secrète, n’est-ce pas ? 

Mikasa hocha la tête, bien au fait de la situation, de l’interdiction qui irradiait autour du lien qu’ils partageaient. L’Etat-Major pouvait les renvoyer, ils pouvaient même passer en cour martiale pour cela. Sans parler du reste, des regards, des rumeurs, tout ce qui entourait leur nom et leurs statuts. Mikasa était jeune, sa carrière n’en était qu’à ses prémisses. Levi pouvait également prétendre à plus de responsabilités. Et, aujourd’hui que s’ouvrait devant eux un avenir (un vrai avenir, sans la menace des titans, dans un monde plus grand encore qu’il n’aurait jamais pu le rêver), elle ne pouvait pas penser s’y refuser, simplement tout faire basculer pour plus d’attention, plus d’affection, une relation connue de tous qui ne les mènerait qu’au désastre.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle n’eut pas besoin de se forcer, ne s’en sentit pas peinée. Les choses étaient ainsi faites. Si elle voulait continuer sur ce chemin, elle allait devoir les accepter. Levi la considéra un instant, finissant de sangler la selle de son cheval de manière presque automatique, sans sembler réellement y penser. Ce qu’il vit dans ses yeux sembla le rassurer, car il monta sur son cheval dans un sourire et un mouvement souple qui amusa Mikasa à son tour, avant de lui tendre la main pour qu’elle fasse de même.

\- Alors, grimpes, gamine.

Ils empruntèrent des rues moins visitées afin d’éviter d’être reconnus, et Mikasa ne se gêna pas de cacher son visage dans le cou du Caporal, son nez froid provoquant des frissons sur la peau chaude de Levi, le faisant bouger de manière tendue dans leur étreinte. Ils atteignirent le centre rapidement et, après avoir laissés leur monture dans une ruelle, profitèrent de la foule pour se camoufler plus simplement des potentielles autres recrues qui pouvaient se presser dans le coin, et auraient été plus à même de les reconnaitre.

Ils ne mangèrent pas. Finalement, après dix minutes à se regarder en coin, dans un silence vibrant des mots et cris de ceux les entourant, ils avaient convenus de simplement se promener, faire un tour des lieux avant de lentement revenir sur leurs pas. Les précédents jours – semaines, mois ? – avaient été éreintant, et la tension retombait sur eux en une cascade froide, exténuante, qui laissait Mikasa légèrement souffrante, vide. Marcher ainsi, sans penser, ses doigts effleurant ceux de Levi à chaque pas, semblait à la fois suffisant, pas assez, et trop pour son cœur qui ne semblait vouloir cesser de battre contre ses cotes. 

Ils croisèrent quelques recrues des autres Bataillons et furent silencieusement heureux d’être assez éloignés, et surtout de savoir bien assez jouer la comédie pour faire penser qu’ils ne faisaient que marcher ensemble après s’être inopinément croisés dans la foule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils aperçurent Jean et Sasha en train de dévaliser un étal de pâtisseries, à quelques mètres devant eux, qu’ils prirent tous les deux conscience qu’il était sûrement temps pour eux de rentrer.

Ce n’était pas réellement le rendez-vous que Mikasa avait en tête. Oh !, il aurait été mentir qu’elle pensait à quelque chose d’extraordinaire, à un diner dans un endroit chic, ou à un cadeau quelconque. Marcher au côté de Levi, en-dehors de la caserne et pendant leur temps libre était déjà bien assez. Mais, peut-être aurait-elle dû réfléchir à la possibilité de croiser leurs camarades et escouade avant de se lancer : après tout, s’ils pouvaient mentir à des recrues lambdas, quel mensonge pouvait être suffisant pour faire comprendre à leurs propres amis que rien d’étrange n’était en train de se passer entre eux ?

Levi les fit passer dans une rue moins bondée, longeant celle qu’ils venaient d’emprunter et remontait à la recherche de leur monture, ce dont elle lui fut immédiatement reconnaissante.

Depuis de longues minutes, Levi n'avait eu de cesse de jeter de furtifs regards dans sa direction. Mikasa en était ravie. Déambulant désormais dans la nuit noire, ils restèrent silencieux un moment, l'une tentant de ne pas penser à la suite et l'autre essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de l'aborder sans trop entrer dans le cliché.

\- C’était … intéressant de passer un peu de temps hors de la caserne.

\- Oui. J’ai passée une bonne soirée, moi aussi.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, serrant un peu plus autour de ses frêles épaules la veste qu'il lui avait prêté. Mikasa ne souffrait pas réellement du froid, mais elle n'avait pas su refuser lorsque Levi avait insisté pour qu'elle se drape de sa veste. L'odeur était tout simplement lui, et elle se surprit à resserrer plus fermement la veste autour d'elle, laissant venir à elle le parfum entêtant de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. 

Levi passa un bras autour de ses épaules quand il la sentit se rapprocher. Elle ne s'éloigna pas. Elle sourit et attrapa du bout de ses doigts la main qui la retenait, l'incitant à la serrer davantage contre lui, ce qu'il fit non sans en sembler gêné. Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et, se mordit la lèvre, ne pouvant contenir un sourire quelque peu gêné. Le geste n’échappa pas au soldat, puisque son visage se colora presque instantanément. 

Elle ignorait totalement la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour flirter avec un homme. Ses gestes n'étaient que le fruit de l'instinct, mais cela semblait pourtant marcher. Le regard de Levi venait quelque peu de s'assombrir, et elle prit cela pour un signe favorable.

\- On devrait rentrer. 

Le cheval n’avait pas bougé, et ils regagnèrent la caserne dans un silence léger, dans le froid de la nuit.

Mikasa resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Levi, n’hésita que peu de temps avant de poser son front contre son épaule, souriant légèrement sous la tension soudaine de son corps face à son geste. Elle aimait se tenir derrière cet homme, l'enserrant de ses bras, alors que la nuit défilait autour d'eux et que le vent fouettait agréablement son visage. Elle seule savait à quel point elle rêvait de l'embrasser à cet instant, là, maintenant. 

Bientôt apparu entre les immeubles le camp d’entrainement et Mikasa aurait presque pu penser que le malheur ne les guettait plus tant l'instant lui sembla magique : la nuit noire, la lune si grande au-dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles bien visibles dans ce ciel bien dégagé, la lumière provenant des étages et des pièces encore éclairées, le feu des torches qui se balançait sous le vent léger. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté, et son cœur se serra à la pensée.

Puis, elle repensa au regard fou d’Eren, à ses mots. A la menace qui les guettait encore, à tout ce qui risquait encore de les atteindre. Les titans n’étaient désormais plus que des gens, des gens comme eux, leur peuple. Le Monde ne se limitait plus aux Murs. Ils n’étaient plus seuls. Et, ils allaient devoir s’armer et se battre pour leur liberté, cette fois-ci plus que jamais.

Lorsque Levi vint à arrêter leur monture dans l’enceinte de la grande cour et à se tourner vers elle, il fut d'ailleurs surpris de la trouver soudainement si silencieuse et peinée. Elle avait le regard levé vers le ciel, les bras croisés autour de son corps, et il put très clairement voir ses yeux briller d'une lueur qui ne pouvait être provoquée que par des larmes stagnantes.

Répondant à une impulsion, il descendit de cheval et, avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de bouger – ni d’y penser -, il l’attrapa par les hanches, la soulevant très simplement et la reposant sur terre, sous son regard surpris et interrogateur. 

\- Que penses-tu donc être en train de faire ?

Il arborait un sourire joueur, une expression de défi qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore, et elle entreprit donc de se défaire de son étreinte par la force, riant légèrement, ne s'attirant dans l'effort que le sourire moqueur du soldat. 

\- Est-ce que je dois te porter jusqu’à l’intérieur, Ackerman ? 

Mikasa le regarda, surprise, le regard à la fois amusé et curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Qu’était-il en train de faire, à la tenir ainsi par les hanches, si proche, dans ce lieu pourtant public, à la vue de n’importe quel soldat qui daignerait franchir la cour à une telle heure de la nuit ? Il se pencha un peu, comme s’il allait tenter de passer un bras derrière ses jambes pour la soulever, et elle eut un léger rire au mouvement, le repoussa davantage dans un roulement d’yeux qui lui fit totalement oublier ses précédentes craintes.

\- Je peux très bien marcher, Caporal.

Il marmonna quelque chose, faussement bougon, et elle en sourit davantage, attendit un instant qu’il attache leur monture avant de lui prendre la main, et l’attirer à sa suite dans la caserne déserte – ce qu’il fit sans résister. Elle prit le chemin de la chambre du Caporal sans y penser, la sachant plus isolée et, surtout, non partagée. Parfaite pour ce qu’elle avait en tête.

Et, ce à quoi Levi semblait également penser, car Mikasa sentit bientôt son corps se rapprocher du sien, un bras s’enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle dû ralentir l’allure, marcher plus lentement, lorsqu’il colla leurs deux corps et, dans un geste qu’elle ne pu prédire et la laissa une seconde hébétée, vint poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Pressé, Caporal ?

\- Tais-toi, Ackerman.

Seul un idiot aurait été incapable de prédire la suite des événements.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du Caporal en tentant de ne pas faire plus de bruit que nécessaire, Levi ne s’empêchant pourtant pas de refermer la porte d’un coup de pied dès qu’il le put, et de la verrouiller, sans jamais cesser de l’embrasser. Le bruit allait sûrement attirer l’attention d’Hanji, dont les quartiers se trouvaient non loin de là, mais, vraiment, qu’importe. Mikasa sentait son visage s’enflammer, ses reins brûler, et il ne semblait que plus rien n’avait d'importance, rien à part les bras de Levi autour de son corps, sa proximité enivrante, son odeur et son sourire et-

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, sans y penser, se retourna dans son étreinte. Sa main se serra autour de son uniforme, le rapprochant – sous son étonnement qui se couvrit très rapidement de moquerie -, puis vint presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsque Levi répondit au baiser, lorsqu’il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l’autre autour de sa taille pour rapprocher leurs deux corps, et serra aussi fort qu’elle le pu son haut entre ses doigts, cherchant à le retenir, cherchant à le rapprocher davantage d’elle.

Elle aimait cela, elle était loin d'avoir peur. Il était parfait.

Contre ses lèvres, la jeune femme eut un sourire. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur baiser plus si chaste et, lorsque la veste de Levi tomba au sol, lorsque d'autres vêtements vinrent la rejoindre, leurs craintes volèrent unanimement en morceaux.

**X**

Sa peau, si chaude sous ses doigts. Il aurait pu la parcourir des heures durant, la découvrir et la dessiner sans jamais s'en lasser. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir assouvir ce désir brûlant, inédit, qui remontait le long de ses reins. Comme une espèce de drogue, quelque chose qui faisait mal, mais pas encore assez pour qu’il cesse tout à fait d’en redemander. Incontrôlable, une volonté qui le dépassait, qui venait des tripes, du plus profond de son cœur. Jamais personne n'avait été capable d'éveiller en lui de telles ardeurs, de tels sentiments. Il n'y avait eu qu’elle. Il n'y avait qu’elle.

La « femme qui valait cent soldats ». Le « miracle de l’Humanité ». 

Elle était son miroir, en quelque sorte. C'est peut-être un peu cela qu'il aimait tant, chez elle.

Mikasa s'installa à ses côtés en souriant, débattant sur leur programme quotidien. Elle enfila ses bottes plates, termina de boutonner sa chemise. Levi se redressa, le drap le couvrant tombant un peu plus bas sur son corps. Il en profita pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, sous la gêne attendrie de la jeune femme.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, happa ses lèvres entre les siennes, explora un instant ce qui désormais lui appartenait – et, il aurait été bien idiot de la contredire sur ce point.

La vie suivait son cours. Cela faisait longtemps que Levi n'avait pas connu une telle paix, une telle quiétude. La vie marquait son pas, calme, agréable. Les titans avaient presque tous disparus. Les Primordiaux n’étaient plus parus depuis des mois. Ils n’avaient pas perdus de soldats depuis des semaines. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Il se réveillait chaque matin aux côtés de Mikasa, se couchait les bras entourés autour de son corps.

Tout allait bien.


	7. Ashes dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Encore une fois, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! :)  
> J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre - et, pourtant, c'est le 2e que j'ai commencé après la rédaction du prologue, et le pourquoi qui a changé ce simple OS en fic à chapitres -, car il fallait que je sois dans de bonnes conditions pour le terminer. Il est ... lourd de sens. Assez dur. Je souhaitais éviter de tomber dans trop de pathos, tout en collant au tragique - et continuer à respecter les caractères des persos. Difficile, quoi.
> 
>  **Petites notes** : Ce chapitre est sous le PDV de Levi ; Tragédie, nous revoilà ! ; Les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Levi ; Désolée pour les possibles anachronismes médicaux, j'avoue ne plus me souvenir si Paradis à toute cette technologie.. ; A partir de là, nous en venons au vrai sujet. Je dissémine quelques indices sur le Ackerbond, nous y reviendrons ensuite.
> 
> Avez-vous commencé la saison 4 ? Je ne spoilerai pas, n'ayez crainte, mais ayant lu les scans ... J'attends les épisodes 5 et 6 avec impatience !! 
> 
> Ah!, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous tous ! Restez prudents et en bonne santé !!!
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter : **Dead in the water d'Ellie Goulding**.
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

Son sang battait dans ses tempes en un rythme sourd et régulier. Certainement la première chose qu’il parvint à percevoir dans le flot étrange de sensations qui montèrent alors qu’il reprenait doucement conscience. Il n’avait pas spécialement mal, ne se sentait pas spécialement bien. Il avait du mal à réfléchir, à simplement penser, du mal à se fixer sur quelque chose en particulier. 

Cela ne lui semblait pas être un réveil lambda, une journée normale.

Que se passait-il ? Merde, il ne se souvenait de rien.

Il lui semblait être dans un lit : son dos reposait sur une surface douce, loin d’être une simple étendue de terre ou de béton. Donc, forcément pas dans la ville souterraine qui l’avait vu naitre. Il sentit la confusion s’installer, ses tempes brûler sous la migraine qui l’assommait presque, brouillait sa réflexion. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.

_J’étais avec Furlan. Et Isabel. Non ? Nous étions … Enfin, je crois que-_

Une mission quelconque ? Peut-être, il se souvenait d’une demande un peu spéciale qui avait failli les emmener à la surface, un type dans une calèche, un noble pourri jusqu’à la moelle qui leur avait promis la liberté contre un petit service. 

_Le Chef d’escouade Erwin Smith. Merde._

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, dans un grognement un peu rauque.

Il se souvenait des membres du Bataillon d’Exploration, ces idiots avec leurs grandes ailes dans le dos, et cet abruti de Smith qui avait osé s’en prendre à Furlan et Isabel pour le faire céder. Pour le forcer à s’enrôler dans leurs rangs. Quel idiot. Il devait le tuer, il devait lui trancher la gorge pour être certain qu’ils accéderaient tous à la liberté, à la surface, à-

_Le Major Erwin Smith est déjà mort._

Il referma précipitamment les yeux, serra les dents en sentant la douleur dans son crane pulser dans ses tempes. 

Putain, tout cela n’avait aucun sens. 

Mais, oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Erwin Smith était mort. Il l’était, non ? Le trou dans son ventre, tout ce sang qu’il perdait … L’insigne de Major bien épinglée sur son uniforme couvert de sang et de la chair des titans, des membres de l’Escouade morts à ses côtés, morts sous ses ordres.

La sensation d’écrasement, de tristesse et de vide qui s’empara de lui au souvenir – ou au rêve -, lui noua les entrailles.

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?!_

Il rouvrit les yeux, perdu et un peu hagard. Ils se fixèrent immédiatement sur le plafond d’un blanc un peu crasseux, sa vision un peu floue prenant quelques instants pour tout à fait se fixer. Il prit alors un instant pour observer les lieux, battre des paupières pour pouvoir fixer son regard, rendre son attention plus précise. 

Il était à l’hôpital, dans une chambre simple, seul. Ou dans une infirmerie. Il avait une aiguille ancrée dans le bras gauche, relié à un pied à perfusion et des poches aux noms imprononçables, aux contenus transparents et impossibles à identifier. 

Les rideaux de la fenêtre, sur sa droite, étaient tirés, lui rendant impossible toute identification de date, de lieu, voire même d’heure. La pièce était dans la pénombre, pas assez, toutefois, pour qu’il n’en ignore chaque détail. Un fin trait de lumière passait entre les rideaux, sous la porte menant au couloir, de l’autre côté de la chambre, laissant penser qu’il devait encore faire jour.

Sa première vraie pensée fut terre-à-terre et le prit par surprise : il n’était pas mort. 

Et, Isabel et Furlan n’étaient pas là. Etaient-ils en train de discuter dans le couloir ? Que s’était-il passé ? Se pouvait-il que la mission hors des murs se soit mal passée, qu’Erwin les aient démasqués ? (Non. Il était mort. Il le savait, il en était certain, cela ne pouvait pas être cela.).

Il ne se souvenait que vaguement des événements, se souvenait bien s’être confronté à la colère de ses amis – pour quelle raison ? -, du clair de lune, des portes du Mur Maria, mais … Qu’y avait-il ensuite ? Comment Erwin pouvait-il être mort ? Pourquoi était-il tombé dans les murs du District Shiganshina ?

Il serra davantage les mâchoires, soudainement pris d’un malaise qui l’enferma dans un étau angoissant.

Et, surtout, comment pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose alors qu’il n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce putain de District ?!

Il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter sur les faits, sur la manière dont les choses s’étaient déroulées, sur le pourquoi de sa présence dans cette chambre.

Mu d’une certaine intuition, il baissa la tête, observant son corps. Il repoussa un peu les couvertures qui le recouvraient, trop groggy pour s’inquiéter de son torse nu, entouré d'une large bande de gaze. Le haut de son corps était parsemé d’hématomes, de contusions, formant un tableau impressionnant de couleurs. Il passa rapidement au-dessus des ecchymoses qui parsemaient ses hanches, sa taille, ses cotes, refusant d’y penser davantage. Il avait un bandage autour de l’avant-bras droit, mais parvenait sans trop de mal à le bouger. Ses bras, eux aussi, étaient couverts de marques et de plaies.

Pour parfaire ce tableau, il leva les mains vers son visage, cherchant davantage de blessures. Une coupure à la lèvre inférieure, une plaie sur l’arête du nez, une arcade sourcilière apparemment recousue. Il avait une pommette enflée, un œil légèrement tuméfié. Il avait mal à la mâchoire, pas assez, toutefois, pour laisser penser que quelque chose était cassé. Très bien. Il laissa passer le souffle qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu, un peu soulagé. Finalement, les dégâts ne semblaient pas si grave, si étendus. Il avait mal au crâne, bien sûr, mais ce n’était pas si grave. Il s’était attendu à bien pire.

_Les doigts du titan autour de son corps, serrant, serrant, et le bruit des os qui se rompaient, se brisaient, le son de ses hurlements, ses bras autour de son corps-_

Il passa une main sur ses yeux secs, la douleur dans son crâne se faisant véhémente, difficile à contenir. Il n’y comprenait rien. Avait-il été attaqué par un titan ? Avait-il été sauvé de justesse ? Si Erwin était mort, qui avait repris sa place ? Et, qui l’avait tenu si fort entre ses bras, qui avait manqué de mourir à ses côtés dans l’étreinte mortelle du titan ?

Isabel ? Merde, c’était une femme, il en était presque certain. Allait-elle bien ?

Il sentit une certaine fatigue revenir, certainement consécutive à ses récents efforts. Il soupira, le regard tourné vers le plafond immaculé. Il commençait à s’inquiéter, à la fois pour ses amis, comme pour la situation, aussi étrange qu’inextricable. Ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés, ses sensations étaient comme coupées du monde, nimbées de coton. Même blessé, ses amis n’auraient jamais acceptés de le laisser seul : l’un d’eux serait au moins resté à son chevet. 

Mais, et s’ils étaient eux-mêmes blessés ? Furlan était sous le charme d’Isabel, cet idiot, alors à choisir, peut-être était-il près d’elle ? Mais, alors, comment ce putain d’Erwin avait-il pu crever à des kilomètres de l’endroit où ils s’étaient tous trouvés, comment avait-il fait pour y rester alors qu’il avait été si certain de le suivre du regard pendant toute la durée de l’expédition ?

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir. Il avait mal à la tête, c’était un fait. Mais, il était bien incapable de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Il ne tourna pas la tête lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, ne sursauta pas, mais n’hésita pas à articuler une insulte lorsque la lumière blafarde et vive vint illuminer la pièce, irritant au passage ses rétines plus si habituées à la lumière.

L’intrus s’avança sans parler, ni s’excuser, après avoir doucement refermé la porte derrière lui. Une jeune femme – il put l’apercevoir au travers de ses yeux plissés - qui lui jeta un regard surpris, avant d’éteindre à nouveau la lumière et les replonger dans une pénombre relative. 

Ses entrailles se serrèrent davantage, sans qu’il ne le comprenne tout à fait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Elle entra dans la pièce, s’avança, se retourna, presque hésitante. Elle semblait inquiète, complètement perdue, et cela ne le rassura pas. Il tenta de se redresser en la voyant approcher, mû d’un instinct qu’il ne comprit pas. Le mouvement le fit hoqueter de douleur, et il se força à rester immobile, au moins quelques secondes, pour reprendre son souffle. 

Bon, d’accord, il avait peut-être minimisé ses blessures, leur impact. Le mouvement avait provoqué une pointe insidieuse, méchamment douloureuse dans ses cotes, sur son flanc bandé. Il releva les yeux vers les poches médicamenteuses, cherchant toute trace de mention d’un quelconque analgésique, soupirant en ne comprenant rien, à nouveau, à ce qui y était inscrit. Il serra donc les dents, se contentant de poser un regard mécontent sur la jeune femme qui s’était stoppée dans ses pas et l’observait, à quelques mètres du lit sur lequel il était allongé.

Une jeune femme, dans la vingtaine. Peut-être vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans. Habillée d’un uniforme du Bataillon d’Exploration. (Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort). Rousse, yeux noisette. Des larmes sur les joues. (Il allait être malade, son estomac se contractait, il allait-). Un sourire ému aux lèvres.

_Petra. Petra Ralle._

Il resta figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne la connaissait pas (oh !, si). Il ne l’avait jamais vu (elle peuplait tous ses cauchemars). Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.

Il prit un instant pour calmer les battements de son cœur, pour repousser la nausée qui menaçait de l’assaillir. La douleur lui serrait l’estomac, le cœur. Il se força à déglutir, prenant soudainement conscience de sa soif, de la sécheresse de sa gorge. 

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne parla pas. Elle resta juste là, à quelques mètres de lui, à l’observer avec des larmes plein les yeux. Merde, qui était-elle ? Il n’en savait foutre ri-

_Elle est morte. Elle est morte, sous ma garde, sous ma vigilance. Ecrasée contre un arbre, comme un vulgaire insecte. Elle est morte._

La jeune femme, toujours immobile, lui offrit un sourire doux, quoi qu’un brin forcé, une œillade presque implorante entre ses larmes.

Elle était morte … Comme étaient morts Isabel et Furlan, n’est-ce pas ? Morts, déchiquetés, parce qu’il n’avait pas été assez vigilant, parce qu’il les avait laissés seuls, parce qu’il n’avait pas assez fait attention.

La révélation le frappa, provoquant une stupeur qui se mélangea à l’horreur, fit écarquiller ses yeux et ouvrir un peu la bouche, sous la surprise, la terreur qui s’empara soudainement de son corps, le glaça. 

Oh. Il se souvenait, maintenant. De la tête décapitée d’Isabel, du corps coupé en deux de Furlan. Des yeux grands ouverts de Petra et de son corps écrasé contre l’arbre. Du trou dans le ventre d’Erwin. 

D’Erd. De Günther. D’Auruo. De Nanaba. De Mike. De Kenny.

Et, des autres, tous ces autres cadavres, ces soldats, ces civils, ces enfants morts, démembrés, morts, morts, morts.

De Mikasa.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Petra – sa silhouette translucide, son _putain de fantôme_ \- perdit son sourire. 

Il haleta, incapable de contrôler les battements de son cœur devenus erratiques, fous, incapable de contrôler sa respiration hachée. Il manqua sauter de ce lit, juste sortir de cette chambre trop petite, étouffante, juste sauter par la fenêtre, juste partir, courir, s’enfuir, partir loin de Petra et des souvenirs, toutes les images qui s’ancraient dans son crâne et lui donnait envie de s’enfuir et mourir à son tour. Ses doigts se fermèrent en deux poings serrés dans les draps froissés, ses phalanges se teintant de blanc sous la pression, sous le souvenir ravagé et ravageur.

_Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts._

_Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, putain ?_

\- Levi …

Le son le stoppa dans sa panique. Il releva des yeux hagards et écarquillés vers la voix qui résonna soudain dans la pièce froide, aseptisée, incapable de s’en empêcher, incapable de se stopper.

Mikasa lui offrit un mince sourire. Elle se tenait assise sur le lit dans lequel il était allongé, son corps aussi léger qu’une plume, marquant à peine les draps. Le cœur de Levi manqua un battement à sa vue : comme toujours, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules, libres, ses yeux noirs brillaient. Elle était habillée de son uniforme, sans sa veste, sans sa cape. Sans sa maudite écharpe rouge autour du cou. Elle semblait calme. Détendue. Elle semblait …

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, crispées dans les draps auxquels il tentait de s’accrocher. Un sentiment d’urgence, de désespoir, manqua le faire haleter. Elle l’observait avec calme, une détermination inflexible, une tendresse impossible à manquer brillant dans ses yeux sombres, les rendant plus vivant que jamais. Elle semblait là, vraiment là, à portée de main, vraiment là, assise sur ce lit, dans cette chambre, près de lui. Il n’y comprenait rien. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

\- Mikasa … Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les mots eurent du mal à sortir. Ses cordes vocales étaient douloureuses. Sa mâchoire, même, semblait être en feu. Il se racla la gorge, incapable pourtant d’y penser plus lorsque la jeune femme à ses côtés n’en sourit que plus doucement. 

Mikasa ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de lever sa main vers son visage, de sécher les larmes qu’il n’avait pas senti couler en passant ses doigts gelés sur ses joues dans une caresse à peine prononcée. Sentir ainsi sa peau contre la sienne bloqua un instant la respiration de Levi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qu’est-ce que … ?

Il balbutia ces quelques mots, incapable de raisonner, de tout à fait se sortir du marasme de ses pensées. Petra les observait toujours, dans le coin de la pièce. Et, Isabel, et Furlan, et Erwin, et tous les autres … Levi était pâle, son front était couvert de sueur, il se sentait malade, nauséeux, sur le point de défaillir.

Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Il n’y comprenait rien. 

Que faisait-elle ici ? Qu’est-ce que Petra faisait là ? Et, les autres, où étaient-ils ? Son escouade ? Les soldats ? Cet abruti de Flagon ? La binoclarde ? Les gamins ? Où étaient-ils tous ?

 _Ils sont morts. Ils sont tous morts._

Mikasa prit sa main dans la sienne à l’instant où sa vision se fit noire, déformée par une rage nimbée de désespoir. Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, la refermant fermement autour de ses doigts tremblants, le ramenant immédiatement à ce qui devait être la réalité.

\- Levi.

La voix de Mikasa était aussi froide que sa peau. Il ne s’empêcha pourtant pas de s’accrocher à ses doigts, de s’y rattraper, comme si le moindre écart parviendrait à le noyer, à le faire tomber dans des abysses insaisissables. Il n’avait plus aucune notion de ce qui était vrai, si tout cela était réel ou un simple cauchemar. Il ne savait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas réellement le savoir.

\- Ils sont morts. Mikasa, ils sont tous morts. Isabel, Furlan, Erwin, ils sont tous … Petra … Petra, je suis désolé.

Il ne se rendit compte qu’il sanglotait que lorsque les mots se serrèrent dans sa gorge et que tout fit mal, à l’intérieur de lui. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui se tenait au loin, et qui ne fit que sourire plus doucement encore, dont les yeux marron débordèrent soudainement de larmes silencieuses. Il sentit le besoin de se lever, de s’arracher à l’étreinte de Mikasa, de la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il n’y parvint pas. Les pleurs percèrent sa voix cassée, aux cordes vocales souffreteuses. Brisées d’avoir trop crié. Arrachées par ses hurlements.

\- Levi, calmes-toi.

La voix de Mikasa, ferme, douce pourtant, lui fit tourner de nouveau la tête. Il remarqua à peine qu’il était désormais agenouillé dans le lit blanc, les draps perdus et le corps entièrement offert à leurs regards. Il remarqua, troublé, qu’il n’avait aperçu qu’une petite partie de tous les bandages et pansements qui le recouvraient en vérité, et formaient autour de son corps un carcan blanc parfois tâché d’un rouge qui allait en s’étalant, s’agrandissait.

La douleur était sourde, engloutie au milieu de toutes les autres émotions qui nimbaient son esprit, de toutes ces sensations qu’il n’avait jamais aimé ressentir et semblaient, en cet instant, le noyer. Il était habitué à la douleur, mais elle était lointaine, engourdie. Le reste – la terreur, le désespoir, la rage, la tristesse – semblaient pulser jusque dans son sang, dans ses tempes, dans son cœur. Le reste semblait rendre la chambre vacillante, Mikasa et Petra aussi translucides que les fantômes qu’elles devaient représenter.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, putain ?_

\- Est-ce que … ?

Il se souvenait de chaines, de la pression sur ses bras, dans son dos. Il se souvenait de rires, de murmures, de la clameur d’une foule. Il se souvenait de l’odeur et du goût du sang. D’autre chose aussi.

_Mikasa. Ses cotes brisées, ses membres désarticulés, ses yeux injectés de sang ouverts sur le vide, sur un monde qu’elle était la seule à voir._

Non. Non.

\- Tu es morte aussi, n’est-ce pas ? Oh, non, s’il te plait-

Il ressentit une rage immense, intense. Il eut l’impression que son cœur se brisait, que sa raison s’éteignait. Tout cela était impossible. C’était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller dans la ville souterraine, auprès d’Isabel et de Furlan, il allait se réveiller et tout irait bien, Petra et Mikasa seraient en vie, Erwin n’aurait jamais mis les pieds dans les bas-fonds. Tout cela n’était pas la réalité. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

\- Levi, écoutes-moi, c’est important.

Mikasa se redressa, tirant sur leurs mains liées pour le faire se rapprocher, ce qu’il consentit sans y penser. Elle passa une main sur sa joue baignée de larmes, les essuyant, sa peau gelée – elle ne l’était jamais – parcourant un instant son visage, sous son regard versé entre désespoir et rage.

Était-il réellement possible de souffrir autant sans en mourir ? 

Mikasa ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas-

 _Eren s’est transformé. Et, il nous a tués. Il a serré, serré ses doigts autour de nous. Le bruit des os se brisant, les cris de douleur, de terreur …_

Ils étaient morts, tous les deux. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Eren – penser à son ancien subordonné, ami, raviva un éclat de rage dans son cœur meurtri, lui fit voir un instant une étincelle rouge qui manqua lui faire perdre le peu de raison qu’il lui restait encore – les avait tués, c’était certain. Il n’aurait pas pu survivre à cela, à tous ces os brisés, à tant de douleur. Il n’aurait jamais pu survivre à la vision du corps de Mikasa, laissé près de lui, ses grands yeux noirs ouverts sur le néant, non, il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu.

Et, pourtant … L’ombre d’un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Mikasa. Ses doigts froids s’entrelacèrent avec les siens, ses yeux semblèrent soudainement briller un peu plus fort, ranimant une lueur qui lui coupa le souffle, augmenta encore sa panique. Qu’avait-elle fait ? Se pouvait-il … ?

\- Tu as utilisé ces putains de … _pouvoirs_ , n’est-ce pas ? Qu’est-ce que … ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais-

\- Je n’aurai jamais pu tuer Eren, je n’y serai jamais arrivé, mais toi, tu peux le faire. Il va détruire le monde. Il va détruire tout ce en quoi nous avons toujours cru, tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes tous battus. Je sais que je n’aurai pas dû m’y prendre de cette façon, mais …

Tétanisé, abasourdi, Levi ne comprit pas immédiatement ses mots, le message qu’elle essaya de lui transmettre.

Avait-elle usé de ce stupide lien qui liait les Ackerman ? Avait-elle usé de celui qu’elle avait hérité de son sang d’Azumabito ? Toutes ces conneries à propos de la protection, de l’appartenance, qui avaient bien servies Eren ces dernières années et Erwin avant lui ? Avait-elle … Fait la moindre chose qui lui ai permis de survivre, à ses dépens ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te regarder mourir sans rien faire …

La voix de la jeune femme se fit plus basse, plus douce encore. Elle semblait s’attendre à ce qu’il explose, à ce qu’il se laisse gagner par la rage qui bouillonnait, menaçait de déborder. Son étreinte se resserra sur sa main. Dépassé, désespéré, Levi ne fit que la laisser faire, sans rien dire.

Il pinça les lèvres, se força à respirer plus calmement. Il ferma finalement les yeux, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps, ses pensées se remettant en marche, les implications de ses mots se faisant plus flagrantes, douloureuses. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement, venir vibrer jusque dans ses tempes, remonter dans sa gorge, comme la nausée.

Tout était terminé. N’est-ce pas ? Les rêves. Le futur. Le bien de Paradis. La paix. Eren venait de tout écraser, de tout éparpiller dans la volonté de réaliser ses propres désirs, de mener à bien son propre plan. Il venait de les écraser, de les démolir, pour pouvoir revoir Historia, pour pouvoir penser tenir un jour son enfant dans ses bras, pour pouvoir faire des Eldiens un peuple de nouveau respecté et craint. Il allait détruire le monde, réveiller les titans emprisonnés dans les Murs de Paradis. Il venait de déclencher la guerre, et de tuer la femme qu’il aimait, sa propre amie, dans le processus.

Qu’importe que cela fût un cauchemar ou la réalité. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens, aucune importance. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait plus y penser. Il ne pouvait pas vivre, continuer, alors qu’elle n’était plus là, alors qu’elle n’était plus qu’un des innombrables fantômes qui allait ponctuer ses cauchemars et suivre ses pas, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse lui-même par mourir.

\- Mikasa, je-

\- Tu dois continuer. Tu dois te réveiller. Mon amour, tu dois continuer.

Elle semblait désespérée, désormais. Ressentait-elle la lassitude, son propre abandon ? Elle serra ses doigts devenus un peu tremblants dans les siens, chercha son regard. Il passa une main sur ses yeux, tentant de chasser les larmes qui y stagnaient, de lui donner satisfaction. 

Se battre, encore, survivre, toujours.

Pour quoi faire, maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus personne de vivant, à ses côtés ?

\- Je suis fatigué.

Mikasa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux sombres suivants le mouvement, masquant un instant son regard noir brillant de tendresse et de peine. Elle semblait si sage et si résignée, sans pourtant se défaire de son sourire. Elle leva sa main libre vers lui, la passa sur sa joue, et Levi ne chercha même pas à cacher la manière dont il suivit le geste, pressant un peu plus sa joue contre la paume gelée de sa main.

\- Je sais. Je sais, je comprends. Mais, tu dois encore te battre, encore un peu. Pour l’Humanité. Pour Paradis. Pour nous. 

Elle s’arrêta un instant, comme cherchant ses mots, avant de terminer, dans un souffle.

\- Je te promets que tout sera bientôt fini.

Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue, sa tempe, sa mâchoire. Levi la laissa faire, sentant la rage se flétrir, se recroqueviller à l’intérieur de lui, le désespoir prendre le pas sur le reste et engourdir ce qu’il lui restait de raison. Il ne fit qu’acquiescer à ses mots, perturbé, incapable de tout à fait les comprendre.

Il était vivant. Elle l’avait aidé, l’avait protégé. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui. Elle avait tout donné pour qu’il puisse continuer, avancer, pour qu’il puisse enfin donner un sens à leur existence, et continuer à se battre pour ce qu’ils avaient toujours cru être juste.

Encore une fois, le destin semblait se moquer de lui. Encore une fois, il semblait destiné à se battre pour le futur des autres, sans pouvoir penser au sien.

\- Je suis désolé, j’aurai dû-

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. 

Elle le coupa rapidement, l’empêchant d’en dire plus d’un regard noir, et il referma la bouche sans se laisser plus aller, laissant sous clef tout ce qu’il aurait aimé lui dire – les excuses, les louanges, les pleurs, les « je t’aime » qui n’allaient jamais plus pouvoir être échangés, jamais plus pouvoir être prononcés. 

Tout était terminé.

\- Sauve-les, Levi Ackerman. Nous nous retrouverons très vite, je te le promets. Je t’aime.

Le sourire de Mikasa s’agrandit et une larme roula sur sa joue blanche. Levi n’eut pas le temps de réagir à ses mots, à ses gestes : elle se pencha soudainement vers lui, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste et gelé, qui fut suffisant pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

\- Merde ! Dépêches-toi d’aller chercher Hanji, il se réveille !

Levi sortit de l’inconscience – la vraie, cette fois - dans un sursaut douloureux. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsque la douleur revint à ses sens dans un claquement brutal et sec, faisant trembler ses membres dans des spasmes éreintants et incontrôlables. Il vit des silhouettes se presser autour de lui – il ne reconnut pas Petra, ni Mikasa -, entendit des mots qui n’avaient aucun sens. Il se sentit crier, peut-être hurler, lorsque quelqu’un poussa sur l’une de ses épaules pour l’immobiliser, pour l’empêcher de se redresser.

\- Levi !

Puis, la douleur s’estompa. Comme précédemment, elle sembla s’engourdir, et il se sentit soudain étrange, comme plongé dans du coton. Il dû battre un long moment des paupières pour comprendre qu'il était en fait parfaitement réveillé, et qu’une silhouette était à présent penchée sur lui, l’observait avec une attention qui ne parvint même pas à le surprendre.

Hanji se retrouva dans son champ de vision, et ses traits semblaient tirés et anxieux. Des cernes violacés minaient son visage et de par ses vêtements froissés, Levi comprit qu'elle avait dû le veiller un long moment. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude.

\- Bon retour parmi nous. C’était moins une, tu sais ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour-

\- Depuis … quand je- ?

Il tenta de formuler une phrase dans sa tête, essayant de ne pas trop grimacer lorsque les mots trop enjoués – et peut-être un peu paniqués – de son amie résonnèrent dans son crâne. Les mots furent difficiles à articuler, et ils parurent faibles, distordus lorsqu’ils parvinrent enfin à passer ses lèvres. Comme dans son rêve, ses cordes vocales devaient avoir été abimées.

Le coup qu'il ressentit dans sa poitrine et dans sa psyché à cette réminiscence parvint à lui faire abandonner pendant un instant toute pensée cohérente, à oublier où il se trouvait. Il n’était plus avec Mikasa, avec Petra, dans cette chambre d’un blanc étrange. Il était … dans sa chambre, dans ses appartements, à la caserne, sur l’île de Paradis. Tout cela n’avait été qu’un cauchemar. 

\- Trois jours. Nous sommes rentrés hier.

La voix d’Hanji se fit un peu plus douce. Levi la vit bouger, observer les poches translucides qui se balançaient au-dessus de lui, comme cherchant un point où raccrocher son regard. Elle semblait inquiète, livide. Elle avait certainement pensé qu’il n’allait pas s’en sortir. Comme Mikasa.

La pensée l’écorcha. Cela faisait mal. C’était aussi douloureux que le vide dans sa tête, les battements perdus de son cœur. C’était aussi douloureux que d’entendre Mikasa dire « je t’aime ».

\- Où est-elle ?

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu effrayée, puis passa une main dans sa nuque, paraissant aussi gênée que clairement peinée par sa question.

\- Ils … Nous l’avons enterrée hier. Je ne pensais pas …

_Ils ne pensaient pas que j’allais survivre._

Alors, c’était cela, n’est-ce pas ? Une nouvelle ombre sur le mur. Un nouveau cadavre, de nouvelles larmes à ajouter aux autres. Quelque part, il y avait Petra. Et, Erwin, Isabel, Furlan. Quelque part, il y avait les autres. Dans un beau et grand cimetière. Dans de belles et confortables boîtes taillées sur mesure. Quelque part, où il y avait également Mikasa, désormais.

\- Levi-

\- Laisses-moi.

Il souffla les mots, tournant le regard, le fixant sur le plafond fait de bois, loin de la blancheur de celui de son rêve. Hanji sembla hésiter, près de lui, bougeant un peu d’un pied sur l’autre, avant de finalement capituler, se disant certainement qu’il ne pourrait de toute manière rien faire de mal dans son état. Peut-être qu’elle pouvait voir les larmes qui roulaient doucement sur ses joues creusées, peut-être qu’elle pouvait voir, en fait, ses mains trembler. Cela n’avait aucune importance. Elle s’effaça dans une excuse voilée, dans un geste de réconfort qu’elle n’osa pas totalement avancer vers lui.

Levi savait très bien que Mikasa était morte. Il savait que ses poumons n'aspiraient plus l'air ambiant, que son cœur ne pompait plus le sang et ne l'envoyait plus dans les organes. Il savait qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus les yeux, qu'elle ne parlerait plus, qu'elle ne sourirait plus et qu'elle ne le serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras. Elle était morte. Elle était enterrée, parmi tous les autres soldats morts pour Paradis, morts pour rien, morts sous l’égoïsme d’un Roi despotique, pour un sang qu’elle n’avait jamais demandé à porter.

Levi repensa au dernier geste de Mikasa, au baiser, à l’étreinte. A son visage bercé de désespoir et de tristesse, ses grands yeux noirs emplis de larmes. Tout était terminé. Le futur, _leur_ futur, était perdu.

« Je suis une malédiction », chuchota-t-il dans le noir de la chambre blanche. Comme cela semblait vrai, à croire qu'il n'était réellement qu'un monstre arpentant ces terres pour y semer le chaos et la destruction.

Il n’osa pas bouger les doigts, agrippés aux draps blancs, serrant sans faillir la seule chose à sa portée. Et, la voix tremblante, répéta. Et, répéta. Jusqu’à ce que le son entre enfin. Jusqu’à ce qu’il remplace le vide. Jusqu’à ce qu’il pénètre la lourdeur de son cerveau. Jusqu’à ce que l’inconscience vienne le reprendre.

\- Je suis désolé.


	8. Under the spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Et non, vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi ! =D  
> Pff, désolée, encore une fois, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Petit manque d'inspiration, qui a finit par se transformer en chapitre de 10 000 mots T_T. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai coupé en deux, pour votre paix d'esprit et équilibre mental ^^. Voici donc la première partie !
> 
> **Petites notes** : Ce chapitre est sous les PDVs de Levi et Mikasa ; Retour vers le passé (eeettt oui, encore !) ; Les parties en italiques sont des flashbacks ; On se concentre bien sur le Ackerbond, là, j'espère que vous êtes prêts ; C'est une première partie plutôt light, la deuxième sera plus palpitante.
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter : **Don't blame me de Taylor Swift** et **No light, no light de Florence + The Machine**.
> 
> Avez-vous commencé la saison 4 de l'animé ? Bon, pas de spoilers, mais franchement, c'est la meilleure saison jusqu'ici ! J'ai lu les mangas, mais l'animation rend quand même pas mal justice au manga !
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

**UN AN PLUS TÔT.**

Mikasa pensa que son cœur s'était arrêté. 

Elle n’attendit toutefois pas un instant de plus et se renversa sur le côté, se remit sur ses deux pieds d’une pirouette gracile, son arme levée en vue de riposter. Elle esquiva sans mal l’attaque, et toucha son adversaire d’une balle qui ne fit que le blesser. Son regard balaya immédiatement la scène qu’elle surplombait, tentant d’y trouver le Caporal Ackerman – qu’elle avait vu chuter quelques instants auparavant, dans un cri de rage mêlé de douleur qui lui avait serré le cœur.

La situation s’améliorait, mais leur seul avantage tactique – la surprise – n’était désormais plus aussi fort qu’auparavant. Les Mahrs savaient désormais parfaitement que leurs adversaires de Paradis ripostaient, la disparition soudaine de leur flotte parlant mieux que n’importe quel autre fait, et se préparaient désormais dans cette optique. Les hommes étaient plus nombreux sur les bateaux, les armes plus lourdes. Armin devait plus souvent se changer en titan qu’avant, et leurs nouveaux équipements tridimensionnels étaient mis plus largement à contribution. 

Les leurs continuaient à mourir. Bien moins qu’auparavant – les pertes avaient drastiquement chutées depuis l’anéantissement presque complet des titans errants -, mais Mahr semblait mettre un point d’honneur à raviver les statistiques. Les jeunes recrues étaient moins enthousiasmes qu’avant. Plus personne ne semblait vraiment vouloir passer la dernière barrière, franchir l’océan pour aller affronter ce qui se trouvait de l’autre côté. La population reculait, freinait, s’enfermait plus profondément entre les murs, reconstruisait. Effrayée par les armes venues d’un autre temps, par les bateaux, les avions, par la technologie étrangère qui les faisaient se sentir sans défense, démunis, par tout ce savoir qu’ils ne possédaient pas.

Mikasa dirigeait désormais une équipe composée de quelques bleus. Des jeunes gens biens, talentueux, qui avaient prouvés leur valeur et leurs dons lors de l’entrainement. Elle n’avait pas encore été promue – Sasha n’avait de cesse de s’en plaindre pour elle au moins trois fois par jour -, mais cela restait en bonne voie. Depuis le départ d’Eren, elle formait aux côtés d’Hanji, Levi et Armin la tête directrice du Bataillon d’Exploration. Une tâche à laquelle elle se conformait sans se plaindre. Sans pour autant cesser de se jeter tête baissée dans la bataille, lorsqu’elle advenait.

Elle réactiva son équipement, laissant la gravité la porter jusqu’au toit le plus proche, profitant d’une cheminée pour se dissimuler aux yeux des Mahrs proches. Son regard acéré continua de scanner les alentours, ses sourcils se fronçant sous la concentration - bercée d’un brin de panique et d’appréhension -, à la recherche de la silhouette de son supérieur direct. 

Cet idiot ne pouvait vraiment pas rester en place, incapable de résister à l’envie de jouer les héros ! Où était-il, désormais ? 

La jeune femme serra les dents, endiguant la douleur dans ses muscles endoloris, dans son épaule sûrement démise, la faisant rouler pour tenter de se détendre, sachant qu’elle allait devoir bientôt sauter pour tenter de neutraliser les ennemis encore sur le toit devant elle. Elle avisa les silhouettes de ses subordonnées avant de se relancer dans le combat, prête à repousser tous ceux qui oseraient se mettre au-travers de son chemin.

Levi réapparut soudainement près d’elle, son équipement sifflant dans le vacarme des hurlements et des balles. Il semblait saigner et être en mauvais état, Mikasa n'eut pas le temps d’en voir l’origine, de poser la question, car il la poussa soudainement sur le côté, l'empêchant ainsi de recevoir une balle tirée par l’un des Mahrs toujours debout, sous son immobilisme mêlée de stupeur et de crainte.

Une crainte qui se modifia, se changea en terreur lorsqu’elle s’aperçu que le projectile lui étant destiné l’avait atteint, lui.

\- Levi !

Elle ne pensa pas plus, ne réfléchit pas. Levi posa une main sur son flanc douloureux. Il saignait. Mikasa s’entendit hurler, sangloter, elle sentit son cœur se briser, son estomac se retourner. Elle laissa tomber son arme, ses lames, et courut. Il vacilla.

Des gouttes écarlates tombèrent sur les tuiles couvertes de crasse. Levi tomba à genoux, et de près, et alors que ses pas la menèrent d’instinct dans une course folle vers le Caporal, Mikasa vit bien que ses doigts étaient maculés de sang.

La dernière chose qu’il lui fut possible d’apercevoir avant que l’inconscience ne tombe sur lui comme une chape de plomb, fut le regard désespéré de Mikasa au-dessus de son visage.

**X**

Il avait repris conscience sous les paroles excitées d’Hanji et ses petits bonds insupportables. Elle et Armin avaient semblés bien assez heureux de le voir rouvrir les yeux, argumentant qu’« une journée de coma t’a au moins permis de récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil que tu avais en retard, veinard ! ».

Bien sûr, Il n’avait pas tardé à les faire taire, incapables de supporter leur excitation mêlée d’inquiétude, pas après l’expérience de mort imminente qu’il venait de vivre, et certainement pas alors que son flanc lui faisait un mal de chien. Ils s’y étaient contraints sans trop s’en plaindre.

Heureusement, la balle semblait avoir traversée son corps, et il n’avait fallu qu’arrêter l’hémorragie – à ce qu’il en avait compris – pour pouvoir le stabiliser. Ils avaient dû le transfuser, bien sûr, mais selon les mots d’Hanji, tout cela n’avait été qu’un petit accident de parcours qui lui laisserait une nouvelle cicatrice, parmi toutes celles qu’il avait déjà.

\- Et, je le sais, parce que c’est moi qui ai dû te déshabiller lorsque Mikasa t’a ramené jusqu’ici ! Une chance qu’elle ait eu le-

Après cela, Levi avait certainement frappé la Major, il ne s’en souvenait plus vraiment. Ou, peut-être s’était-il évanoui à la simple nouvelle d’avoir eu les doigts crasseux d’Hanji parcourant sa peau ?

Hanji avait bien heureusement disparu lorsqu’il émergea de l’inconscience, lorsqu’il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il fut réveillé par l’entrée d’une jeune femme, vraisemblablement une infirmière dépêchée de la ville proche, et par le bruit indiscret de ses pas résonnant contre le parquet – et jusqu’à l’intérieur de son crâne meurtri. 

Il se redressa en grognant, à la fois pour la faire cesser ses allers-retours – et espérer la faire fuir -, et exprimer toute la douleur qui se mobilisa dans le haut de son corps sous l’effort. Il porta une main à son flanc, devant le regard un peu inquiet de la jeune femme, qui pinça les lèvres en voyant le bandage blanc gorgé de sang qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du torse.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je dois changer votre pansement.

Il grimaça, mais finit par acquiescer, conscient qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir échapper au geste. La pensée d’avoir bien plus de doigts inconnus contre son corps manqua de le faire céder et se retrancher à l’autre bout du lit, mais il parvint à prendre sur lui, se laissant retomber contre le matelas pour laisser toute latitude à l’infirmière de réaliser ses soins, et enfin déguerpir.

Il tenta d’ignorer l’inquiétude qui semblait bourdonner contre ses tempes – l’arrivée impromptue d’un énième navire Mahr, les blessés, Mikasa … -, sa mauvaise humeur, sa douleur. La jeune femme inspecta la plaie et la désinfecta – il dû se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler -, avant de la recouvrir d’un nouveau bandage, tentant d’y mettre un peu de délicatesse, de lui sourire, sans qu’il ne parvienne, ou souhaite, jouer le jeu.

Elle rassembla les pansements imbibés de sang, et remonta la couverture sur lui d’un geste doux, sans trop laisser son regard trainer, ce dont il lui fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Levi allait la remercier – le moins qu’il puisse faire dans cette situation -, mais fut devancé par l’ouverture brutale et impromptue de la porte de sa chambre.

Il manqua d’en soupirer. D’en hurler. N’avait-il pas le droit de se reposer un peu, d’être seul ? Si cela devait être encore Hanji, vraiment, il n’hésiterait pas à lui faire avaler ses lunettes, qu’importent ses blessures. 

Son irritation se calma toutefois rapidement. Car, ce fut Mikasa qui entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper, sans chercher à s’excuser. Impétueuse, froide, insolente, une gamine bornée et malpolie qui ne respectait rien, pas même la chaine de commandement. 

Elle semblait aller bien. Elle n’avait aucune trace d’une éventuelle blessure, semblait parfaite, comme toujours. Il aurait pu en sourire – ou la traiter d’idiote -, mais fut pris de cours par le regard qu’elle lui jeta, qu’elle posa, froid et distant, sur le lit et sa silhouette. 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, certainement la première chose désagréable qui allait lui passer par la tête, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, détournant la tête vers la jeune infirmière avant qu’il n’ait pu jouer de son rang de Caporal.

\- Merci. Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls.

La demande était loin d’être une question, et l’infirmière le comprit immédiatement. La jeune femme se recula prestement, ramassant ses affaires et le matériel qu’elle devait emporter, leur adressant tous deux un dernier sourire un peu inquiet et surpris avant de sortir. Levi manqua de sourire – mais, se retint bien avant que la faiblesse ne puisse se voir sur son visage -, et attendit qu’elle s’éloigne et referme la porte pour tourner enfin son regard vers Mikasa, qui l’observait fixement et silencieusement depuis l’autre côté de la chambre.

Levi laissa les pas de l’infirmière s’éloigner, attendit que l’écho cesse de se répercuter contre les murs du couloir avant de laisser tomber le masque, de laisser le jeu de côté. Il pinça les lèvres, avant de sourire un peu, laissant un regard plus doux balayer la silhouette de la jeune femme face à lui.

\- Mikasa … 

Toute tension sembla soudainement quitter le corps de la jeune soldate. Elle soupira, et Levi ne put voir qu'un instant la colère et le désespoir se mélanger sur ses traits avant qu'elle n’avance et ne vienne l'enlacer rapidement et étroitement. Il se retint de crier de douleur et de la repousser sous son élan affectueux, comprenant immédiatement qu’elle en avait besoin – n’en avait-il pas lui-même un peu besoin, également ? Il la sentit enfouir son visage dans son cou, sentit bien l’humidité sur ses joues, les larmes qu’elle osait verser contre lui, ses bras tremblants entourés fermement autour de ses épaules.

Elle parla, marmonna certainement une insulte, sa tête enfouie dans son cou étouffant le son, faisant davantage sourire le Caporal. Levi se permit de glisser une main dans ses cheveux noirs, appréciant le toucher, savourant leur odeur. Il ferma un instant les yeux lorsqu'il la sentit poser ses doigts contre sa peau, posant simplement ses mains dans son dos, la laissant se serrer contre lui, chercher le réconfort dont elle semblait tant avoir besoin.

Il finit cependant par la repousser gentiment – n’importe qui pouvait entrer dans la pièce, à tout instant, n’importe qui pouvait les surprendre -, replaçant une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille, appréciant d'un sourire tendre son teint devenu rosé par la gêne et les larmes et ses traits légèrement plus détendus.

\- Je suis toujours vivant. Rassurée, Ackerman ?

\- Tais-toi, idiot.

Elle passa la manche de son uniforme sur ses joues, essuyant rapidement ses larmes. La voir ainsi lui serra le cœur, fit également monter une émotion qu’il réprima, garda pour lui. Elle pleurait à cause de lui. Elle était triste pour lui. Elle tenait à lui. Il était parfois incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi lui, entre tous les autres.

\- J’ai demandé à Hanji la permission de prendre ton rapport. Nous devrions être tranquilles, au moins quelques minutes.

Elle soupira, bougea un peu sa main contre son épaule pour lui signifier de se décaler, ce qu’il fit en grimaçant. Mikasa s'arrêta immédiatement dans son geste, le regard éclatant de culpabilité, mais Levi roula des yeux et tira sur son bras, la poussant à venir s’asseoir près de lui, à ne pas s’inquiéter de la douleur dans son flanc au geste. Elle finit donc par s’exécuter, entrelaça leurs doigts, et il la laissa faire, se rallongeant contre les oreillers, profitant de sa présence et du soulagement de la savoir là, près de lui, indemne, pareille à son habitude.

Mikasa l’observa, passa son regard un peu hagard sur son torse dénudé, entouré d’une épaisse bande de gaze. Ses doigts vinrent survoler la blessure qui s’y cachait, sous le regard un peu inquiet de Levi.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu ne sembles pas être blessée, mais … Où est ton écharpe ?

Elle le fit taire d’un rire un peu triste, las, d’un sourire qui ne parvint pas à faire oublier les larmes qui avaient recommencées à faire briller ses yeux, trembler sa lèvre inférieure, et l’absence étrange de cette damnée écharpe rouge autour de son cou.

\- Je vais bien, ne t’inquiètes pas. J’avais juste peur pour toi. Je … J’ai eu très peur.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, son épaule venant se reposer contre la sienne, doucement, pas assez pour lui faire mal. Elle s’arrêta dans ses mots, comme hésitante, se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Levi su parfaitement qu’elle n’avait pas fini, qu’il y avait plus. Il ne dit rien, laissa le regard perçant de la jeune femme le scruter une seconde de plus, l’observa se détourner. Il n’aima pas particulièrement l’éclat qui brilla dans son regard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant déjà ce qu’elle allait dire avant même qu’elle ne prononce les mots, se préparant au choc, à l’impact des reproches.

-Tu as fait absolument tout ce que tu t’es toujours interdit de faire. Tout ce que tu as toujours empêché Petra de faire. Tu t’es volontairement mis en danger pour me suivre, m’aider.

Il serra les mâchoires, pinça les lèvres. Il se sentit blêmir, bien sûr, mais ne se défila pas face à son regard inquisiteur, tempétueux. Serrant davantage sa main dans la sienne pour en calmer les tremblements, il se racla la gorge, incapable d’oublier les événements de l’avant-veille, comment Mikasa s’était élancée, sans renforts et sans l’attendre, au centre de la bataille.

\- Oh, ça va, hein. Tu n’avais pas à jouer les idiotes suicidaires. 

Mikasa eut un geste agacé de la main, fronça davantage les sourcils sous l’insulte. Les mots furent suffisants pour rendre son regard plus noir encore, pour la renfrogner.

\- Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation !

Le ton froid et tranchant de la jeune femme aurait pu le stopper, si toutefois il n’y était pas si habitué. Il ne fit que rouler des yeux, souriant doucement, ignorant parfaitement sa colère et les reproches dans son regard noir.

\- C’est ça. 

La colère de sa compagne sembla toutefois retomber aussi rapidement qu’elle s’était matérialisée. Son regard se vida soudainement de tout poison, se fit plus doux, plus vulnérable. Elle passa sa main libre sur son propre visage, frotta ses yeux fatigués en soupirant. Elle ne lui cacha pas sa déception, bien sûr – oui, en effet, il n’aurait pas dû la suivre, il n’aurait pas dû se jeter devant elle et prendre cette balle à sa place, il n’aurait pas dû faire tout autre chose que de respecter les ordres qui lui avaient été donnés, à savoir protéger le port et les hangars qui abritaient leur maigre et future flotte maritime. Elle ne semblait pas totalement surprise, toutefois – cela faisait bien longtemps que certaines promesses ne tenaient plus, bien longtemps que leur relation avait pris des dimensions incontrôlables.

\- Ne recommences plus jamais ça, Levi. S’il te plait.

Oh !, et, comment lui faire une telle promesse ? Comment le lui jurer, comment lui dire que, non, il ne le ferait plus, mettre sa santé, sa vie, en périls, pour elle ? L’idée même lui semblait absurde. Il était incapable de jurer une telle chose, incapable de lui mentir à ce point.

Elle sembla le comprendre, elle sembla l’avoir compris et digéré depuis déjà un moment. Levi savait aussi que le sentiment était réciproque, que les promesses étaient enterrées et aujourd’hui simplement régies par l’instinct.

Elle s’appuya un peu plus contre lui, serra fort ses doigts entre les siens, comme si elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, se rendre bien compte qu’il était là, contre elle, sain et sauf. Il la laissa faire. Il resta silencieux, l'observant un instant baisser les yeux, les détourner, avant d’oser le regarder à nouveau, timidement.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant, laissant l’instant calme s’éterniser, avant que Levi ne fasse à nouveau éclater leur bulle d’un raclement de gorge.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à me sortir de là ? Hanji m’a dit que c’était toi qui m’avais ramené. Je me suis évanoui, non ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je … L’adrénaline ? J’ai …

Mikasa laissa ses yeux retomber vers leurs mains liées, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Loin de la presser, Levi lui laissa le temps de chercher ses mots, de les exprimer, et passa son pouce contre le dos de sa main, tentant de la rassurer, de la calmer autant qu’il en était capable. Elle laissa passer un souffle heurté, avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, je me suis senti … Tu perdais beaucoup de sang, tu étais inconscient. J’ai cru que tu étais …

Elle se stoppa, comme incapable de continuer, frissonnant soudainement sous le souvenir qui sembla l’assaillir. Etrangement, cela le fit sourire. Pas de joie, ou d’un quelconque amusement. Non. 

\- Ca a quelque chose à voir avec les aptitudes spéciales des Acker- … Enfin, non, je veux dire, des Azumabito ? 

Cette sensation de flottement, cette pression constante qui disparait le temps d’une seconde, qui laisse place à la clarté la plus absolue. L’adrénaline courant dans les veines, faisant battre si fort le cœur qu’il en devenait vivant, enfin. L’esprit qui se vide de toute chose, qui ne se tourne que vers la survie, la vengeance, la protection. L’instinct qui prend le dessus, qui occulte le reste. La rage.

Avait-elle ressentie cet élan étrange qui semblait lier leurs deux clans ? Était-ce de cela dont elle parlait ? Avait-elle eu une espèce de … « révélation » en le voyant s’effondrer sous ses yeux ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il devait l’espérer. S’en réjouir. Il avait déjà perdu Erwin, et sa mort lui avait fait un mal de chien, avait manqué de le rendre fou – sans Mikasa, son aide, son soutien, il le serait certainement devenu. Et, elle était liée à Eren, n’est-ce pas ? Même si elle parvenait à se défaire de son emprise, avait-il envie de lui faire porter de nouveau ce poids sur les épaules ? De la contraindre encore et toujours au même esclavage ?

Mikasa sembla s'accorder un soupir, avant de hausser simplement des épaules, tournant la tête vers lui et plantant son regard dans le sien, y cherchant quelque chose dont il ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens.

\- Peut-être.

Elle répondit doucement, comme si elle souhaitait éviter de le brusquer, de l’alarmer. Il hocha la tête doucement, laissant ses doutes de côté, la laissant l’observer sans réagir dans un premier temps, puis serrant plus fort ses doigts entre les siens pour la rassurer.

\- Et … Eren ? Est-ce que tu peux- ?

\- Je sais, Eren est … Il est parti depuis un moment, n’est-ce pas ? Et … Nous avons eu tous les deux une conversation similaire il y a quelques semaines, tu t’en souviens ?

Levi fronça les sourcils, un peu déstabilisé par la tournure de leur conversation. Mikasa leva sa main libre vers son visage, passa ses doigts sur sa joue, appuya un peu, comme pour faire disparaitre de son visage ce soudain masque d’incertitude qu’il savait avoir pris possession de ses traits. Il réfléchit un court instant, incapable d’oublier leur dernière altercation à ce sujet, la dernière fois où Eren s’était immiscé dans leurs affaires. Quelques jours avant qu’il ne parte et disparaisse. Il soupira, la laissant passer ses doigts brûlants sur son front, en chasser les mèches perdues, appréciant le toucher.

\- Celle qui s’est terminée sur une énième dispute, toujours à cause de cet abruti ? Comment pourrais-je l’oublier ? 

_L’énième dispute. Comment avait-elle commencée, déjà ?_

_Eren avait été complètement ailleurs, ces dernières semaines. Parlant seul, restant isolé du reste des effectifs. Il pouvait passer des heures dans sa chambre, dans son lit, à contempler le plafond, sans daigner bouger un seul muscle. Passant une bonne partie de son temps libre au Palais, loin de l’agitation qui les prenait tous, des plans de création du port, de l’éradication des derniers titans, des conquêtes et batailles à venir._

_Il n’était plus vraiment là, il fallait l’avouer. Quelque chose, en lui, semblait avoir été brisé, ou maté. Exit sa rage ordinaire, sa volonté de fer : il était aujourd’hui globalement passif, observait le cours des choses avec une œillade morne et désintéressée. Pire, même, il évitait ses amis comme la peste. Il n’y en avait plus que pour Historia, que pour les livres de son père qu’il gardait toujours précieusement sur lui._

_Mikasa en dépérissait presque. Elle n’avait plus que le nom de son ami, de son frère, à la bouche, elle se tordait les doigts, passait d’un pied à l’autre, à chaque fois qu’il passait près d’elle sans daigner lui adresser le moindre regard. Il s’éloignait. Et, Mikasa ne le supportait pas, à la plus grande irritation du Caporal._

_Dans tous les cas, Levi ne savait plus vraiment comment l’altercation s’était amorcée. Un soir, le réfectoire, aussi bruyant qu’à l’habitude, s’était soudainement tu. Levi, installé aux côtés d’Hanji et d’autres gradés des Bataillons, avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre, à intégrer la scène qui rendait l’atmosphère lourde. Il avait froncé les sourcils, s’était redressé. Pour manquer ensuite de se faire bousculer par Mikasa, qui sortit de la pièce à pas précipités, sans sembler vraiment regarder où elle allait, le visage baissé vers le sol._

_Levi avait manqué la rattraper, la retenir, avant de se souvenir qu’il n’était pas réellement censé le faire sans une bonne raison. Il avait donc caché son inquiétude, le vorace et prégnant malaise derrière une façade colérique, dardant un regard noir vers la tablée où se trouvait sa compagne encore quelques instants auparavant. Eren y finissait calmement son diner, sous l’œillade un peu étrange de ses amis qui s’étaient inostensiblement éloignés de lui._

_Le mauvais pressentiment avait pris le pas sur la colère. Avant même d’avoir pris le temps de chercher la source du conflit, de ce silence soudain, et de comprendre pourquoi Armin observait son ami avec de tels reproches dans le regard, Levi avait fait marche arrière, laissant les leçons de morale et le contrôle à une Hanji assez ennuyée par la situation._

_Levi avait fini par retrouver Mikasa dans sa propre chambre d’officier, assise sur son lit, recroquevillée, les bras passés autour de ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. La vision avait été suffisante pour le calmer, pour endiguer la colère du coup d’éclat soudain, faire taire les reproches qui se construisaient déjà dans son esprit. Elle avait eu le visage enfoui dans ses mains, et elle tressaillit très clairement lorsqu’il vint poser une main sur son épaule, détestant la sentir ainsi trembler sous ses doigts._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ?_

_Il n’eut pas besoin de dire son nom pour qu’elle comprenne. Bien sûr. Qui d’autre pour faire flancher la « femme qui valait cent soldats » que son ingrat d’ami ? Il n’y avait que lui pour la bouleverser à ce point, pour la faire autant douter d’elle-même et de tout ce qui l’entourait. Et, Levi détestait cela._

_Elle releva légèrement la tête, semblait hésiter._

_\- Je … Nous parlions de Mahr, et de l’inévitable conflit qu’allait engranger la création du port et de notre flotte maritime. Rien de nouveau, nous avons ce débat depuis des semaines, mais … J’ai simplement dit … qu’il serait bien de trouver une voie diplomatique, peut-être créer un lien, une discussion avec eux avant de se lancer dans de telles entreprises ? Je sais que le Major, toi et Armin en parlez, j’ai voulu … Eren a simplement dit que la diplomatie ne servirait à rien, que les Mahrs n’écouteront pas, qu’ils ne connaissent que la violence. J’ai voulu simplement ajouter qu’il n’en savait rien, qu’il fallait tenter, que nous ne pouvions pas abandonner la discussion avant même de l’avoir eu …_

_Elle se stoppa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme si elle peinait à trouver ses mots, à exprimer ce qu’elle ressentait. Rien de nouveau sous le ciel maudit de Paradis, mais c’était tout de même bien la première fois que Levi voyait une telle expression sur son visage, un sentiment perdu entre désespoir et un calme qui lui tordit l’estomac, une détermination loin d’être saine qui faisait briller ses yeux noirs d’une vigueur surprenante._

_Elle reprit avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de la stopper, avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de la réconforter._

_\- Il a été … blessant ? Je ne sais pas. A simplement répondu qu’en tant que marionnette sous sa coupe, je n’avais pas vraiment à m’en mêler et à donner mon opinion ? Je ne sais plus vraiment._

_Elle haussa les épaules, d’une manière un peu désinvolte. Levi serra plus fort sa main autour de son épaule, avalant difficilement sa salive, remettant immédiatement à plus tard sa soudaine envie de secouer la jeune femme à ses côtés pour lui faire entendre raison, la faire revenir à la réalité, comprenant immédiatement que sa colère n’allait en rien aider sa compagne. Il devait la jouer diplomatique, rassurant et prévenant. Et pas faire demi-tour pour aller fracasser les côtes de cet abruti aux yeux verts._

_\- Mikasa-_

_\- Je ne sais même pas si tout cela était vraiment fait pour me faire du mal. Je ne sais pas si c’était voulu, s’il s’en rend compte, ou si c’est seulement moi qui réagis de manière disproportionnée. Dans tous les cas … Je n’arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Tout cela, les mots, les regards, ce n’est pas grave._

_Elle se stoppa, pinça un court instant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, se tordant toujours un peu les doigts, avant de continuer, d’une voix un peu plus basse._

_\- Je crois que je suis attachée à lui corps et âme, Levi. Qu’importe le mal qu’il pourrait me faire … Je le suivrai jusqu’au bout. Je le sais._

_C’était une sorte de constatation crue et franche, qui fit se resserrer le nœud qui lui enserrait l'estomac bien plus encore, au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu penser être humainement supportable. Levi profita que Mikasa regarde ailleurs pour la lâcher, serrer les poings pour s’empêcher de faire le moindre geste brusque, le moindre écart regrettable. Il se força toutefois à respirer calmement, tentant d’étouffer la rage qui sommeillait dans ses entrailles, l’envie irrépressible qu’il le prit soudainement, aurait pu le pousser à traquer ce bon à rien de Jaëger pour lui offrir la primeur de sa colère, et lui faire ravaler ses commentaires acerbes et blessants._

_\- Conneries. Ça n’existe pas, ça. Même si ce lien existe vraiment, il est impossible qu’il puisse dépasser ton libre arbitre._

_La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, le regard interrogateur parmi les ombres qui les ancraient. Levi soupira et bougea soudainement, venant s'asseoir sur son lit, à ses côtés, la forçant à se décaler légèrement pour lui faire un peu de place, sous son œillade plus curieuse._

_\- Mais, avec le Major Erwin-_

_Levi peina à résister à la volonté de rouler des yeux à la mention de son ami. Quand Mikasa comprendrait-elle que ce qui l’avait lié à Erwin avait été complétement différent de ce qui la liait à Eren ? Erwin avait, certes, conscience du lien qui les unissait, de cette espèce de confiance presque aveugle que Levi lui avait voué après la mort de Furlan et d’Isabel, mais, et même s’il en avait un peu expérimenté les limites de temps à autre, tout était resté assez sain et professionnel. Levi ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà accepté quelque chose venant de lui qui soit contraire à ses principes, ou qui sorte de ses prérogatives. Erwin n’avait jamais cherché à lui faire faire, à lui faire entendre des choses qui soient en-dehors de ses principes._

_Ils avaient pris ce lien comme il venait, sans réellement en discuter, sans y penser plus que de raison. Levi ne savait de toute manière pas qui il était vraiment, et ce que cette connexion impliquait. C’était peut-être juste de l’admiration, de la loyauté, un fort sentiment d’amitié. Il ne savait rien, à l’époque, des Ackerman. Et, aujourd’hui encore, lorsqu’il y pensait, rien ne lui faisait penser que sa relation avec Erwin avait été aussi empoisonnée et fourbe que celle qui connectait Mikasa à Eren._

_Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de ne pas paraitre trop exaspéré ou trop impatient. Les petites piques et agissements d’Eren commençaient vraiment à mettre à rude épreuve ses limites. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie que Mikasa s’en rende compte, certainement par crainte qu’elle ne s’oppose à lui en cas d’affrontement – dans son esprit, les choses étaient claires : si Mikasa devait choisir entre eux deux, Levi savait qu’il n’aurait pas la moindre chance de l’emporter._

_\- Je l’admirais, en effet. Il m’a sauvé des bas-fonds, il a donné un sens à ma vie. Mais, je n’ai jamais rien fait qui allait au contraire de mon propre avis. Je suis les ordres, car c’est ce que me dicte ma propre conduite, pas parce que j’étais son foutu esclave._

_Un silence passa. Les yeux de Mikasa s'écarquillèrent. Levi bouillait littéralement de colère, aurait adoré pouvoir la secouer, lui faire entendre raison, la faire quitter cette hébétude étrange. Elle semblait être certaine que ce lien idiot les rendait sourds à leur propre conscience et libre-arbitre. Elle ne pouvait pas penser cela, n’est-ce pas ? Levi sentit soudainement les battements de son cœur s’accélérer, la panique prendre le pas sur la colère : que pensait-elle pouvoir être amenée à faire sous le joug de ce lien qui l’attachait à Eren ? Jusqu’où pensait-elle pouvoir aller pour pouvoir le combler ?_

_\- Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, Mikasa. Tu peux continuer à le suivre, continuer à en baver, à accepter ses insultes et tout ce-_

_\- Je crois qu’il veut juste me protéger. Je crois qu’il a une idée en tête, et qu’il me repousse pour …_

_Elle secoua la tête vivement, passa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux encore emplis de larmes. Il sentit ses entrailles se glacer, alors qu'il pâlissait face à son ton désinvolte, cette attitude négative. Il y avait comme de la douleur dans ses mots, comme de la colère, mais également un lâcher-prise terrifiant._

_Etait-elle prête à tout pour satisfaire son frère de cœur ? Non, Levi ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas y penser. Que ferait-elle s’il décidait de partir, s’il décidait … de l’emmener avec elle ? Ferait-elle son sac sans y penser, en le laissant derrière elle ? Que ferait-elle si ses manigances, ses petits jeux, la menait à sa perte ? Accepterait-elle de se laisser sacrifier sans rien dire, sans se rebeller ?_

_Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, incapable de laisser voir son inquiétude, sa panique, sa rage. Elle essuya de nouveau les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, et il ne put que la regarder, l’observer, incapable d’en dire plus, incapable d’y penser._

_Qu’importe ce qui pouvait se passer, Eren passait toujours devant le reste, n’est-ce pas ? Et, cela serait le cas jusqu’à la destruction totale de ce lien, de cette chaine qui l’emprisonnait à lui._


	9. Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici la suite du dernier chapitre !
> 
> **Petites notes** : Ce chapitre est sous les PDVs de Levi et Mikasa ; Suite directe du dernier chapitre, donc toujours petit retour vers le passé ; Les parties en italiques sont des flashbacks ; On se concentre bien sur le Ackerbond, là, j'espère que vous êtes prêts ; Vous parviendrez un peu à comprendre comment Mikasa est parvenue à tant se détacher d'Eren dans le premier chapitre, et à protéger Levi.
> 
> Je vous invite à écouter : **Nihilist blues de Bring Me The Horizon ft. Grimes** et **You see big girl/T:T d'Hiroyuki Sawano**.
> 
> Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

**UN AN PLUS TÔT.**

Levi secoua la tête, tentant de se sortir de ses souvenirs, de l’impression douloureuse et amère qui s’insinua dans ses entrailles à la pensée de cette conversation et des réalisations lourdes de sens qui lui étaient tombées ensuite dessus. 

Comment aurait-il pu oublier, comment aurait-il pu passer outre ? Les larmes de Mikasa, sa résignation sourde et douloureuse. La pensée vivace et rageuse qu’elle choisirait toujours Eren avant elle-même, avant les autres. Qu’importe la situation. Qu’importe le danger. 

Eren allait finir par la tuer. Il ne l’avait peut-être pas prise avec lui, à son départ de Paradis, mais un mot, un geste, suffirait pour la ramener à lui, Levi le savait. Ils avaient tissés des toiles intrinsèques et inextricables, bâtis des fondements qui n’avaient jamais eu cours dans la relation qu’il avait partagé avec Erwin. Mikasa acceptait tout sans se poser de questions, et Eren l’utilisait sans sembler réfléchir aux conséquences. Tout cela allait très mal se terminer, Levi n’en était pas dupe.

Il repoussa le sentiment de panique, comme à chaque fois, serrant plus fort les draps dans son poing sans laisser le moindre écho se repérer sur son visage. Mikasa l’observait, dans l’expectative, et son visage se fendit d’un mince sourire lorsque le Caporal finit par avouer qu’il se souvenait.

\- Je suis allé le voir, ensuite.

Levi haussa un sourcil, surpris. Leur conversation s’était terminée assez rapidement après cela : Levi l’avait fait taire d’une quelconque remontrance, avait changé de sujet en avisant l’heure tardive. Il l’avait embrassé avant de la renvoyer dans ses quartiers, prétextant qu’ils allaient devoir s’entrainer très tôt le lendemain, qu’elle devait se reposer et, surtout, ne plus y penser. Elle s’était pliée à ses exigences sans rien dire de plus. Il fut donc assez surpris d’apprendre qu’elle ne l’avait pas écouté, qu’elle avait été à la rencontre de son ami derrière son dos, sans lui en parler.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui noua l’estomac. Il fronça les sourcils, avide et effrayé d’en apprendre plus.

_Les mots de Levi n’avaient eu que peu d’impact._

_Mikasa doutait parfois qu’il puisse comprendre tout à fait la situation : leurs deux familles étaient les produits de la science titanesque, des cobayes des Eldiens, elles avaient servies des buts communs et complémentaires pendant des siècles, et ils en étaient désormais les deux derniers représentants entre les murs de Paradis. Ils partageaient, au-delà de leur relation, une histoire qu’ils commençaient seulement à comprendre, à appréhender, des aptitudes et des valeurs qui avaient été communes voilà des siècles et n’étaient désormais pour eux plus que des coups du sort, des malédictions._

_Levi ne parvenait pas expliquer le lien qui l’avait uni au Major Erwin, celui qui aurait pu le lier à qui que ce soit d’autre. Il ne le vivait pas de la même manière, pas comme elle. Ce sentiment de tiraillement constant, ces maux de tête permanents, cette sensation de vide à l’intérieur de son esprit … Levi ne comprenait pas. Qui aurait pu comprendre ?_

_\- Eren !_

_Qui d’autre que le principal intéressé pour cela, pour lui fournir les réponses ?_

_Mikasa hâta le pas en reconnaissant la silhouette de son ami de l’autre côté de la grande cour. Les lieux se vidaient lentement, chaque recrue regagnant ses quartiers pour la nuit après le diner, et Eren semblait bien silencieux, marchant ainsi aux côtés d’une Sasha qui déblatérait sans cesse à l’aide de grands gestes animés, sous sa feinte indifférence – elle ne pouvait que l’être, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Tous deux s’arrêtèrent et tournèrent la tête vers elle lorsque la jeune femme s’approcha, étonnés par son soudain éclat. Mikasa ne prit pas le temps de s’expliquer ou de s’excuser : haletante à cause de la panique qui lui serrait la poitrine, elle alla droit au but._

_\- J’aimerai te parler. Tu as un instant ?_

_Mikasa tenta de garder une voix sûre, blanche, omettant parfaitement les sourcils haussés de Sasha et son regard inquiet. Son amie avait tentée de la retenir lorsqu’elle s’était levée en trombes, quelques instants plus tôt, après les mots acerbes d’Eren, et devait bien certainement penser qu’une nouvelle confrontation, seul à seule, n’était pas la meilleure des idées._

_Contrairement à Sasha, Eren ne sembla pas surpris par sa requête. Il ne fit qu’hausser les épaules, à la grande irritation de Mikasa, avant de se tourner vers Sasha._

_\- Oh, bien sûr. Sasha, est-ce que tu veux bien nous laisser ?_

_\- Je … Oui, pas de soucis._

_Sasha laissa son regard passer entre eux deux, avant d’hocher la tête et de les laisser seuls, sachant bien qu’elle ne ferait pas le poids face à l’obstination de Mikasa et la colère d’Eren. Elle se détourna rapidement dans un sourire un peu factice, sans toutefois oublier de leur jeter un dernier regard préoccupé avant de disparaitre._

_Le regard vert d’Eren se fixa immédiatement sur elle, et Mikasa fut légèrement déstabilisée de se sentir si petite et insignifiante face à son examen précis._

_C’était une attitude nouvelle, qu’elle avait encore du mal à appréhender et comprendre. Il lui semblait parfois être une proie sous le regard d’Eren, loin du statut d’amie, de sœur de cœur, d’alliée qu’elle avait arboré toutes ces années. Un malaise qu’elle n’avait cessé de rejeter, de repousser ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois. Elle n’en avait même parlé à personne. Il n’y avait eu qu’Armin et Levi pour s’apercevoir de la distance qui séparait désormais les deux amis, pour s’inquiéter de leurs rapports plus froids. Mikasa avait vivement repoussé leurs commentaires, incapable de comprendre que la distance était réelle et n’existait pas seulement dans son esprit, que le vide qu’elle ressentait constamment, les maux de tête insupportables, s’exprimaient également dans la réalité._

_Avisant la cour désormais déserte, Mikasa se redressa, se tenant droite et inflexible devant son ami, les sourcils légèrement froncés, prête à laisser sa voix se faire entendre._

_\- J’aimerai que tu t’excuses._

_Eren, qui n’avait cessé de l’observer sans ciller pendant ces premières secondes, haussa légèrement les sourcils sous son ton précipité et un peu brusque._

_\- Pardon ?_

_Allait-il se mettre à rire, à sourire ? Mikasa le sentit prêt à la renvoyer d’où elle venait, à se détourner : prenant sur son indignation et sur la douleur qui se fit dans son cœur face à cette attitude, elle se redressa un peu plus, lui jetant un regard noir qui ne sembla pas particulièrement l’affecter._

_\- Tu … Tu as été blessant. Ton comportement, lors du repas, m’a vraiment fait beaucoup de mal._

_Sa voix trembla un peu, mais Mikasa fut tout de même fière d’avoir réussi à aligner ces quelques mots sans perdre courage. La réaction d’Eren fut également une récompense : tourna un visage un peu effaré vers elle, légèrement inquiet, ses yeux verts s’agrandissant d’un peu plus de vie, perdant leur indifférence et hébétude presque constante._

_\- Voyons, Mikasa, ce n’est-_

_\- T’en rends-tu seulement compte ? Le fais-tu exprès ? Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit avant le couronnement d’Historia, cette histoire d’esclave … Le penses-tu réellement ?_

_Cette fois-ci, Eren semblait véritablement perdu. Il fronça les sourcils, posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Mikasa aurait presque pu voir son ami, le vrai, son frère, le garçon qui l’avait sauvé de ses ravisseurs, celui qui l’avait invité chez lui, celui qui s’était engagé dans les Bataillons dans l’idée de venger sa mère et son pays. Le garçon qu’il n’était désormais plus, l’adolescent têtu et borné, baigné de rage, qui n’était plus aujourd’hui qu’indifférence et stoïcisme._

_Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, l’émotion menaça de prendre le pas sur la raison, sur tout le reste. Elle sentit la douleur percer son crâne, elle sentit le contrôle s’effacer. Elle avança une main, attrapa et serra ses doigts dans les siens, sous son regard toujours surpris._

_\- Mikasa, je-_

_-Je ne suis pas morte, ce soir-là. Et, si c’est le cas, qu’importe, non ? Je suis toujours là. Tu penses que je suis ton esclave, mais cela n’a aucun sens. Je tiens juste à toi, je … Je veux simplement te protéger. Je …_

_Elle vit Eren ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, confus, presque hésitant. Il semblait chercher ses mots, et c’était bien certainement la première fois que Mikasa le voyait tant à court de répartie._

_Toutefois, il parvint à se reprendre rapidement. Elle vit parfaitement le déclic, l’instant où ce qui grandissait en lui et ne cessait de l’avaler prit le pas sur le reste : son regard se figea, se fit morne, ses lèvres reprirent leur petit sourire étrange, en coin. Il arracha ses doigts de son étreinte. Mikasa manqua d’en gémir de douleur._

_\- Mikasa, cela n’a rien à voir avec de la protection, c’est de l’obsession. Tu es incapable de réfléchir par toi-même._

_\- C’est faux. Mon libre arbitre est-_

_\- Fermes-la._

_Un court silence tomba entre eux, froid et chargé d’une sorte de tension parfaitement invisible. Les doigts d’Eren devinrent blancs alors que ses poings se serraient. Mikasa ne fit que froncer les sourcils pour toute réaction, incapable de réellement comprendre, de réellement assimiler l’insulte._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à rétorquer, à dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Elle en fut incapable. Aucun son ne semblait se former, toute idée et pensée semblaient avoir désertées son esprit douloureux, assommé par un élancement qui n’allait qu’en s’agrandissant. Eren eut un petit rire désapprobateur, moqueur. Elle ne put que l’observer sans savoir quoi y répondre._

_\- Tu vois ? Tu es incapable de désobéir._

_Il y avait comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, et elle ne sut réellement combien de temps elle resta ainsi, à regarder Eren sans réellement le voir, à écouter sans plus rien entendre. Son esprit semblait s’être éteint, le fil de ses pensées s’était tari. Elle sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux, menacer de prendre le pas sur sa détermination, qui allait en s’effritant._

_Il y eu un silence, énorme et froid, terrible. Puis, Eren reprit, et Mikasa aurait presque pu dire qu’il paraissait hésitant dans son inhumanité, dans son expression placide, si cela n’avait pas pu rendre la situation plus absurde quelle ne semblait déjà l’être._

_\- Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal, Mikasa. Au contraire, je déteste ça. Je déteste tout ça. J’aimerai que tu redeviennes mon amie, juste mon amie, que tout cela cesse. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter tout ça ?_

_Il soupira, avant de lever une main, visiblement hésitant. Mikasa n’osa pas bouger, l’observa avec des yeux écarquillés passer ses doigts au-dessus de sa joue, frôler sa peau sans jamais vraiment la toucher. Il était un peu plus grand qu’elle, alors elle dû lever les yeux pour pouvoir observer son visage, voir encore l’expression étrange sur son visage, tiraillée entre dureté et hésitation._

_\- J’ai essayé de briser ce stupide lien. J’ai essayé de te repousser, mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Je pense qu’il n’y a que toi qui puisses avoir ce pouvoir. Mais, il faut que tu le veuilles. Que tu en sois suffisamment consciente._

_\- Eren, je …_

_Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle ne parvint pas à les retenir plus longtemps. Son crâne semblait chauffé à blanc, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Et, le regard d’Eren, son regard si vide, si dur … Elle baissa le visage vers le sol, cédant à ses principes, cédant à sa supériorité, cédant à toutes ces idioties auxquelles elle ne croyait pourtant pas et n’avait pas envie de croire._

_\- Tu n’as pas l’air d’être convaincue. Je peux t’en apporter la preuve. Peut-être que de cette manière tu parviendras enfin à faire face à ce qui te rends si enchainée à toi-même._

_Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, tenta d’effacer ses larmes. Elles ne firent que couler plus encore. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens, tout cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle n’était pas à sa solde. Il n’était que son frère, son ami. Il ne pouvait pas être autre chose, tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel._

_\- Mikasa, est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? Oui, bien. Tu me feras toujours passer en premier, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis la seule personne qui t’importe, Mikasa. Si un jour quelqu’un d’autre – Armin, Sasha, Jean ou … ton précieux petit Caporal – devait avoir besoin de toi, si ton instinct venait à t’hurler de faire quelque chose de dangereux, de mettre ta vie en danger pour l’un d’eux, tu refuseras._

_Elle se stoppa dans ses gestes, les battements de son cœur se faisant erratiques, la sueur roulant sur ses tempes. Les mots d’Eren, durs, violents, son murmure monocorde, s’imprimèrent profondément dans son crâne, la laissant haletante et surprise. Elle tenta de se débattre, de se sortir de son emprise, de ses mots abjects qui, pourtant, résonnèrent en elle, furent facilement intégrés._

_L’horreur l’étreignit, la raison laissa la place à l’instinct. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens._

_Lorsque Mikasa se reprit enfin, daigna à nouveau lever les yeux, Eren était déjà parti, laissant derrière lui son amie, bien plus perdue encore._

Levi sentit la douleur dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête, se faire véhémente. Mikasa, assise à ses côtés, l’observait avec calme, différente de la réaction qu’elle avait dû avoir lors de cette conversation animée avec son frère. Elle semblait tenter de lire la moindre de ses expressions, la moindre de ses pensées. Il prit sur lui pour ravaler sa colère, sa dévorante inquiétude. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle était réellement sous l’emprise d’Eren, n’est-ce pas ? C’était donc vrai, c’était donc tout ce que ce « lien » pouvait produire, n’est-ce pas ? Elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais vraiment, toujours prête à partir, à suivre Eren s’il lui en donnait … l’ordre ? Il serra les poings à la pensée, incapable de tout à fait y croire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

Mikasa eu soudain un mince sourire. Elle se rapprocha de lui, entrelaça leurs doigts, les serra fort dans les siens. Elle semblait plus apaisée, plus calme. 

Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

\- Je l’ai brisé.

_Ses jambes lâchèrent, à un moment, et elle se retrouva à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux, les membres tremblants, incapable de savoir ce qu’elle faisait et, surtout, ce qu’elle devait faire._

_Levi était inconscient, désormais. Il gisait au sol, immobile, au milieu de la bataille qui continuait à faire rage autour d’eux. Il saignait beaucoup, sa blessure semblait grave, étendue. Mikasa ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus encore avant de le tourner sur le dos, ignorant les balles qui les effleuraient, cherchant la première chose secourable qu’elle avait sous la main lui permettant de stopper l’hémorragie._

_Elle serra les poings, se força à ne pas pleurer. Le tissu rouge de son écharpe se fonça, se gorgea de sang. Elle appuya plus fort encore. Levi ne bougea pas. Contrairement à ses habitudes, à ce qu’elle aurait pu croire, il ne réagit nullement à la douleur, à ses gestes rudes marqués par la panique et la peur._

_Elle se mordit les lèvres, s’aplatissant un peu plus au-dessus de lui lorsque les balles sifflèrent un peu trop près d’eux. Devant ses yeux nimbés de larmes jouèrent une nouvelle fois les images imputables aux gestes des Mahrs, de Levi, et la vision du regard paniqué que lui avait adressé son compagnon avant de s’évanouir lui tira une sueur froide qui finit de la bouleverser._

_Elle devait le sortir de là. Elle devait l’éloigner du piège qui se refermait rapidement autour d’eux, du cœur de l’affrontement. Ils étaient trop exposés, ils étaient des proies faciles. Leur plan bien bâtit semblait sur le point de se consumer, la division sous ses ordres s’était éparpillée, ne semblait plus suivre les instructions mais leur propre instinct de survie. Elle devait faire quelque chose, les forcer à contre-attaquer de manière intelligente, les remobiliser. Tout était de sa faute, elle aurait dû attendre les renforts, elle aurait dû … ne pas se jeter là-dedans seule, jouer les idiotes têtues et naïves. Ne pas se laisser bercer par la rage et le vide qui n’avaient cessés de grandir depuis qu’Eren leur avait tourné le dos – l’avait quitté, elle – et était parti seul pour Mahr._

_Elle devait sortir Levi de là. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre à cause de cela, elle ne pouvait pas tout perdre à cause de sa bêtise, de son immaturité. Eren était parti. Eren s’en fichait bien. Tout cela était injuste, elle ne voulait pas, cela ne pouvait pas se produire, pas maintenant._

_Elle passa son écharpe autour du torse de Levi et serra aussi fort qu’elle le pût, tentant de tarir le sang qui n’avait cessé de s’écouler de la plaie. Elle utilisa sa cape verte des Bataillons pour faire pression sous le nœud, observant avec des yeux écarquillés par l’angoisse le visage de Levi se faire plus blanc. Merde. Elle devait faire plus, elle devait le sortir de là. Quitte à le porter sur son dos, à le trainer jusqu’aux Murs s’il le fallait. Avait-elle d’autres choix ?_

_Armin était avec Hanji dans les Murs, avec tout l’Etat-Major de leur armée pour débattre du plan aliéné de Sieg Jäger. Les plus proches amis de Mikasa, Sasha, Connie et Jean, s’occupaient de la formation des nouvelles recrues plus au Nord. Il n’y avait donc qu’elle, et les bleus de sa division, pour sortir Levi de cette mauvaise passe._

_Elle prit une grande inspiration, tira sur le bras de Levi pour tenter de le mettre en position assise, de le porter sur son épaule. Elle se mordit fortement l’intérieur de la joue lorsque la douleur du combat, des entrainements récents, lorsque l’écho vrombissant dans son crâne, vinrent s’ajouter au poids du corps presque mort sur ses épaules._

_Les mots d’Eren, ses derniers mots avant sa fuite lui revinrent prestement en mémoire, semblèrent pétrifier son corps : Levi retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, alors qu’elle portait ses deux mains à son crâne douloureux, ses traits se contractant sous la douleur intense qui fit un instant vriller sa raison._

_Alors, c’était cela, n’est-ce pas ? La malédiction des Azumabito. La malédiction qui allait de pair avec les expériences liées au sang des titans. Elle était bel et bien un esclave au service de son maitre. Et, son maitre lui avait bien spécifié qu’elle ne pouvait pas se sacrifier pour un autre, mettre sa vie en danger pour un autre que lui, n’est-ce pas ?_

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas assez forte … Je n’y arriverai pas. Il va mourir ici. Il va mourir si je ne fais rien. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis rien, ni personne. Je n’y arriverai pas. Je suis incapable de désobéir. Je suis une incapable, je ne suis qu’une esclave, une poupée de chiffon, je ne- »_

_Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de l’uniforme ensanglanté de Levi. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu’elle ne parvienne à les stopper._

_Quelque chose se cassa à l’intérieur de Mikasa._

_Une pression inflexible, terrifiante, prit sa place dans sa poitrine, mue par les sanglots, par la terreur, par la rage. Quelle idiotie d’être si forte et d’être à la fois incapable de se sauver, de sauver l’homme qu’elle aimait ! Quelle idiotie d’être ainsi damnée à suivre un homme qui était perdu dans sa propre folie ! Quelle idiotie d’être là à pleurer sottement au milieu du champ de bataille !_

_Un temps, elle se cru mourir. Les sanglots qui l’étreignirent lui serrèrent la poitrine, et elle se vit bientôt rampante sur le sol froid, cherchant de l'air, cherchant la clémence, cherchant la vie._

_Ses doigts se nouèrent autour de ceux, froids, de Levi. Elle les serra si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. La douleur dans son crâne la fit hurler, la pression dans sa poitrine sembla faire craquer sa cage thoracique. Elle se sentit mourir. Elle se sentit disparaitre._

_« Tu n'as pas une seule chance de gagner, sauf si tu te bats. Tu ne peux gagner qu’en te battant. »_

_Sa main s’accrocha à sa poitrine. Son souffle, haletant, venait à lui manquer. Les sanglots semblaient prêts à lui déchirer la poitrine._

_« Seul les victorieux ont le droit de vivre. Le monde est sans pitié. »_

_Les mots d’Eren résonnèrent en elle, dans son crâne, jusque dans son cœur._

_Se battre. Elle savait se battre. Elle savait le faire. N’était-ce pas ce qu’elle faisait depuis déjà tant d’années ? Se lever, chaque jour, avec la conviction que ses faits, ses combats, allaient l’amener à rendre le monde plus acceptable, meilleur ? Elle avait gardé ces mots, les avait chéris, elle les avait cultivés en son sein depuis qu’Eren l’avait sauvé lorsqu’ils n’étaient encore que des enfants. Ils créèrent un écho étrange qui resserra le nœud dans ses entrailles, lui fit davantage perdre pied. Elle laissa sa tête basculer vers l’avant, se poser contre le torse à peine mobile de Levi, incapable de lutter, incapable d’y penser._

_Et, soudainement, à l'instant même où sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir à cause du manque d'air, tout cessa. Le front posé contre le corps gelé à ses côtés, elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses pleurs la quitter, ramenant son cœur à une dynamique plus douce. Lorsque, enfin, elle releva les yeux, Levi n'avait pas bougé, pas plus que la bataille qui rageait encore autour d’eux._

_Son crâne se vida à nouveau de toute pensée, de toute douleur. L’étau autour de sa poitrine se relâcha. Elle observa l’écharpe rouge qui entourait le Caporal avec une torpeur hagarde, un sentiment de perdition qui ne fut pas si mauvais à ressentir qu’elle aurait pu le penser._

_Desserrant ses poings, elle posa ses paumes à plat contre la surface froide du sol. Une grande inspiration lui permit de faire le vide, de relâcher la tension qui animait son corps. Elle parvint à penser sans ressentir l’ombre qui semblait l’épier en tout temps, sans sentir la moindre pression dans son crâne. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti une telle liberté, un tel libre arbitre, tellement qu’elle porta une main à sa joue et fut surprise d'y découvrir des larmes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit enfin revivre, débarrassée d’un pesant poids sur ses épaules._

_Dans toute la colère, la rage, le désespoir et le soulagement qu’elle ressentit à cet état de fait, elle se permit de sourire, bien que tristement._

_Cette fois, elle n’eut aucun mal à tirer Levi par le bras, à s’accroupir bien assez pour pousser le Caporal sur son épaule. Elle n’eut aucun mal à se relever, à se mettre en danger pour passer au-travers des balles et de la menace. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Eren n’était plus au centre de ses pensées, de ses actes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il lui fut possible de désobéir._

Le cœur de Levi manqua un battement. Sa surprise dû clairement se lire sur son visage, puisque Mikasa se laissa aller dans un léger rire, apparemment complètement dissociée de la peur mêlée de panique qui vinrent l’éteindre, lui, à l’annonce inattendue.

\- Q-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il bégaya, manquant de s’arrêter au milieu de sa phrase, incapable de complètement y penser, de comprendre. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Mikasa fit pourtant comme si elle ne l’avait pas remarqué. Son pouce vint doucement caresser le dos de sa main, tentant certainement de le calmer, de l’apaiser – peine perdue.

\- Cela veut dire que je suis aujourd’hui en mesure de te protéger, toi. Je peux le faire, désormais. Je n’ai plus besoin d’Eren pour me dire ce que je suis censé faire. Je suis libre.

Cette fois-ci, les mots parvinrent à être digérés plus lentement, plus facilement. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit légèrement lorsqu’il hocha la tête au bout de quelques instants, comprenant par ses mots, ses gestes, l’énormité de ce qu’elle lui annonçait – sans en comprendre vraiment les rouages, mais il imaginait qu’elle non plus ne devait pas réellement savoir ce qui avait engendré pareil événement. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun mal à lui rendre son sourire de façon sincère.

Mikasa avait réussi à résister aux ordres d’Eren. Elle était parvenue à s’en dissocier, à se défaire de son emprise. Quelque chose avait été plus fort que l’asservissement qu’Eren avait apposé sur elle bien des années plus tôt, même en toute inconscience – la peur ? la panique ? … l’amour ? -, elle avait réussi à faire le choix que son ami lui avait refusé de faire.

Il manqua de l’embrasser. De la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer si fort contre lui, la couvrir d’éloges et de louanges. Un coup contre la porte et la voix haut perchée d’Hanji les empêcha d’aller plus loin, d’y penser. Mikasa se releva du lit et lâcha sa main, resta toutefois assez proche pour qu’il puisse tout à fait voir à quel point ses yeux brillaient, à quel point elle était magnifique, ainsi, si …

Elle était forte, animée d'ambitions, de passions, indomptable. Fougueuse. Indestructible. Elle était le Miracle de l’Humanité. Elle était libre.

_Ils_ étaient libres.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce premier OS sur Attack on Titans vous a plu !  
> Je vous invite à commenter !
> 
> Merci à tous et à très vite !


End file.
